Revenge And Love
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Shuuichi’s father was murdered and the prime suspect is Mr. Furuya his father’s business partner who was killed on an accident. Seeing a chance to avenge his father Shuuichi ask Botan the only daughter of Mr. Furuya in marriage to make her suffer to aveng
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: This is my 3rd story about Shuuichi and Botan that I hope you'll be eager and willing to read and review just like what all you did on Double Trouble and Game Called Love. I made this story so even if Game Called Love end is near still there will be a new one for you to read. I'm putting this early so I can have a poll if I got a lot of reviews maybe 5 and above then I'll continue this story but if none then I'll try to make another one.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I never own Yu Yu Hokusho only the plot.**

**Summary: Shuuichi's father was murdered and the prime suspect is Mr. Furuya his father's business partner who was killed on an accident. Seeing a chance to avenge his father Shuuichi ask Botan the only daughter of Mr. Furuya in marriage to make her suffer to avenge his father. What will happen if he was starting to fall in love with her?**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Shuuichi was sitting on the big sofa in his library while Touya his hired detective pulled folders from his backpack that contains information about the murder of his father. An elderly maid named Mrs. Yuki came in with coffee and one sandwich for them and left.

"According to the evidence the prime suspect is Mr. Furuya." Touya said after the maid left

"My father's business partner?" Shuuichi said shocked to hear that Mr. Furuya has something to do with his father's death "How come?"

"Because he will be the owner of your father's share?" Touya said handing Shuuichi a folder whom he opened to read

"I can't believe it, it's my father's will." Shuuichi said looking down at her father's will

"I know and when I was reading it I was shock to find out that your father left you everything except one thing." Touya said then stop to see if Shuuichi can follow his line of thoughts

"Except The Real Estate Development Company which they were partners." Shuuichi said dreading the confirmation that Touya will give him

"Yes your right and as I was reading it I found out that your father's will was tampered." Touya said looking at Shuuichi whose reaction was very confuse "All your father's will are recorded in a computer stating when did your father talk to his lawyer and asked him to write another will and it so happen that your father's will was made the day before he was murdered when written in the computer that your father had already asked his lawyer to make his will 2 years ago." Touya said explaining to Shuuichi

"And the will state that The Real Estate Development Company is now owned by Mr. Furuya?" Shuuichi asked for confirmation

"Yes, it is now owned by Mr. Furuya legally." Touya said sitting on a chair while he slowly drink his coffee

"This can't be he killed my father and now he owned Real Estate Development." Shuuichi said standing up in anger

"But there is a good news." Touya said to calm Shuuichi a little bit

"Mr. Furuya was killed in an accident leaving everything to his daughter."

"I don't care if he was killed, good for him to be dead but still I want justice for my father's death and now that the prime suspect is killed the court will drop the appeal and I won't be able to…" Shuuichi said angrily then suddenly stop as an idea pop in his head "Do you say that Mr. Furuya has a daughter?"

"Yes, he has one and only." Touya said confirming to Shuuichi that made Shuuichi smile

"I want to have a copy of her picture."

"Why?" Touya asked sensing that Shuuichi was up to something

"I want to avenge my father's death you know and since Mr. Furuya is dead and we don't have any suspect left then I want to go undercover." Shuuichi said smiling

"You mean you'll go undercover to find out if he killed your father and at the same time you'll be avenging your father?" Touya asked for confirmation

"Yes! I'll be avenging my father's death through Mr. Furuya's daughter while I go undercover and find if he killed my father."

"Isn't it unfair that you'll be avenging your father through Mr. Furuya's daughter? I mean what if you found out that he got nothing to do with it? What will you do?" Touya said putting some sence to his client

"Look I made my decision and your working for me so just do what I said and give me a copy of Mr. Furuya's daughter." Shuuichi said a little bit angry

"No need to wait, I have her picture here in this folder." Touya said giving Shuuichi another folder "Now, if you won't be needing my service I got to go I have other clients you know." Touya added as he looks at his watch

"Thank you Detective Touya and I'll be sending the payment of your service tomorrow." Shuuichi said not looking up from the envelope Touya had given him

"Very well then." Touya said and left Shuuichi all alone

Shuuichi was still looking down at the envelope wondering if his ready to see the daughter of the man who killed his father. But after a few minutes he opened the envelope revealing a picture of a young woman with blue hair and amethyst eyes and lips that was red as a rose. Written at the back of the picture is the woman's name 'Botan'.


	2. Inside The Dream

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of you guys who had reviewed and since I got 5 reviews I decided to continue this story so please support this story all the way and the reason I wrote another Botan and Shuuichi story is a treat for you guys for we won 3rd place in the Interpretative Dance competition so thanks to everyone who prayed for us.**

**RECAP:**

"No need to wait, I have her picture here in this folder." Touya said giving Shuuichi another folder "Now, if you won't be needing my service I got to go I have other clients you know." Touya added as he looks at his watch

"Thank you Detective Touya and I'll be sending the payment of your service tomorrow." Shuuichi said not looking up from the envelope Touya had given him

"Very well then." Touya said and left Shuuichi all alone

Shuuichi was still looking down at the envelope wondering if his ready to see the daughter of the man who killed his father. But after a few minutes he opened the envelope revealing a picture of a young woman with blue hair and amethyst eyes and lips that was red as a rose. Written at the back of the picture is the woman's name 'Botan'.

**Chapter Two: Inside The Dream**

Shuuichi was lying on his bed thinking about the girl named Botan. Who had been keeping him awake for all this hours. Shuuichi can't help but to notice Botan's beauty, her expressive eyes, those red lips that look so soft and kissable and her body figure that looks so huggable.

**FLASHBACK**

Shuuichi opened the envelope that has Mr. Furuya's daughter picture inside, he slowly slip his hand inside the envelope and pulled a dozen of copy of Mr. Furuya's daughter named Botan. While looking at the picture he felt something, his feelings are so mixed up, first anger, to see the daughter of the man who killed his father, second pity for the girl for having a father like Mr. Furuya and somehow regret because Botan is beautiful but that will never change his mind into stopping his plan.

'You're a beautiful woman but I'm sorry for what I'm going to do to you.' Shuuichi murmured as he looks at Botan's picture.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After thinking about the woman in the picture Shuuichi had finally fallen a sleep in a peaceful dream the very dream he always dreamt of and every time he told people about it they always say that it was a premonition of the girl he will be marrying in the near future…

**Shuuichi's Dream…**

Shuuichi was waiting down the altar for his bride very tense when suddenly a woman came walking down the altar her veil was covering her face so you won't see her and as she was near the altar Shuuichi saw Touya handing the woman to him and he took the woman's hand in him. Shuuichi felt something as he held this stranger's hand the only problem is whenever he was dreaming about this dream he never felt something like this only now.

The priest started the ceremony on joining two hearts into one. And as the priest asked the question…

"Mr. Minamino, Will you take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do." Shuuichi answered as always but a little bit different for he was very eager to know who's this woman is for his dreams always stop at the kissing part

"Ms." The priest said and Shuuichi didn't hear the name of the girl. He only heard the 'Will you take this man to be your wedded husband?'

The woman answered the priest and thus the priest said, "From the power blessed in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife." And the priest looks at him and his anonymous bride before he said the word that will give him a chance to see his anonymous wife

"You may now kiss the bride."

Hearing the sentence Shuuichi slowly lift the veil off the anonymous woman face and was shocked to find the person he was least expected to see.

**I'M ENDING IT HERE…**

**NAH I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL YOU GUYS SO I'll CONTINUE…**

Botan was standing in front of him but not just the single ordinary Botan but a Botan that is not ordinary for she was his wife and he looks even more beautiful especially now that she's wearing a wedding gown that can show what a woman she is.

**END OF SHUUICHI'S DREAM**

**Well there you have it sorry if it sucks but read and review and I promise to make the next chapter even better and as always I know its too short but hey I really can't do long chapters so I'm sorry.**


	3. A Nervous Ride

**Author's Note: Well here it is chapter three of Revenge And Love hope you'll like it. And sorry for taking too long to update I just got a lot of things on my plate lately.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho.**

**RECAP:**

Botan was standing in front of him but not just the single ordinary Botan but a Botan that is not ordinary for she was his wife and he looks even more beautiful especially now that she's wearing a wedding gown that can show what a woman she is.

**Chapter Three: A Nervous Ride**

Botan was getting ready for the ready of the wills of Mr. Minamino for she was invited she has a part from the will, well that is what their family lawyer had told her. After Mr. Minamino's will reading, she is going to visit her father's grave before she will proceed with her father's will reading which will be held in her house later.

"Ms. Furuya, Mr. Ikusawa has just arrive." One of Botan's maid announce after knocking on her door

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Botan replied as she looks at the body mirror. She was wearing a simple but elegant black dress

Botan went down to the living room where Mr. Ikusawa, their family lawyer who was almost has the same age as her is waiting for her so they would go to Mr. Grant's office, the Minamino's lawyer for the reading of the will of the late Mr. Minamino.

"Hi, sorry to kept you waiting." Botan said as she shook hand with Mr. Ikusawa

"It's okay at least I'm waiting for a beautiful client." Mr. Ikusawa said in a serious but teasing way

Ken Ikusawa, the Furuya's lawyer is a handsome young man. He had been very close to the Furuya's family ever since her late grandfather had been the late grandfather Furuya's family lawyer and as generations are the Ikusawa men had been the Furuya's faithful lawyer and a friend. Thus Botan and Ken Ikusawa are friends but not very close.

"Really Ken?" Botan asked playfully

"Of course!" Ken said looking at Botan "Ready to go?" Ken said after looking at Botan with a grin on his face

"I guess I' am." Botan said and Ken assist her to his car and left for Mr. Grant's office

Shuuichi arrive early for the will reading not because he wanted to hear about his father's will but because of the fact that he'll finally be meeting Botan in person. For three days Shuuichi had Touya spying on her every move, taking photo of her and most of the picture are taken from Mr. Furuya's grave and Shuuichi must admit even when Botan is in the state of grieving for her father, she looks absolutely beautiful and he can remember how she had hypnotized him even in her picture…

**FLASHBACK**

Shuuichi was sitting on his office chair in his study room. Touya had just left after giving him some report and pictures about Botan. According to Touya, Botan always visit her father's grave which was true for the picture in his hand show her standing in front of her father's grave just like the picture Touya had given him yesterday.

"How can a person beautiful as you, could love and have a father like Mr. Furuya?" Shuuichi asked the picture " I know it wasn't your fault to have a father like yours but you can't blame me if I want to avenge my father's death." Shuuichi added after staring at her picture for a few minutes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mr. Minamino you're very early." Mr. Grant said as he went to shook his hand

"I just don't want to be late, got a lot of business to take care of." Shuuichi replied after shaking Mr. Grant's hand

Mr. Grant gesture for Shuuichi to sit and then he pick up the phone that had started ringing just now. "Ms. Furuya and her lawyer are on their way now." Mr. Grant said after he had finish answering his phone "I'll just asked my secretary to bring a coffee." Mr. Grant added and contact his secretary to tell her to bring four cups of coffee

Botan and Ken step on the marble lobby towards the elevator. The law firm building is huge and Mr. Grant's office is located on the top floor. As Botan rode the elevator she can't help but to feel nervous.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked looking at her

"I'm okay, I just feel nervous." Botan replied with a small smile

"Is it because of the will reading?" Ken asked rubbing her hand with his to calm her

"No, I think it's the idea of me meeting my father's business partner's son." Botan said now a little calm "I'm just afraid to make a fool out of myself." Botan added when Ken didn't answer

"And why would you make a fool out of yourself?" Ken asked still looking at her but before she can answer the elevator door opened

Botan and Ken step out of the elevator. Botan started to walk but was stop by Ken.

"What?" Botan asked confuse

"You still hadn't answered my question."

"Well maybe its because I don't know him." Botan simply answered

"I see." Ken said looking at her "How do you feel now?" He added still looking at her

"I'm fine now so don't worry." Botan said looking at him with a smile that seems to satisfy him

"Let's go then." Ken said being a good gentleman and escort Botan to Mr. Grant's close office door where the secretary had greeted them…

**Well there you have it chapter three and hope you like it and you know the drill REVIEW!!! As always hehe!!**


	4. Impression

**Author's Note: Well I have good news. Since school is over I can update as much as I want well unless if I had a writers block or being very busy with my summer job anyway on with the story. Sorry for the late update.**

**RECAP:**

"Are you okay?" Ken asked looking at her

"I'm okay, I just feel nervous." Botan replied with a small smile

"Is it because of the will reading?" Ken asked rubbing her hand with his to calm her

"No, I think it's the idea of me meeting my father's business partner's son." Botan said now a little calm "I'm just afraid to make a fool out of myself." Botan added when Ken didn't answer

"And why would you make a fool out of yourself?" Ken asked still looking at her but before she can answer the elevator door opened

Botan and Ken step out of the elevator. Botan started to walk but was stop by Ken.

"What?" Botan asked confuse

"You still hadn't answered my question."

"Well maybe its because I don't know him." Botan simply answered

"I see." Ken said looking at her "How do you feel now?" He added still looking at her

"I'm fine now so don't worry." Botan said looking at him with a smile that seems to satisfy him

"Let's go then." Ken said being a good gentleman and escort Botan to Mr. Grant's close office door where the secretary had greeted them…

**Quote:**

**Love had never been blind**

**It just became blind**

**When the person who are in love**

**Doesn't want to open their eyes**

**To see what they have to see.**

**Chapter Four: Impression**

Ken had assist Botan to enter Mr. Grant's office. As Botan and Ken entered they saw that two men we're already standing waiting to greet them.

**Shuuichi's POV**

'God, she's beautiful.' Shuuichi thought can't help smiling as he saw Botan for the first time in person

'Shuuichi, her father killed your father.' A voice at the back of his head said making his smile turn into a sour one

**END OF POV**

**Botan's POV**

'According to my dad (when he was still alive) that his business partner's son has the same age as mine so he should be the red-head one.' Botan thought as he looks at the said redhead 'He has a nice smile.' She thought again when she saw the redhead guy smiled

'Ah oh! I think his angry at but why?' Botan thought when she saw the smile from the redhead vanish and turn into something she can't figure out but before she could even figure it out she was now face to face with the said red-haired guy.

**END OF POV**

"Mr. Grant!" Ken said extending his hand

"Mr. Ikusawa!" Mr. Grant said taking Ken's hand in a handshake

"I would like you to meet my client, Ms. Botan Furuya." Ken said introducing Botan

"It's nice meeting you Ms. Furuya." Mr. Grant said extending his hand

"Same here Mr. Grant." Botan said taking Mr. Grant's hand in a handshake

"This is my client Mr. Shuuichi Minamino." Mr. Grant said introducing Shuuichi

Ken and Shuuichi just shook hands but didn't exchange any words but they were looking at each other pretty intently, luckily no one notice it.

"It's nice meeting you." Botan said when Shuuichi turned to her and instead of shaking her hand had actually kissed the back of it sending electricity all over Botan's body. 'Calm down!' Botan thought to herself

"The pleasure is all mine." Shuuichi answered after the kiss and looks at Mr. Grant who was Shock then to Mr. Ikusawa who has no expression and then back to Botan

Botan was shocked but instead of saying anything she just smiled at Shuuichi as he let go of her hand.

Botan, Shuuichi, Mr. Ikusawa, Mr. Grant are now gathered in Mr. Grant's coffee table inside his office where he will read the late Mr. Minamino's Will for both Shuuichi and Mr. Furuya who has been killed and was replace by his daughter.

The Will reading went well. Botan was shock to find out that Mr. Minamino left something for his father but despite of the shock it didn't stop her to get ready to leave for her father's will reading and eventually to visit her father in his grave again, when Shuuichi suddenly approach her…

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Shuuichi asked with a smile

"I love too but I can't, I have plans today." Botan simply answered

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Shuuichi asked again with a smile 'Please say yes! God, let her say yes.' Shuuichi thought as he became a little desperate well maybe more than a little

"Dinner tomorrow night would be lovely." Botan replied with a smile

"Great, I'll pick you up at around 7 then."

"How? You don't even know where I live or do you?" Botan asked a little playfully

"I do and it's my little secret." Shuuichi answered playfully and throw her a smile

"Okay, 7 it is then." Botan said as she felt little electricity again after seeing him smile at her 'Is this what they call love?' Botan thought 'Uh! What am I saying this can't be love I mean we hardly even know each other.' Botan thought to put her back to reality after what she had thought

"Until tomorrow night then." Shuuichi said and kiss the back of Botan's hand again for goodbye

Botan left Mr. Grant's office feeling light headed at the same time in deep thought about Shuuichi's motive for inviting her for a little dinner while Shuuichi in the other hand left Mr. Grant's office to go home and plan his revenge.

**Well too short I know but what can I do, pressuring myself will only leave me in a writer's block and I don't want that to happen besides I don't want to put all my idea in to one chapter I mean so I can add if I needed to and it would be a lot easier. Anyway don't forget to review. Your review keeps me going.**


	5. A Dad's Dream

**Author's Note: I know it has been a while since I last updated and it's because my mom bought a new computer stand while she got my computer check up for anything. Anyway here's the fifth chapter and I hope you'll like it.**

**RECAP:**

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Shuuichi asked again with a smile 'Please say yes! God, let her say yes.' Shuuichi thought as he became a little desperate well maybe more than a little

"Dinner tomorrow night would be lovely." Botan replied with a smile

"Great, I'll pick you up at around 7 then."

"How? You don't even know where I live or do you?" Botan asked a little playfully

"I do and it's my little secret." Shuuichi answered playfully and throw her a smile

"Okay, 7 it is then." Botan said as she felt little electricity again after seeing him smile at her 'Is this what they call love?' Botan thought 'Uh! What am I saying this can't be love I mean we hardly even know each other.' Botan thought to put her back to reality after what she had thought

"Until tomorrow night then." Shuuichi said and kiss the back of Botan's hand again for goodbye

Botan left Mr. Grant's office feeling light headed at the same time in deep thought about Shuuichi's motive for inviting her for a little dinner while Shuuichi in the other hand left Mr. Grant's office to go home and plan his revenge.

**Quotes:**

_**True love**_

_**Comes once in a while**_

_**So grab it**_

_**When it does.**_

**Chapter Five: A Dad's Dream**

Botan was standing in front of his father's grave early that morning. She was suppose to come and visit him yesterday but her father's Will reading didn't went well unlike Mr. Minamino's Will reading which went very well.

"Hey dad!" Botan said sitting down in front of her father's grave "I miss you so much!" Botan added as she laid the flowers she brought in front of her father's gravestone

"I got a lot of things to tell you, the things you always wanted to hear ever since you found out that mom was carrying a baby girl." Botan said tears started to fall from her eyes as she remember what her father told her on the night of her eighteen birthday party.

**FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe my little princess is all grown up." Mr. Furuya said giving his daughter a big hug

"Dad, its okay, I'm still your little princess, well not exactly little but still I'm your princess." Botan said hugging her father back

"You know, I never told you this and I know your mom never told you this also." Mr. Furuya said looking at his daughter who means a lot to him especially after his wife died when Botan turned thirteen because of a heart failure

"So, you and mom had been keeping secrets from me." Botan said teasingly

"Well, I told your mom not to tell you because I'm the one who is suppose to tell you that." Mr. Furuya said with a smile "And I think this is the right time for me to tell you this." Mr. Furuya added

"I'm very much intrigue."

"Well, when I first found out that your mother was carrying a baby girl, I was so happy, I started listing down things I wanted to do with you and the things I wanted to hear from you as you grow up and believe me or not one of them is you, going home and telling me that you are in love with a guy and that you want me to meet him and then I will be playing the role of a protective dad." Mr. Furuya said and laugh as Botan laugh with him

"Dad, I love you so much!" Botan said after their laughter subsided

"I love you too Princess!" Mr. Furuya said kissing Botan on the cheek

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Dad, I know I never told you that I'm in love with a guy because no one had ever make my heart do a Summer Sault the way you said that mom make you feel and I know it was too late to say it now but I think I had fallen in love with Mr. Minamino's son and I base it on my heart for it always do the Summer Sault." Botan said tears started to fall from her eyes "How I wish you're here to play the very protective father you always wanted." She added sadly

The wind around the cemetery blew a soft reassuring breeze which bring comfort to Botan's sad heart and as she close her eyes to let the soft reassuring breeze comfort her someone slowly crept out of a huge tree near her father's grave and left without her noticing with a camera hanging on the said person's neck.

**Minamino's Resident…**

Shuuichi was sitting in his desk located in the library doing paper works for the company. He had finish getting ready 3 hours ago and he don't know why he was to eager to go get ready earlier and what bothers him is that he is not the type of person who took his appearance and the things he would wear very seriously but he was now and that explain him finishing getting ready for his date with Botan 3 hours.

'What is it with me?' Shuuichi thought can't concentrate on his paper work anymore

'Nothing is wrong with you, you're just exited.' The voice on the back of his head said

'And it's all because of the revenge that I so wanted to do.' Shuuichi thought 'Yes, that is it, I just can't wait to have my revenge in her family.' He added as he began working on his paper work again

**FURUYA'S RESIDENT…**

Botan was in her room getting ready for a dinner with Shuuichi Minamino and even though it was still six o'clock she can't help but to be early for she wanted to make a good impression as she remember what she told her father a while ago about her heart doing a Summer Sault for Shuuichi Minamino and she also remember last night when she couldn't sleep because Shuuichi Minamino was haunting her, from his smile and gentleness to a woman that had finally made her realize she is attracted to him.

Botan was all set and it was nearly 7, she put on her shoes that matches her simple but elegant black dress and she was admiring herself on her body mirror when someone knock on her door…

"Ms. Furuya, Mr. Minamino had arrive and his waiting for you in the living room." Miki, the youngest maid said after she poke her head and look toward Botan

"Thanks, Miki." Botan said looking at Miki then at the body mirror again

Miki bowed her head and left Botan's room toward the kitchen while she saw her co-worker handed Mr. Minamino a glass of juice before going back herself to the kitchen.

Botan who was still upstairs on her room was looking at her reflection for the last time before taking a deep breath and with her purse on her hand she started to open her bedroom door and went down to the stairs toward the living room were Shuuichi is waiting for her…

**That's it! I know it's short but I hope you like it. LOL and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. The Dinner Date

**Author's Note: Well this is the next chapter and I really hope you'll like it and sorry if it took me a long time to update and it's all because I got a writer's block and the fact that I'm going to college.**

**RECAP:**

Botan was all set and it was nearly 7, she put on her shoes that matches her simple but elegant black dress and she was admiring herself on her body mirror when someone knock on her door…

"Ms. Furuya, Mr. Minamino had arrive and his waiting for you in the living room." Miki, the youngest maid said after she poke her head and look toward Botan

"Thanks, Miki." Botan said looking at Miki then at the body mirror again

Miki bowed her head and left Botan's room toward the kitchen while she saw her co-worker handed Mr. Minamino a glass of juice before going back herself to the kitchen.

Botan who was still upstairs on her room was looking at her reflection for the last time before taking a deep breath and with her purse on her hand she started to open her bedroom door and went down to the stairs toward the living room were Shuuichi is waiting for her…

**Chapter Six: The Dinner Date**

Shuuichi was sited on the luxurious couch with a glass of juice on his hand. He was sipping on his glass when he heard a faint foot step coming from the grand staircase and with much curiosity he look up at the grand staircase and saw Botan coming down from the stairs. Her simple black dress is hugging her figure making her look sexy and the high hilled shoes she wear makes her legs look long and sexy too as he watch her he can't help but to feel hot and he can feel his black elegant slacks getting tight around the middle. (Sorry but I must explain it as much as I can).

Botan who was walking down the grand staircase saw Shuuichi put the juice he was holding on the table and stood up from the couch waiting for her. She can feel her heart do the summer Sault again. He was wearing a black slacks and blue polo shirt (Short sleeves). He was so breath taking, she can make out his muscle because of the way his polo had affect his body and she can't help but to blush.

Shuuichi approach her when she was three flights up the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Shuuichi said kissing her right hand in a very gentleman way

"Thank you." Botan simply replied still blushing

"Ready to go?" Shuuichi simply asked as he look at her blush 'One point for me. I can't believe it, this is easy.' He added from his thought

"Sure." Botan replied and he escorted her to his car

Shuuichi help Botan to enter his car before going to the driver's sit and started the engine. It didn't take long and now they are on they're way to the restaurant.

**The Ai Restaurant… (Ai means love in Chinese)**

Shuuichi and Botan entered the five star restaurant. Botan's hands are safely around Shuuichi's arm. As they entered the manager came forward…

"Shuuichi." The manager said

"Kyo." Shuuichi said acknowledging the manager "This is Ms. Botan Furuya." Shuuichi added looking at Botan "And Botan this is my friend Kyo, his the manager of this restaurant."

"It's nice meeting you Ms. Furuya." Kyo said kissing her hand

"It's nice to meet you too." Botan replied

"I got you table all set just follow me." Kyo said in a professional way and lead them toward a secluded place.

Botan was shock to see that they were outside the restaurant, they are on a garden, their table sitting alone on the middle of the garden and she can hear music being played.

Shuuichi who sneak a glance at her saw her reaction and he can't help but to feel happy because he can see that Botan like it so much.

They are now sited on their tables. Their order had been made. Shuuichi who was looking at her didn't said anything for a while he was to busy looking at her, the way she look around her, she looks so innocent, so beautiful, so breath taking that he can't explain which is which.

"Do you like everything you see?" Shuuichi finally asked with great effort

"Yes, it's so romantic and all." Botan replied as the musician started to play another sweet slow song

"Do want to dance?" Shuuichi asked offering his hand to her

Botan simple smiled and put her hand to Shuuichi's offering hand both felt electricity traveling their body.

Botan had her arms around Shuuichi's neck while he hand his hands on her hips and he had tried his best not to feel her all the way down.

**Shuuichi's POV**

'God, this is hard.' Shuuichi thought trying not to slip his hand down

"You bet it is.' A vice from his head said and he can't disagree with him because with a simple touch like this can make him go hard (Yes he is getting hard again. Twice in one night. I'm very bad aren't I?) What if he saw her naked then? What will happen?

'Wow cowboy, who told you, you'll see her naked?' the voice said again

"No one." Shuuichi murmured (But he doesn't know that he had muttered his answer)

**End Of POV**

"No one what Shuuichi?" Botan asked him confuse as she look at his eyes trying her best not to melt

'Oh no! She heard me. What am I going to say?' He thought for a while and the answer came quickly "I said no one had ever captured my heart the way you did and I know that we just met but will you allow me to visit you so we can get to know each other."

"Of course." Botan said smiling and he couldn't help to smile back with relief

After the song ended they walk back to their table and food are being serve. As they eat they started to get to know each other.

**Somewhere In A Dark Room… (Dark room where photographer make their picture you know what I mean right? Sorry I don't what's it called)**

"You'll soon be mine my beauty." A voice said looking down at the picture that he was developing. A picture of a young beautiful woman in the cemetery appeared.

**Well there you have it guys and tell me what you think LOL!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I'm just really busy. The Professors won't stop giving us assignments but anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho.

**RECAP:**

"No one what Shuuichi?" Botan asked him confuse as she look at his eyes trying her best not to melt

'Oh no! She heard me. What am I going to say?' He thought for a while and the answer came quickly "I said no one had ever captured my heart the way you did and I know that we just met but will you allow me to visit you so we can get to know each other."

"Of course." Botan said smiling and he couldn't help to smile back with relief

After the song ended they walk back to their table and food are being serve. As they eat they started to get to know each other.

Somewhere In A Dark Room… (Dark room where photographer make their picture you know what I mean right? Sorry I don't what's it called) 

"You'll soon be mine my beauty." A voice said looking down at the picture that he was developing. A picture of a young beautiful woman in the cemetery appeared.

Chapter Seven: Not Falling 

Botan woke up very early to get ready for work. It is her first day on the company that was named for her by Mr. Minamino so she feels both nervous and excited at the same time. After two hours of preparing, she was all set and ready to go when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Botan called to let the maid know that she will answer the door.

Botan opened the door and was met by a bouquet of red roses that was held high so she can't see the face of the person holding the roses.

"Good Morning!" A deep voice sounded behind the bouquet of roses. Botan knew it was Shuuichi automatically because of his voice and she was right. Shuuichi slowly lower the bouquet of roses to see Botan looking at him.

"Good morning to you too!" Botan said smiling at him.

"A bouquet of red roses for a beautiful woman." Shuuichi said smiling as he handed her the roses.

"Thanks, they are lovely." Botan answered as she took the roses from Shuuichi and smelled it.

"You look lovelier than the roses." Shuuichi said and he meant it. Botan really look lovelier wearing a simple pink tank top covered by a black color blazer and a simple black slacks.

"Thanks, uhm… would you like to come in?" Botan asked looking at Shuuichi trying not to blush.

"No thanks, I got something different on my mind." Shuuichi said playfully as he folds his arm revealing his strong chest and biceps as his white polo hug his chest part and biceps.

BOTAN'S POV 

'What does he mean by that?' Botan thought as she looks at Shuuichi. 'Oh! He looks good on his business suit, how it fitted him so well and that strong chest and arms.'

'I wonder how will it feel being on his arms and against his chest?' Botan thought again as image of her being hug by Shuuichi came flowing on her mind. "Oh no! What am I thinking? Stop it.' Botan told herself as she block the image from her mind.

**END OF POV**

"Botan, are you alright?" Shuuichi asked looking at Botan "Your turning red." He added.

"I'm fine." Botan answered trying to compose herself. "I was just thinking."

"Let me see." Shuuichi said looking at her then said, "Your thinking about me aren't you?" Shuuichi teased.

"No!" Botan blurted out as she avoids Shuuichi's eyes.

"Really, then why don't you look at me and say it." Shuuichi said still teasing. 'I could really play this teasing game with you knowing that I'm never going to get tired of it just as long as I see you blushing.' Shuuichi thought and that thought can't help but to blow him away just a little to the possibility of him loving her.

"Fine, you caught me but it's not a crime is it?" Botan asked defensively a little ashamed that she was caught reed handed.

"Hey, I didn't say it's a crime, in fact I was thinking about you too." Shuuichi replied sincerely as he remembered last night event when he wasn't able to sleep.

**FLASHBACK…**

Shuuichi had just arrived home from Botan's mansion as he had dropped her off. He felt really tired to work on some of his paper works so he decided to retire in his room to prepare for bed.

Shuuichi found himself lying on his bed ready for the dreamless sleep to consume him but instead it won't come. His sleepiness had deserted him and was replaced by a feeling of longing but not just any longing but a longing for a certain blue-haired woman named Botan.

He can't forget her, her scent that she had on her makes him want to nuzzle his face on the crook of her neck and smell her there, the feel of her skin against him, the way she talk and smile and most of all the way her body move when they dance together was simply irresistible that she made him so addicted to her. At least that was the only explanation.

'Why am I thinking about her?' Shuuichi thought to himself trying to erase Botan from his thought.

'Your thinking about her because she's different.' A voice from the back of Shuuichi's head said

'How can she be different? She's a woman same us others.' Shuuichi asked for he can't find the answer.

'She's different because you're falling in love with her.' The voice answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

'I can't be falling in love with her.' Shuuichi thought with determination. 'She's my way to revenge my father's death and I won't let my plan be ruined by a stupid feeling.' Shuuichi added as he stood up from his bed to go to his study room and start working on the paper works.

'Who are you fooling? Botan is the kind of woman you can't help but fall deeply in love with.' The voice said to Shuuichi.

Shuuichi didn't pay attention to the voice last remark for he was sure that he will never fall in love with a person who's father killed his father.

Shuuichi went to his study room and started work without knowing that he had fallen asleep on his chair with piece of papers in front of him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Tell me, did you like it or not. Also next chapter will be up as soon as I can finish type it. I'm really sorry for the late update, really busy with my studies and all but please don't forget to review. I'll be waiting. LOL!**


	8. What If I Am?

**Author's Note: Well here I am again for the next chappy, sorry for the long wait I got stuck with school works anyway some of my story are pending but I'll continue it as soon I finish this one and I'll finish this as soon as I can. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu.**

**RECAP:**

'How can she be different? She's a woman same us others.' Shuuichi asked for he can't find the answer.

'She's different because you're falling in love with her.' The voice answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

'I can't be falling in love with her.' Shuuichi thought with determination. 'She's my way to revenge my father's death and I won't let my plan be ruined by a stupid feeling.' Shuuichi added as he stood up from his bed to go to his study room and start working on the paper works.

'Who are you fooling? Botan is the kind of woman you can't help but fall deeply in love with.' The voice said to Shuuichi.

Shuuichi didn't pay attention to the voice last remark for he was sure that he will never fall in love with a person who's father killed his father.

Shuuichi went to his study room and started work without knowing that he had fallen asleep on his chair with piece of papers in front of him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Chapter Eight: What if I am?**

"Hello, earth to Shuuichi." Botan said as she wave her hand in front of Shuuichi's face.

"Sorry, I kind a visited Pluto to see how cold it is." Shuuichi said making Botan laugh "Anyway, will you go out with me today?" Shuuichi added with a smile after Botan laugh subsided.

"I can't, I got to go to work today and I need to go to the company that you father had left for my father before he died." Botan said seriously as she saw Shuuichi's smiling face change but before she could register it Shuuichi's smiling face was back.

"How about dinner then?" Shuuichi asked forcing himself to remain smiling while fighting to control the anger that had suddenly flowed through his body. 'You see, I told you I can't love her and here's my reason.' He told the voice that had bugged him all night.

"Okay." Botan simply answered also with a smile.

"Then I'll drop you off in your office and I'll pick you up later." Shuuichi offered desperate to make Botan like him even more so he can move on to the next step of his plan.

"Okay, but you'll be picking me up on your father's company." Botan said as Shuuichi simply nodded and avoided her gaze.

Shuuichi took Botan's hand and guided her to his car. When they're both settled on his car, Shuuichi started the car and drive towards Botan's office.

"Thanks Shuuichi." Botan said as Shuuichi help her out of his car.

"You're welcome." Shuuichi answered, closing the car door behind her "I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yes." Botan simply answered and walk to the Building's lobby.

Shuuichi look at Botan's retreating back for one last time before getting in on his car and drive toward his own office.

Botan look back at Shuuichi as he started his car and drove toward his office. Botan can't help but to smile for she had a dinner date with Shuuichi later.

**BOTAN'S OFFICE…**

Botan was sitting on her office trying to work but she can't for Shuuichi's image is hunting her.

**BOTAN'S POV…**

'Your falling.' A voice on the back of her head said.

'No I'm not.' Botan replied defensively.

'Oh come on, admit it, you're falling for him.' The voice said not believing Botan.

'No I'm not, so stop it.'

'Yes you are and I know it because everything adds up.' The voice said trying to make Botan see her feelings towards Shuuichi.

'What adds up?" Botan asked curiously.

'You, dreaming about him last night and now, for being occupied by him and the dinner date later that you can't help but to be now also the fact that you like his smile, his touch, his…'

'Okay, fine, I got it. So what if I am?' Botan said finally admitting that she is indeed falling in love with Shuuichi.

'Nothing, but since you had admitted it, I think he felt the same way to you too.' the voice said making Botan think about Shuuichi's action the first time they have met.

Everything was perfect, Shuuichi simply is a gentleman and a handsome and strong one too but then, could you consider love base on a guy's action of being a man woman always dream of.

Botan was left to think about the answer to her question and forget her work that was needed to be done.

**END OF POV**

Botan was still thinking when a faint knocks send her back to reality. She looks at the clock on her desk and was shock to see that she had been thinking for almost 4 hours. Botan then look at her door as it opened and reveal her family lawyer Mr. Ikusawa, who would bring her to Mr. Minamino's company that is called Furuya & Minamino's Enterprises.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Mr. Ikusawa asked looking at her as he enter.

"Sure." Botan simply said as she arrange the pieces of papers in front of her and stored it back in her filing cabinet while making a mental note to herself to do that tomorrow.

"Do you want to grab a bite for lunch?" Mr. Ikusawa asked looking at his watch that said 12:15 pm.

"That's a good idea." Botan answered getting her purse and walk toward to Mr. Ikusawa as they made their way to his car together.

'I can't believe I spent half the day assessing if what I feel about Shuuichi is love. And the worst part is, what I feel for him is love.' Botan thought to herself as Mr. Ikusawa drove toward an Italian Restaurant for pasta.

**SHUUISHI MINAMINO'S OFFICE…**

Shuuichi was sitting on his office chair looking at Botan's picture that was taken by his hired investigator.

'You're one hell of a beautiful woman.' Shuuichi thought as he put Botan's picture in his office drawer and started working.

**Well what can you say? Be waiting for your review!**


	9. What Does It Mean?

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter Nine and thanks for waiting and the reviews. Gosh, it's my 18th birthday last Wednesday(Aug. 10) and I decided to post this as a gift for you guys.**

**RECAP:**

**SHUUISHI MINAMINO'S OFFICE…**

Shuuichi was sitting on his office chair looking at Botan's picture that was taken by his hired investigator.

'You're one hell of a beautiful woman.' Shuuichi thought as he put Botan's picture in his office drawer and started working.

**Chapter Nine: What Does It Mean?**

**Italian Restaurant…**

"Nervous?" Mr. Ikusawa asked Botan who was absent-mindedly twirling her straw on her mango shake.

"What?" Botan asked confused.

"I ask if you're nervous." Mr. Ikusawa said looking at Botan who had stop twirling her straw on her shake.

"I guess so, I mean what if they don't welcome me, I never been there Ken and nervous is one of the feeling that I feel." Botan said as she sips from her shake.

Mr. Ikusawa smiled at Botan and said, "Don't worry about it too much, of course all the staff there will welcome you and beside you are the kind of person that everyone can't help but to fall in love with."

"Thanks, I feel much better." Botan said as the waiter arrived with their orders.

**Furuya And Minamino's Enterprises…**

Ken Ikusawa was right; everyone can't help but to fall in love with Botan. She's not just beautiful but also brains and sociable too. Making everyone like her as soon as they met her.

Botan was now sitting in her office doing some paper works to catch up with the company's progress when someone knock at her door.

"Miss Furuya, there's someone wants to see you, he said he was your friend." Rika, Botan's assistant in Furuya And Minamino's Enterprises said entering Botan's office.

"Let him in then." Botan said as Rika nodded and left her office. 'I wonder who could it be?' Botan thought looking at the door to see a guy with red hair entered her office.

"Hey!" Shuuichi said looking at Botan who look stunned to see him.

"Shuuichi, oh god, I totally forgot we have a dinner date." Botan said looking at the pile of paper work she needed to do. 'Damn, and I look like a mess.' Botan added to her thought.

"It's okay, I'll just wait for you to finish." Shuuichi said smiling to assure Botan that it was okay. 'You can still be beautiful after having so much to do.' Shuuichi thought looking at Botan who still look fresh and beautiful as ever. "This is for you by the way." Shuuichi said handing Botan a bouquet of roses that he had been hiding from his back.

"Thanks!" Botan said accepting the roses and smell the freshness of it. "I'll just finish this, then we can go." Botan added smiling at him.

"It's okay, take your time." Shuuichi said and sat comfortably on a couch that was in Botan's office.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Botan asked looking at Shuuichi.

"No, thank you." Shuuichi answered and open a magazine that he saw lying on the coffee table and started reading.

Botan started to walk fast so she could at least finish some of the paper work while Shuuichi can't help but to look at her once in a while.

**Shuuichi's POV…**

Shuuichi can't help but to think how Botan is different from all the girls he had courted in the past. Botan is different not because of the fact that he doesn't love her or that he is courting her to avenge his father's death but the way he court her was different.

Shuuichi remembered the time when he was courting Maya, he never bothered hiding the bouquet of roses in his back, he just give it to her and that is that, or whenever he wanted to give Maya a flower, he just call the shop and asked them to deliver it to her and that they are the one to write something on the card but with Botan it's a different story, he wants to be the one to pick and buy the flowers and he don't know why it's a big deal hiding the flowers on his back, its just that he was acting what his heart or mind dictate. It's not only roses but also on dates, with Maya and the others, he just asked his assistant to do the necessary things but with Botan its all him.

**END OF POV**

"I'm all set." Botan said interrupting Shuuichi's thought.

Shuuichi look up at Botan and smiled after seeing her smiled at him.

"Let's go then." Shuuichi said offering his hand to Botan who took it.

Shuuichi and Botan left for the restaurant where Shuuichi has reserved. They arrived and were shown to their table, which was far away from the other customers.

"This is a nice place." Botan said when they are settled. "I like it, it's so cozy." Botan added.

"It's good that you like it." Shuuichi said, "I like this place too, my dad used to bring me here once in a while, just to do a what he called 'Male Bonding'" Shuuichi added somehow at ease talking to Botan about his father.

"How nice, my dad used to bring me to the Ferris wheel even when I'm old already and we would laugh together and suddenly he would change subject into me having a boyfriend and all." Botan said looking at Shuuichi "I really miss him you know." Botan added matter of fact.

Shuuichi watch Botan reminisced the memory of her father and somehow hearing Botan talked about him make him feel that Mr. Furuya is a nice man and also he didn't felt any anger for the man when Botan mentioned him. What does that mean?

**A very confusing chapter for me but please review and tell me what you think though!**


	10. Officially A Couple

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter and thanks for waiting and also for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**RECAP:**

Shuuichi and Botan left for the restaurant where Shuuichi has reserved. They arrived and were shown to their table, which was far away from the other customers.

"This is a nice place." Botan said when they are settled. "I like it, it's so cozy." Botan added.

"It's good that you like it." Shuuichi said, "I like this place too, my dad used to bring me here once in a while, just to do a what he called 'Male Bonding'" Shuuichi added somehow at ease talking to Botan about his father.

"How nice, my dad used to bring me to the Ferris wheel even when I'm old already and we would laugh together and suddenly he would change subject into me having a boyfriend and all." Botan said looking at Shuuichi "I really miss him you know." Botan added matter of fact.

Shuuichi watch Botan reminisced the memory of her father and somehow hearing Botan talked about him make him feel that Mr. Furuya is a nice man and also he didn't felt any anger for the man when Botan mentioned him. What does that mean?

**Chapter Ten: Officially A Couple.**

"I want to be honest with you." Shuuichi said half way through dinner. "I like you so much." Shuuichi added looking at Botan to see her reaction.

"Like, in what way?" Botan asked while praying to God at the same time that he meant what she thinks he meant.

"I want us to be more than friends." Shuuichi answered and somehow he really meant it and not because of his plan but before he could think about it he dismiss it.

Botan's heart did a very fast flip flop after hearing Shuuichi, and Botan knew that she needs to tell him that she wanted the same thing as his.

"Botan?" Shuuichi asked worried that Botan would say no, that she doesn't feel the same way.

"I just can't believe it, I mean, I felt the same way about you too." Botan said trying hard to explain her feelings.

"Really?" Shuuichi asked, having a hard time to contain the happiness that had suddenly bubbled up from his chest and went all over his body.

"Really!" Botan simply answered with a smile.

Everything happens so fast. The next thing Botan knows, she was standing with Shuuichi next on their secluded table and he was kissing her.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm going way to fast for you." Shuuichi said breathlessly after he pulled away from the kiss.

Botan, who was still out of breath from the kiss smiled at him and said, "It was a long time coming."

"I know!" Shuuichi simply said, looking at Botan's eyes then on her lips that are parted a little and still pink and swollen from his kisses. "You taste so good." Shuuichi added and before Botan could say anything else, Shuuichi had captured her mouth for another kiss.

As Shuuichi kiss Botan, he nipped her lower lips for her to open her lips for him to be able to thrust his tongue which send electricity to Botan's whole body making her wrap her arms around Shuuichi's neck for support.

**Three Days Later…**

"Am I early?" Shuuichi asked as he entered Botan's office with a smile on his face.

Botan, who was working on some documents look up and smiled at Shuuichi.

"Hey you!" Botan said standing up as Shuuichi walk towards her and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Ready?" Shuuichi asked her.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Botan said and kiss him lightly on the lips before clearing her desk so that she and Shuuichi can have their fifth date. "I'm all set." Botan added as she approach Shuuichi who lace his fingers with her.

**The Date…**

Shuuichi and Botan where sitting on a secluded beach that only Shuichi knows about. According to him, his dad used to bring his mom here where they both just hold their hands together and recall the time that they had shared and will be sharing. And now, Shuuichi and Botan are doing exactly what Shuuichi's parents had been doing, hand entwined with each other looking at the ocean as they recall the days they had spent with each other.

Shuuichi and Botan recalled the day when they had first kiss.

**(A/N: The following are what had happened the last three days.)  
****  
After The kiss They Shared On Their Date…**

Shuuichi had taken Botan home after they finished dinner and he kissed her again before saying goodbye.

**The Next Day After The Kiss…**

Shuuichi had picked Botan up from her office again with a bouquet of red roses hiding behind his back and on that particular day he had took her to the secluded beach and told her about the place and how it meant a lot to him and to his parents.

**The Day After The Beach…**

Shuuichi had taken Botan to the Carnival the whole day, the same Carnival whe4re Botan's father used to take her. Shuuichi and Botan rode the Ferris Wheel many times and they play games all they long acting like teenagers all over again.

**The Day After The Carnival…**

Shuuichi had picked Botan up from her office and took her to one of Japan's Festival and in there, Shuuichi had made their relationship official by asking her to be his girlfriend in front of all the people in the Festival.

**(A/N: This part and on are on the present time.)**

"I like this, sitting here with you, looking at the ocean, waiting for the sun to rise." Botan murmured as Shuuichi's arms wrap around her tightly making her able to lay her back on his chest even more than possible. "Its so romantic." Botan added, feeling Shuuichi's warmth enveloping her.

"I can say I feel the same way." Shuuichi said near Botan's right ear, and as she move her head to look at him, he had captured her lips with a kiss making her arms wrap automatically on his neck.

Unknown to them, someone was taking a picture of them as they kiss.

"Take your time as much as you can Shuuichi because it wont last." A man's voice said as he stop taking pictures and started to walk towards his car which was part far away from the beach where the couples where kissing so that they wont here him coming and leaving.

**That's it so Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to post the next chapter next week.**


	11. A Perfect Couple

**Author's Not: Sorry for the long wait when I told you that I'll try to update within last week, my reason is school portfolio projects and the up coming midterm next week anyway here's the next chap and I know that it's happening to fast but what can you do if it is a whirlwind romance.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't Yu Yu Hokusho.**

**RECAP:**

"I like this, sitting here with you, looking at the ocean, waiting for the sun to rise." Botan murmured as Shuuichi's arms wrap around her tightly making her able to lay her back on his chest even more than possible. "Its so romantic." Botan added, feeling Shuuichi's warmth enveloping her.

"I can say I feel the same way." Shuuichi said near Botan's right ear, and as she move her head to look at him, he had captured her lips with a kiss making her arms wrap automatically on his neck.

Unknown to them, someone was taking a picture of them as they kiss.

"Take your time as much as you can Shuuichi because it wont last." A man's voice said as he stop taking pictures and started to walk towards his car which was part far away from the beach where the couples where kissing so that they wont here him coming and leaving.

**Chapter Eleven: A Perfect Couple**

**3 Weeks Later…**

Botan and Shuuichi are on the same secluded beach that they love. Shuuichi has his arms wrap around Botan small waist when…

"Botan, I know it is too soon but," Shuuichi said turning Botan to face him then kneeling down on one knee with a small jeweler's box in his hands that reveal a small stunning amethyst color diamond just like her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Isn't everything going to fast?" Botan asked looking down at Shuuichi, whom was still kneeling in front of her awaiting for his answer.

"I know but I don't think I could keep my hands off you and I want to respect you that's why I want to preserve your innocence." Shuuichi said 'Good save!' he thought to himself for he didn't expect Botan to say those word for he thought he got her in his hands but then he was wrong the same thing he was wrong thinking that she is the same us the other woman he dated.

"Really?" Botan asked, shocked from Shuuichi's revelation. 'At least his suffering just like me.' Botan thought as she remembers the dreams she'd been having about Shuuichi and her getting married and having a long, hot and passionate lovemaking.

"Really and as you know I'm quite an impatient man." Shuuichi said looking at her to make his point "Also I want a virgin wife." Shuuichi added.

Botan who heard it blushed crimson.

"You are still virgin right?" Shuuichi suddenly asked after remembering that his making an assumption that Botan was still a virgin. 'Botan is a very attractive woman and she might not be that innocent, she might had slept with a lot of guys.' He thought and that thought send a jealousy through his body knowing that someone had deflower her already.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin." Botan answered in a whisper that even it was a whisper Shuuichi heard it and a feeling of possessiveness and satisfaction that he was the first man made him double take in order to control and remember his plan of revenge.

"I'm happy to hear that but about me other question…"

"Yes." Botan simply answer thanking God that she hadn't blurted the answer out.

Shuuichi who heard Botan's answer smile at her lovingly as he slip the ring in her left ring finger and kiss he deeply on the lips.

"I love you, Shuuichi!" Botan said for the first time ever since they've been a couple.

"I love you too, my Botan!" Shuuichi said for the first time too. He never told any woman that he love them but he had told those three simple words to Botan and somehow part of him knew that he meant it but as his father's body lying on the table of the morgue appear in Shuuichi's mind's eye he knows that what he felt for Botan is nothing close to love but a love for revenge instead.

Botan heard Shuuichi call her 'My Botan' and oh how she wanted to be his forever making her realize that she made the right decision in accepting Shuuichi marriage proposal so she could be his forever.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Shuuichi and Botan are sitting on Shuuichi's office lounge couch for an interview with the Time's Magazine International (A/N: I know that rich people and business people are always in Time's Magazine so I'm using it right now but I added International so everyone in the world can read the Magazine.) about their upcoming wedding.

It's the annual Valentine's Special Edition or VSE of the Time's Magazine International and every Valentine they feature a story about Business Tycoons falling in love or a Business Tycoons daughter tying the knot. For this VSE they are featuring the upcoming wedding of Shuuichi Minamino The Eligible Business Tycoon In Empire State Development and Botan Furuya The Princess Of All Princess. (A/N: Botan is known as The Princess Of All Princess because she was by far the most beautiful woman in the elite society that doesn't need to put on make-ups to be beautiful, its her inner beauty and simplicity that gave her the title.)

The reporter from the Time's Magazine International had arrived and the interview had begun.

**A Week After The Interview…**

The Time's Magazine International had release their Special edition The VSE together with their original Magazine and it was a success, a lot of people from the Elite society to the middle class society bought a copy of the Time's Magazine International all are excited to read about Shuuichi and Botan's love story especially when rumors had been flying around that Mr. Furuya had dislike Mr. Minamino and that one of them had ended up killing the other.

**The Business Tycoon And The Princess:  
****Tying Up The Knot.**

Shuuichi Minamino, Business Tycoon In Empire State

Development and The son of the late Business

Tycoon In Empire State Development Mr. Minamino and

Botan Furuya, The Princess Of All Princess

and the daughter of the late Business Tycoon

Mr. Furuya had announce to Time's Magazine International

Exclusively a week before the release of VSE

that they are tying up the knot.

As all of us are very curious on how this couple

had started out Mr. Minamino had been very helpful

enough to tell us the details. According to Mr. Minamino,

he met Ms. Furuya in his father's will reading and

he also told us and we quote "When I first laid eyes

on her, my heart had skip a bit and I know from then on

that this is the girl that I wanted to be with and

that I had fallen head over heels in love with Botan."

Botan who was sitting with Shuuichi while we are doing

the interview can't help but to let a few tears fall from

her eyes and as we asked her the reasons of the tears,

she simply said "I felt the same way about him too

and I can't help but to feel happy that after everything

we both had goner through in our lives, here we are

finding love and planning to be a family." After dating for

a month and a week, both decided to get marry and

when asked why the sudden thought of marriage

they both simple answer "Its one hell of a whirlwind

romance." As for the Honeymoon, Mr. Minamino said

"It's a classified information."

The wedding will be held in a month and Shuuichi and

Botan had hire the well known wedding planner

Cassey because of her ability to plan weddings in

lest than a month. Cassey, who had done most of

the celebrity and other elite society wedding had

signed the contract as the wedding planner and is

said to being paid up to 150,000 to 200,000 Yen.

The church and the reception had already been

chosen and the guest list had already been

made and Time's Magazine International is on the

list to bring you the covers of this event and as a special

addition, the wedding budget is in the range of 500,000 yen

and up, surely this is the wedding that everyone will

be talking about.

Above the article are two pictures of Botan and Shuuichi, one is while they are kissing and the other is while Shuuichi has his arms wrap around Botan waist while she had her arms around Shuuichi neck and they head are head leaning to each other. (A/N: I hope you got the picture.)

To everyone who read and saw the picture in the magazine can describe the couple in four words "What A Perfect Couple."

While everyone in the Elite society are happy and so as the family friends of the couples, somewhere in Japan, a guy was cutting Botan and Shuuichi's picture from the magazine and after that, he divided the picture into two separating Shuuichi and Botan. The guy threw Shuuichi's picture into the burning fire and watch as the picture melt in front of his eyes giving him satisfaction before kissing Botan's picture and sticking it up to his wall with the other picture of Botan.

"Just you wait, I'll deal with you soon." The guy said looking at the fireplace where he had burned Shuuichi's picture. "Then, I'll have you all to myself my darling princess." The guy added looking at his wall where a dozens of Botan's picture are hanging.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter but don't worry I'll try to really update soon, maybe after the midterm and I'm changing the rating to M just in case. I know everything happens so fast but I hope you guys can keep up and understand thanks for reading and don't forget to review. LOL!**


	12. Just Perfect

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update but here is the next chapter hope you like it. To tell you I tried to write it down while I was studying for my exam so I hope this chapter makes sence. Hehe!**

**RECAP:**

To everyone who read and saw the picture in the magazine can describe the couple in four words "What A Perfect Couple."

While everyone in the Elite society are happy and so as the family friends of the couples, somewhere in Japan, a guy was cutting Botan and Shuuichi's picture from the magazine and after that, he divided the picture into two separating Shuuichi and Botan. The guy threw Shuuichi's picture into the burning fire and watch as the picture melt in front of his eyes giving him satisfaction before kissing Botan's picture and sticking it up to his wall with the other picture of Botan.

"Just you wait, I'll deal with you soon." The guy said looking at the fireplace where he had burned Shuuichi's picture. "Then, I'll have you all to myself my darling princess." The guy added looking at his wall where a dozens of Botan's picture are hanging.

**Chapter Twelve: Just Perfect**

A month had gone by quickly and the wedding will be a day away. Both Shuuichi and Botan are excited but in a different reason, Botan, For she was marrying her Mr. right while Shuuichi on the other hand is marrying the daughter of the man who killed his father and as a bonus a beautiful wife that will be a ticket for him to get the revenge he'd been wanting to have.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING…**

"Have you told Botan about the threat letters you've been getting?" Detective Touya asked, as he looks at Shuuichi who'd asked him to investigate the e-mails and letters he'd been receiving after his wedding announcement with Botan on the Time's Magazine International.

"She doesn't need to know anything about it, beside, you're investigating the threat and I know you'll get to the bottom of it." Shuuichi said looking at some of Detective Touya progress report on the investigation.

"I understand, but I just think you should tell Botan, you know, to give her a head up." Detective Touya said "I mean, if the threat you've been receiving is not a prank which I assume is not then you should warn Botan because whoever threatening you could use Botan." Detective Touya added when he had caught Shuuichi's full attention.

Shuuichi, who heard Detective Touya's thought about him warning Botan and Botan getting in danger because of him had shock him to the core and Shuuichi can't believe that a thought of Botan getting in dander could do that to him.

"I guess your right, but I don't know when and how to tell her." Shuuichi said looking at Detective Touya as he think about a perfect time but can't find a good time for tomorrow is his wedding day and after that he and Botan will go to Italy for their one month honeymoon.

"I'm not telling you to tell her just like that, all I'm saying is give her an idea about the threats and it's okay if you don't tell her during your wedding or your honeymoon because it's your time to be together but make sure you tell her." Detective Touya said as if reading Shuuichi's mind.

"I guess your right." Shuuichi simply said amazed and sure that he had hired the right detective for the investigation.

"Of course I' am." Detective Touya said standing up "And I shall leave you to rest for your very important day tomorrow."

"Thank you Detective and I hope to see you there." Shuuichi said standing up to show the Detective out.

After showing the detective out Shuuichi went to his room and lay on his bed thinking about Botan finally going to be his tomorrow and his revenge will be complete soon.

**IN THE HOTEL ROOM...**  
(Botan is staying in a 5 star hotel with her bride maids.)

Botan was laying on her bed thinking of the event that will take place tomorrow night, the night where she will give Shuuichi her body and soul the night where they will show each other how much they love each other.

**THE WEDDING DAY... **  
(Botan part)

Botan was only weary a red silk robe while she sit in front of the hotel's dresser in her room as her hairstylist and make-up artist do there thing.

According to Botan's hair stylist a video recorder man will arrive after an hour to tape or do a documents or something so she need to be ready.

(Shuuichi's Part)

Shuuichi was ready all he needed to do is put his suite but he decided to put it before the wedding start for he is going to the church with his best man Business Tycoon Hiei to check on Cassey's work and to give last minute details if anything is needed.

(Botan's part)

The video recording man arrives and he told Botan to sit on the edge of the bed and started to play or touch everything on her bed.

Botan followed the video recording man. She sat at the edge of her bed and started to touch her gown that laying elegantly on the top of her bed, to the rings, the coin in the basket, her bouquet of red roses, her white shoes, the wedding invitations that are all on top of her bed properly arrange.

After 15 minutes of videoing the video man had finally left so Botan could change and her veil could be put on her hair, before the wedding start which is 2 hours away.

**AT THE CHURCH...**

"Move the flowers a little to the left." Cassey instructed as a guy on a white t-shirt carrying the flowers followed her instruction "perfect." Cassey exclaimed seeing her work for the first time now that it was all put together and complete.

The church is beautiful instead for the usual red carpet it's now sky blue to remind Botan and Shuuichi the time they spent waiting for the sun to set or the sun to shine. There where scented candles in tall candleholders that will be lit before Botan march down the aisle and to make the candleholders attractive flowers and silk are added.

"Just Perfect!" Cassey said again with satisfaction before going out of the church and talk to her staff for a job well done.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter and I hope you guys understand the chapter. Don't forget to review so I know what you think. LOL!**


	13. I Do!

**Author's Note: Well here I am again for the next chapter of Revenge And Love and I hope it will satisfy you all for a few days that I would be very busy to update. I know I'm bribing you guys but honestly I'm not. **

**RECAP:**

**AT THE CHURCH...**

"Move the flowers a little to the left." Cassey instructed as a guy on a white t-shirt carrying the flowers followed her instruction "perfect." Cassey exclaimed seeing her work for the first time now that it was all put together and complete.

The church is beautiful instead for the usual red carpet it's now sky blue to remind Botan and Shuuichi the time they spent waiting for the sun to set or the sun to shine. There where scented candles in tall candleholders that will be lit before Botan march down the aisle and to make the candleholders attractive flowers and silk are added.

"Just Perfect!" Cassey said again with satisfaction before going out of the church and talk to her staff for a job well done.

**Chapter Thirteen: I Do!**

Shuuichi and Hiei arrive at the church, checking the whole church making sure that everything is perfect for the wedding and one thing is for sure, and that is everything is perfect for the church look breathtaking like it was taken out from a fairy tale book.

"Wow, this place is simply beautiful." Hiei simply said finding his voice for the first time they arrive at the church. "She really did one hell of a good no good is an understatement magnificent job is the right word to explain her work." He added as Shuuichi nodded in agreement not able to say something for the shock he was still feeling is strong.

"Mr. Minamino!" Cassey said as she entered the church and approach them. "So what do you think?" Cassey added when she was standing in front of Shuuichi and Hiei.

"I think this place is magnificent, you did a really go… magnificent job." Shuuichi said as he present his hand to Cassey for a shake at the same time taking in mind that Hiei was right, good is understatement for Cassey's decoration outcome.

"Thank you!" Cassey said after taking Shuuichi hand for a handshake. "Anyway, the two of you must get ready, the wedding will start within 45 minutes and the bride is on her way here as the guest are all outside and ready to enter the church." Cassey added and Shuuichi who heard it smiled and together with Hiei went to a small chamber at the side of the altar where they change into their wedding clothes to get ready for the wedding.

**45 MINUTES LATER…**

Shuuichi was standing in front of the aisle, looking at the center as one by one the ring bearer, coin bearer, flower girls, the bride's maids and their partner and the maid of honor walk down the aisle to their respective position.

After everyone had walk on the aisle the light from the church chandeliers was turned off and the candles in the candle holders was lit one by one by Cassey's staff and the wedding march started playing in the organ.

"Are you ready?" Ken asked Botan being the one who will walk with her down the aisle and the one who will hand her to Shuuichi.

"Just a little nervous but I'm ready and excited." Botan replied looking at Ken who grinned at her as he suppresses a laugh.

"You look great and I know your excited but try and hide it or you'll feel nervous even more." Ken said assuring Botan.

"Thanks Ken, for everything, especially for agreeing to be the one to walk me down the aisle and hand me to Shuuichi." Botan said giving him a hug.

"It's an honor to be the one to give you away and beside we're friends right?" Ken said but his last statement about being friends felt more like a question than a statement.

"You're not just a friend for me but you're like a brother to me." Botan said feeling the need to answer the question.

"Right!" Ken replied as he took Botan's hand and put it around his arms to start the walk down the aisle toward Shuuichi.

Botan and Ken slowly made their way down the candle lit aisle toward the altar where Shuuichi, his best man Hiei and the priest are waiting for them.

As Botan walk down the aisle, she tried so hard not to look breath taken at the sight of Shuuichi in his wedding attire so as the sight of the church.

Shuuichi can't help but to look at Botan, she is so beautiful in her simple white wedding gown, he felt like the luckiest man on God's green earth for he is marrying Aphrodite herself.

Ken took Botan's hand and hand her gently to Shuuichi, who thank him as he took Botan's hand from Ken.

"You look beautiful." Shuuichi whispered to Botan with a smile before they face the priest.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself." Botan whispered back to Shuuichi who caress the back of her hand with his thumb. (A/N: It became their signal to each other that one will not left the other.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all gathered here today to witness the union of Shuuichi Minamino and Botan Furuya." The priest said and proceeds with the wedding ceremony, time-to-time a photographer from the Time's Magazine International would take a picture of the ceremony as the reporter in the said magazine take down notes.

"Shuuichi, do you take Botan to be your wife?" the priest finally asks looking at Shuuichi.

"I do!" Shuuichi said taking a glimpse at Botan. Last night he made a commitment, that today it will be their wedding day and there will be no memory of his father or the revenge he's planning. He's not doing it for himself but for Botan.

"Botan, do you take Shuuichi to be your husband?" The priest asks Botan.

"I do!" Botan replied feeling the happiness that started to flow all over her body very fast.

"May we have the rings please." The priest said as the ring bearer walk toward with the two rings.

"You may now exchange your vows with each other." The priest added to Shuuichi and Botan.

Shuuichi took one of the rings and was ready to place it on Botan's left ring finger. "I'm very happy to have you as my friend, wife, partner and especially soon to be mother of my children, I may not be able to always show you how much I love you but I want you to know that with you I couldn't ask for more." Shuuichi said before slipping the ring on her finger.

Botan look at the gold wedding band on her left finger before taking the second ring from the ring bearer and said, "I can't tell you how much I love you but I'm really happy and bless to have you as the guy I'm marrying right now. You're the man the every girls are dreaming of." Botan look at Shuuichi before slipping the ring on Shuuichi's left ring finger.

"By the power of God that is bestow upon me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest said looking at Shuuichi and Botan. "You may kiss your bride." The priest added looking at Shuuichi.

Shuuichi and Botan look at each other as Shuuichi slowly pulled the veil out of Botan's face.

"I love you!' Shuuichi murmured to Botan when the veil was off her face.

"I love you too!" Botan replied smiling at Shuuichi who slowly lowered his head and captured Botan's lips with his.

**Well, that's another chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. And here's a preview of the next chapter.**

**PREVIEW:**

"May I have your attention please." The host said looking at everyone, "It's time for the newly weds to share a dance." The host added and looks at Shuuichi and Botan.

The band started to play the song as Shuuichi held his hand for Botan to take and slowly they both made their way in the center of the dance floor and started moving with the music.


	14. The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but the good news is our semester break is near and I think would be able to update twice.**

**RECAP:**

"By the power of God that is bestow upon me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest said looking at Shuuichi and Botan. "You may kiss your bride." The priest added looking at Shuuichi.

Shuuichi and Botan look at each other as Shuuichi slowly pulled the veil out of Botan's face.

"I love you!' Shuuichi murmured to Botan when the veil was off her face.

"I love you too!" Botan replied smiling at Shuuichi who slowly lowered his head and captured Botan's lips with his.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Start Of Something New**

"Cassey, you did a really magnificent job on the church and here too." Botan said when she had gotten a time to talk to Cassey as everyone in the reception is enjoying the food and wine.

"Thanks Ms. Furuya or rather Mrs. Minamino." Cassey replied as she looks at the guests, which had the look of satisfaction. "I don't see Mr. Minamino anywhere." Cassey added after looking around.

"Oh, he had a little talk with his secretary, you know about work to be done especially for the next few days that we won't be around for the honeymoon." Botan said to Cassey as Shuuichi suddenly appeared beside Botan.

"Sorry about that." Shuuichi said to Botan then kiss her on the cheek.

"Its okay." Botan whispered on his ear.

"Well, since everything is in order you better get ready for your wedding dance." Cassey said leaving them and making her way down the side of the stage to tell the Emcee about the dance that the newlyweds will share.

**AFTER A COUPLE OF MINUTES…**

"May I have your attention please." The host said looking at everyone, "It's time for the newlyweds to share a dance." The host added and looks at both Shuuichi and Botan.

The band started to play the song as Shuuichi held his hand for Botan to take. Slowly they both made their way in the center of the floor and started moving with the music.

_**Swaying room as the music starts**_

_**Strangers making the most of the dark**_

_**Two by two their bodies become one**_

_**I see you through the smokey air**_

_**Can't you feel the weight of my stare**_

_**You're so close but still a world away**_

_**What I'm dying to say, is that**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I'm crazy for you**_

_**Touch me once and you'll know it's true**_

_**I never wanted anyone like this**_

_**It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**_

_**I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**_

Shuuichi wrap his arms around Botan's waist even tighter. He can't help but to feel that what they're sharing right now is perfect and something special making him realized for a fact that he wouldn't trade this moment for anything else.

Botan, who felt Shuuichi's arms around her tighten, she looks up at him as he smiled at her making her smile back. Botan laid her head on Shuuichi's chest hearing every beat of his heart and she knew that whenever she was in his arms, she is love and protected by him.

_**Trying hard to control my heart**_

_**I walk over to where you are**_

_**Two by two we need no words at all**_

_**Slowly now we begin to move**_

_**With every breath I'm deeper into you**_

_**Soon we two are standing still in time**_

_**But if you read my mind, you'll see**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I'm crazy for you**_

_**Touch me once and you'll know it's true**_

_**I never wanted anyone like this**_

_**It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**_

_**I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**_

"I Love You!" Botan said to Shuuichi as the song nears it's end.

_**It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

"I Love You Too!" Shuuichi replied and kiss her full on the lips.

_**I'm crazy, crazy for you**_

Everyone clap as the song ended and the reception continued with the cake cutting and the usual reception tradition.

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

"Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention please." The host said as everyone stops talking and look at him. "Mr. Minamino and his wife would like to say a few words." The host added then handed the microphone to Shuuichi and everyone star5ted to clap.

Shuuichi waited for the clap to die down before saying, "My wife and I would like to thank you all for sharing this once in a life time special day with us but as much as we wanted to stay, we can't for we got a plane to catch early tomorrow and also I want to spent the remaining night with my wife alone but please don't let us spoil the party even if we are gone." Shuuichi said as everyone clap and laugh at the same time getting Shuuichi point while Botan blush a little.

**AT THE FIVE STAR HOTEL NEAR THE AIRPORT…**

Botan was lying on the bed with her silk nightgown as Shuuichi took a quick shower. Botan can't help but to feel excited and scared at the same time thinking 'what if she can't satisfy Shuuichi because she has no experience?' or 'What if he won't like her body?' and the list of what if goes on and on and on. Her thoughts were only interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Shuuichi came out with only a towel wrap around his waist.

Shuuichi sat on his side of the bed as Botan sat up to look at Shuuichi. Slowly, Shuuichi reach for Botan and kiss her on the mouth then slowly he nip her lower lips making her gasp with shock and pleasure as Shuuichi dip his tongue on Botan's mouth and stroke her tongue with his. Botan wrap her arms around Shuuichi's neck pulling him towards her to deepen the kiss. Shuuichi on the other hand slowly lay Botan down on the bed. Botan match him kiss-by-kiss and touch-by-touch.

Their clothes were now scattered on the floor and Shuuichi continue to caress her and taste her making Botan crazy with wanting.

"Shuuichi, now!" Botan murmured huskily as she kiss him on the lips.

As if that is the only thing Shuuichi is waiting he entered her with slow deep trust breaking the barrier inside her warmth.

"Did I hurt you Sweetheart?" Shuuichi asked looking down at Botan not moving, afraid that he would hurt her if he did.

"No, you didn't." Botan simply answered him and pulled him for another kiss to tell him that it was okay that it was normal.

Shuuichi smiled at her and slowly move, thrusting in and out of her giving her a whole night of pleasure with a promise of more to come.

**Wow! I can't believe I could write that love scene and I guess I read way too much books and fics. Hehe anyway tell me what you think. LOL!**


	15. Welcome To Italy

**Author's Note: Thanks For The reviews and here's the next chapter hope you'll like it!**

**RECAP:**

**AT THE FIVE STAR HOTEL NEAR THE AIRPORT…**

Botan was lying on the bed with her silk nightgown as Shuuichi took a quick shower. Botan can't help but to feel excited and scared at the same time thinking 'what if she can't satisfy Shuuichi because she has no experience?' or 'What if he won't like her body?' and the list of what if goes on and on and on. Her thoughts were only interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Shuuichi came out with only a towel wrap around his waist.

Shuuichi sat on his side of the bed as Botan sat up to look at Shuuichi. Slowly, Shuuichi reach for Botan and kiss her on the mouth then slowly he nip her lower lips making her gasp with shock and pleasure as Shuuichi dip his tongue on Botan's mouth and stroke her tongue with his. Botan wrap her arms around Shuuichi's neck pulling him towards her to deepen the kiss. Shuuichi on the other hand slowly lay Botan down on the bed. Botan match him kiss-by-kiss and touch-by-touch.

Their clothes were now scattered on the floor and Shuuichi continue to caress her and taste her making Botan crazy with wanting.

"Shuuichi, now!" Botan murmured huskily as she kiss him on the lips.

As if that is the only thing Shuuichi is waiting he entered her with slow deep trust breaking the barrier inside her warmth.

"Did I hurt you Sweetheart?" Shuuichi asked looking down at Botan not moving, afraid that he would hurt her if he did.

"No, you didn't." Botan simply answered him and pulled him for another kiss to tell him that it was okay that it was normal.

Shuuichi smiled at her and slowly move, thrusting in and out of her giving her a whole night of pleasure with a promise of more to come.

**Chapter Fifteen: Welcome To Italy**

Botan woke up with a start as the ray of the sun crept on the window. Botan can feel Shuuichi's arms wrap around her naked body making her remember last night events.

After Shuuichi had made love with her for the first time, they laid on the bed together intending to make the fire on their body to cool down, but after the minute the fire slowly came back and Shuuichi made love with her again and again until both bodies are beyond sated.

"Good Morning!" Shuuichi whispered near Botan's ear as he kisses her on the neck.

Botan move her tired body to have a better look at Shuuichi who was looking at her intensely using his left hand to prop himself up while his right hand caress Botan's cheek.

"I didn't know you're awake already." Botan said, as she looks at Shuuichi fresh from sleep. The way some of his hair sticks out from his sleep made him look even more handsome than he was.

"I was enjoying watching you sleep." Shuuichi said lowering his head to kiss Botan full on the mouth. "I didn't tire you last night did I?" Shuuichi asked after the kiss.

"My body's a little sore but I'm okay." Botan said kissing Shuuichi back as he kisses her again.

"Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom so you can take a long hot bath before we flew to Italy?" Shuuichi asked Botan huskily.

"You'll do that?" Botan asked in reply huskily.

"Yup!" Shuuichi replied and kiss her again, nipping her lower lips asking Botan to open her mouth so he can dip his tongue to her mouth.

They both ended up making love twice that morning before Botan had that chance to take that long hot shower with Shuuichi helping her as she help him in return.

**AFTER AN HOUR…**

Shuuichi and Botan are sitting on the business class section of the plane on the way to Italy. Shuuichi was using his laptop to send some message to his assistant while Botan sat beside him reading a book that she had bought on the airport before they bored the plane.

After Shuuichi is done sending a message, he started to type some important messages to be sending to his assistant when he suddenly felt a need to glance at Botan who look beautiful even when she's just reading a book.

Shuuichi had lost his concentration just by looking at Botan as thoughts of her came flowing in his mind and the feeling of how happy and content he feels when his with Botan.

Shuuichi remember the event last night. After making love with Botan just like how he did with his other girlfriend, Shuuichi thought that's that, but his wrong because he can't seems to get enough of her not like his other girlfriend. The scent of Botan from her strawberry shampoo to her lemony scented body wash that seems like a drug that made him want to smell her, The feel of her soft skin against his, the taste of her lips and body, the way she pulsated during climax and the way she cried his name in satisfaction.

**Shuuichi's POV**

'How can she make me feel this way when no woman can. She's liked a drug that no man can ever resist.' Shuuichi thought as he remembered the way the guys in the airport waiting area was looking at Botan hungrily.

'Because, what you feel for her is something more than you can imagine.' A voice from Shuuichi's head said

'I don't feel anything for her.' Shuuichi said to the voice.

'Really? Then, how will you explain the way your body reacts to her, the need you have that she can only provide?' The voice asked Shuuichi with a very good point.

'Simple, it's simply lust.' Shuuichi replied matter of fact.

'I see, then, how will you explain the feeling of contentment and happiness when you're with her or the feeling that you two are made for each other?' The voice asked again with another good point. 'And please don't tell me its lust because lust can't make you feel the way you feel.' The voice added with conviction to make Shuuichi see what he really felt for Botan.

Shuuichi was supposed to answer the voice when he suddenly stops. How can he answer the voice on the back of his head when according to the voice, what he felt for Botan is not lust but surely its not love for he knows perfectly well that loving Botan is way out of proportion.

'At least I'm sure of one thing.' Shuuichi thought as he close his laptop knowing that he won't be able to concentrate on his paper works. 'What I feel for Botan is not lust and not love.' He added to his thought and then started to keep his laptop and the papers to his briefcase.

**END OF POV**

"This is your captain speaking." The speaker on the plane went on "We are about to land on Italy, so please fasten your seatbelts and refrain from going to the lavatory. Cabin crew, prepare for landing." The captain added before pressing the off button on the flight deck's speakerphone.

Shuuichi who had just fasten his seatbelt look at Botan, who was looking outside the window, her book safely place in her bag.

"Excited?" Shuuichi ask lifting Botan's left hand and kissing the wedding band on her ring finger.

"Very much!" Botan replied looking at Shuuichi then back to the window were a part of Italy slowly appear and grew bigger with each minute that passes by.

**Hehe! That's it! Tell me what you guys think. Hope its not that boring.**


	16. Hotel Cipriani Venice

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter of Revenge And Love! Hope you'll like it and I'm doing everything I can to update this story as much as possible so I can finish it soon and continue with my other pending story.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho.**

**RECAP:**

"This is your captain speaking." The speaker on the plane went on "We are about to land on Italy, so please fasten your seatbelts and refrain from going to the lavatory. Cabin crew, prepare for landing." The captain added before pressing the off button on the flight deck's speakerphone.

Shuuichi who had just fasten his seatbelt look at Botan, who was looking outside the window, her book safely place in her bag.

"Excited?" Shuuichi ask lifting Botan's left hand and kissing the wedding band on her ring finger.

"Very much!" Botan replied looking at Shuuichi then back to the window were a part of Italy slowly appear and grew bigger with each minute that passes by.

**Chapter Sixteen: Hotel Cipriani Venice**

"Thank you for flying with us!" The pilot of the plane announces, "Please proceed to gate 11 for your luggage and we hope to fly with you again!" The pilot added before switching the call button.

Shuuichi help Botan to get up from her sit and assist her towards the plane door that leads inside the airport building.

"Hungry?" Shuuichi asked Botan as they made their way toward the exit after they ad gathered their luggage in gate 11.

"Starving." Botan replied with a smile that made her eyes twinkle with happiness and excitement.

"Good, our first stop is our Hotel then we'll have our lunch there." Shuuichi said ushering Botan to the exit as an airport employee follow them as he push the cart where their luggage are on.

As Shuuichi and botan walk out the exit, Botan was stun to see a black limo waiting for them with a uniform driver holding a white board with Mr. And Mrs. Shuuichi Minamino written on it.

"You like my surprise?" Shuuichi asked as he felt Botan stop walking when she saw the limo.

"Yes, very much." Botan said kissing Shuuichi on the lips to show him how much.

Shuuichi grinned at her after she kiss him and ushered her to the limo where the driver with the white board open the door for the two of them then help the airport employee with the luggage.

"Here you go." Shuuichi said giving the airport employee a big amount of tip. Before the limo drove off.

"Thank you sir!" The airport employee said and waves at them "Have a nice vacation!" he added before going back inside the airport to work. Again.

Inside the limo, Shuuichi has is arm drape around Botan's shoulder while she had her head resting on his chest.

"First stop, Hotel Cipriani Venice." Shuuichi murmured to Botan's ear as she looks up at him and he kisses her again, both feeling content and happy at the same time.

**HOTEL CIPRIANI VENICE…**

"Follow me sir to your suite." The manager of the hotel who had greeted them said and led them to the elevator.

The manager clicks the top floor, which is the 24th, and they rode in silent. The elevator stop on the 24th floor and the manager walk out of the elevator followed by Shuuichi who had his hand on Botan's small back.

Botan, was looking around the floor, she saw that there was a long hallway carpeted in red that leads towards a door in fact, it was the only the door she find except the fore exit door. Botan was about to say something as she follows the manager when the manager who had opened the door for Botan and Shuuichi interrupted her.

"Welcome to your suite, your luggage will be taken up shortly." The manager said handing Shuuichi the keys. "If you need anything Mr. Minamino, please don't hesitate to call me or at least anyone." The manager added before closing the door behind him and left Shuuichi and Botan in the suite.

"I can't believe you took the penthouse suite." Botan said in disbelief as she eyed her surrounding that only said one thing. 'Magnificent'

"I want some privacy and with us only in this floor with no one else appealed to me." Shuuichi said as he began to kiss Botan sensuously while she kiss him back with the same way. "You know what I want to do now?" Shuuichi asked Botan in between kisses.

"What?" Botan asked while deep inside she an idea what Shuuichi wanted to do in that moment.

"Simple." Shuuichi answered, "I want to caress you." Shuuichi said as she caresses her with his hand, "I want to kiss you." Shuuichi said as he did what he said, kissing her lips "And I want to burry myself inside you." Shuuichi added as he unbutton her blouse while making their way towards the master room blinded.

"I like that." Botan simply answered as passion and love for Shuuichi swept her off her feet entirely.

Shuuichi laid Botan on the bed and was kissing her while helping her with her slacks when the doorbell in the penthouse rang making them stop in the middle of passion. Shuuichi curse under his breath making Botan smile, as she knows how frustrated he had felt when she felt the same as him.

"I'll be back!" Shuuichi said and kiss her before leaving the room to answer the door.

Botan heard Shuuichi's voice as he answered the door for a bellboy thanking him for taking their luggage up and handing a big tip to the bellboy, she could also hear the bellboy thank Shuuichi for the big tip before the door to the penthouse close and the door to their room opened with Shuuichi entering and closing the door behind him.

"Where are we again?" Shuuichi asked her looking at her then grinned at her "Oh! I remember, I was helping you to undress." Shuuichi added and close the distance between them and continued where he had left off.

"Hungry?" Shuuichi asked Botan after they had made love once.

"The truth, I' am." Botan said as she felt her stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Me too." Shuuichi said looking at her with a glint of something in his eyes.

"Really? I hope that we're talking about food here." Botan said as she finally understand the glint from his eyes.

"Honestly I'm hungry with both, but I guess I must feed you to keep your strength." Shuuichi said helping Botan to the bathroom where he help himself and her with the bathrobe that are hanging on the bathroom door.

**AFTER AN HOUR…**

Shuuichi and Botan are already finished eating and were going to see an opera show tonight. Shuuichi told Botan to get ready while he called the limo to confirm the time.

**Well there you have it chapter sixteen. Tell me what you think also to tell you the following chapter will entirely be about the honeymoon for it is very important in the future chapters.**


	17. I See You!

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter sorry for the long wait I need to upgrade my computer to make it faster and my inter net connection is broke and I can't find someone to six it for its all saint's day but now everything is okay so here's the next chapter hope you like it and again I'm really sorry. Gomen nasai!**

**RECAP:**

**AFTER AN HOUR…**

Shuuichi and Botan are already finished eating and were going to see an opera show tonight. Shuuichi told Botan to get ready while he called the limo to confirm the time.

**Chapter Seventeen: I See You!**

Shuuichi walk was on the phone making arrangement with the limo driver for tomorrow while confirming the pick up time for the opera.

As Shuuichi talks with the driver he heard the shower being turn off and the hair dryer started to hum as Botan dried her hair. When Shuuichi was finally done with the phone he turned to the bedroom and as he entered he saw Botan was already finish. She was standing in front of the long mirror looking at her reflection, not even hearing him entered.

**Shuuichi's POV**

As Shuuichi entered the room he suck in his breath seeing Botan wearing a simple gold dress that hung in every curb of her body showing how sexy she is and as he look at her from top to toe his buddy hardened in response and all he wanted to do right then and there is to made love to her again.

'Stop it, you're like a hormone driven jerk.' Shuuichi told himself trying to fight the pull that Botan's body is doing. Shuuichi grunted then strode towards the bathroom to take a cold shower trying to relax his hardened buddy.

Shuuichi opened the shower and warm water started to fall. He adjusted the switch and ice-cold water started to pure from the shower and he didn't mind it in fact he wanted to shower with ice cubes if possible.

"Damn it, she's a goddess." Shuuichi curse in his breath realizing that he got no control when it comes to Botan and he really need to be in control to be able to make this plan work.

Shuuichi curse again and told himself with conviction that he will be in control after this shower.

**END OF POV**

**Botan's POV**

Botan was still looking at her reflection and she heard Shuuichi grunted and strode toward the bathroom without a word to her.

'Is he okay?' Botan asked herself worried about Shuuichi.

Botan tried to listen but she can only hear the shower running so she decided to ask when he got out from the bathroom.

**END OF POV**

Shuuichi got out of the bathroom a towel wrap around his lower body while he dried his hair with another towel. Botan who saw him stood up from the corner of the bed where Shuuichi's clothes that Botan had pick from the closet was lying neatly waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Botan asked Shuuichi as he approaches him closing the distance between them a little.

"Of course, why?" Shuuichi asked Botan as he saw concerns etch on her face.

"I heard you grunt before entering the bathroom I thought maybe you had a headache or something." Botan said the worried line still there and it made something inside Shuuichi twitch.

"I'm okay." Shuuichi said looking at her, then pulled not so close but able to kiss her in the mouth. "Don't worry about me, I just grunted because you're so damn beautiful with that dress that it made me want to made love to you right here right now." Shuuichi added after the kiss making Botan blush a little.

"I'll wait for you at the living room then." Botan smiled at him and left before he does what he told her. It's not that she didn't want him to made love to her but tonight's is the last show of the opera and after that they're selling music boxes and she is a big collector of does so she wouldn't miss it for the world.

**8 MINUTES LATER…**

Shuuichi came out of the room neatly dress and he look even more handsome Botan thought as she look up from what she was reading when she heard the bedroom door open and saw him.

"You look nice." Botan commented when Shuuichi sat beside her.

"Well I had you to thank for that because you choose it for me." Shuuichi said pulling Botan towards her gently so she would be resting at his chest.

"I was just doing my job." Botan whispered relaxing in Shuuichi's arms.

"Ah! Of course the wife job." Shuuichi said somehow not annoyed at Botan not like when the other girls he dated mention it, he would have been annoyed and will try not to flip.

"Yes, the wife job." Botan said looking at him as he looks down at her with pure desire in his eyes making the color of his eyes darker.

"Do you know what I want to do now?" He whispered huskily in her ears.

Botan didn't dare to answer because she is aware of what Shuuichi wanted to do to her and how she wanted it.

"I want to kiss you…" Shuuichi said as he kiss him lightly on the lips "Then I want…" The ringing of the Hotel Phone cut Shuuichi.

Shuuichi cursed under his breath then remember the control he had swore to in the bathroom and went to answer the phone.

**PHONE CONVERSATION…**

"Mr. Minamino, you're limo awaits." A female voice from the reception area said.

"Yes, thank you, we're on our way." Shuuichi replied then put the phone down gently.

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION**

"The limo is already here, are you ready?" Shuuichi asked Botan who was now standing near him.

"Yes."

"Good, then lets go so we can be back here early." Shuuichi said and laid his hand on Botan's lower back as he guided her all the way to the limo.

**AFTER THE OPERA SHOW…**

"See anything you like?" Shuuichi asked Botan as she looks at rows of music boxes that had been made from different country.

"To be honest, I thought I had the most collection that what I'm going to see here is not new anymore that I already have them but now I'm wrong, I don't have some of the ones hat are here." Botan said frustrated that she can't made her mind what to buy from the list that she doesn't have."

"I have a solution." Shuuichi whispered to her.

"And that would be?" Botan asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Simple we'll buy everything in here that you doesn't have." Shuuichi said smoothly that made Botan gasped in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Botan asked, knowing that she can afford it because she's rich but what worried her is where to put them back home and of course if she buys everything that would mean she need to find or purchase big boxes so she could take them all home.

"Of course I' am." Shuuichi said and as if reading her mind said, "Don't worry about it okay, I had an extra room back home, you can use it as your collection room and as for bringing these music boxes back to Japan, I'll call Nigel tonight to ask him to fly my plane up here and bring the music boxes to Japan."

"I love you, you know that." Botan said smiling at him giving him a peck on the lips and a hug.

"I know you love me but you'll have to show me later on." Shuuichi said after the hug.

"Oh! I will." Botan said and peck him on the lips again before making her way towards the seller to talk business.

Shuuichi was standing looking at Botan when he saw a man on the shadow on the far corner of the room looking at Botan intensely. Shuuichi was sure that he was the same man that he saw looking at Botan intensely during the show and to confirm it, he look at Botan one last time, seeing that she was still talking with the seller who look like Christmas had come early, he slowly made his way to the far corner where the man was standing but found nothing except a piece of paper with his name on it.

Shuuichi flip the piece of paper to the other side to find if something is written on it and there was. **_I SEE YOU!_** Was written on the other side big and bold making his point to Shuuichi.

**Well, what can you say about this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and I hope it is long enough though writing this chapter is driving me crazy.**


	18. On His Way

**Author's Note: Well here's another chapter for you guys and I've been doing my best in finishing the entire story before putting new ones. I'm glad that I had a long semester break to finish my story...anyway I'm blabbing again, so on with the story!**

**From last time:**

Shuuichi was standing looking at Botan when he saw a man on the shadow on the far corner of the room also watching her intensely. Shuuichi was sure that he was the same man that had been looking at his wife intensely during the show.

Botan was still talking to the salesman who looked like Christmas had come early so the red head slowly made his way to the far corner where the man had been standing. In his place was only a small piece of paper with a written message that made Shuuichi clench his fists in anger.

**I SEE YOU! **

**Chapter Eighteen: On His Way**

Finishing the conversation with the salesman Botan turned back to her husband to tell him that everything was settled but Shuuichi was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my husband? He has long red hair, green eyes and wears a blue polo shirt with long sleeves and black khaki pants." Botan asked the nearest person to her, an old man in his fifties.

"Yes, I did see your husband dear, he went that way." The old man said pointing to the direction where Shuuichi had went.

"Thanks Mr..." Botan blinked twice but the man had already disappeared.

She looked around her trying to find both the old man while at the same looking out for Shuuichi.

"May I help you Miss?" A deep voice coming from behind her asked.

"Sorry?" Botan abruptly turned around towards the owner of the voice.

He was uncomfortably close to her and she had the sudden urge to take a few steps back.

"I asked you if you needed any help miss." The man said again. "You don't look like you're from around here." He added when Botan didn't answer him.

"I was just looking for my husband. I can't find him anywhere." The blue haired woman again looked around and her gaze was immediately drawn to the vendor who was waving at her. "Thanks for the offer but I think I can manage." Botan added then making her way towards the seller while thinking how uneasy she felt talking with the stranger even though he meant no harm.

**SHUUICHI'S PART... (Happen at the same time with Botan.)**

'Damn it!' Shuuichi thought as he clutched the note in his hand. 'He's here.' The red head took out his cell phone out and dialed Detective Touya's cell phone number.

**TOUYA'S APARTMENT (JAPAN, 2:00 AM)**

Detective Touya was lying on his bed deep in sleep. He had gone to bed as soon as he had gotten home to charge his battery. He'd been working for the last whole weeks on Shuuichi Minamino's threat E-mails only catching few sleeps once in a while.

Then after the wedding he hadn't had a chance to sleep because of a case about a serial killer and rapist, which had Japan in alarm. Then for the past two days, he had been working on the arson case that had killed three families then today, thank God, he had only gotten a robbery case, which he had no problem in solving.

Before sleeping Touya told himself that he would follow up on Shuuichi's case after he got a shuteye. He was dreaming about being accepted in the FBI when the ringing of his cellphone suddenly waked him.

"Oh no! Not now." Touya slowly opened his eyes to see which phone is ringing while at the same time praying that it was his home phone.

Touya's home phone was only for his family and friends while anything to do with his job was strictly done through his cell phone so he would know when to get up or not also whether to answer it or not. It saved him the bother to answer the calls of his mother three times a day.

'Of course, I couldn't have been lucky enough to get a call from my family now could I?' he grunted silently flipping open the cellphone and answering in his professional voice.

**PHONE CONVERSATION...**

"Touya here!"

"Touya, it's me Shuuichi." The voice from the other line snapped nervously.

"Mr. Minamino, what can I do for you in 2:10 AM in the morning?" Touya asked glancing to the digital clock on his nightstand with a yawn.

"I got another one." Immediately, the blue haired detective was awake, feeling his sleep-laden brain process the information.

"Another E-mail, what does it say?" Touya asked Shuuichi eagerly while getting his notepad and pen to write down the message. Touya knew that the message was of no use because whoever had written it could very well erase the account after using it.

"Not an E-mail but a mail or rather a note this time." Shuuichi said as he looked down at the paper in his hand.

"Did you say a letter?" Touya asked again making sure that he didn't hear wrong.

"Yes a letter."

"I see, I'm on my way there to Italy and we'll talk about it when I get there. Also keep the paper somewhere safe that will not contaminate it even more. Got that?" Touya asked after the instruction he had given Shuuichi because it was very important to preserve evidence.

"Yes, I'll see you when you get here." Shuuichi said to Touya.

"Good, where are you staying?" Touya

"We can't have the conversation in the Hotel, Botan is there." Shuuichi suddenly added as he remember Botan then looking back to the seller,

Shuuichi realize that Botan was not talking to the seller anymore in fact she was nowhere to be seen.

"Shuuichi did you hear me?" Touya said more loudly to get Shuuichi's attention back from whatever had distracted him.

"Sorry, Touya, what did you say again?" Shuuichi said while still looking around for Botan.

"I said that he's getting personal now, we need to tell Botan about it now before something happens. I'll go through everything here then I'll fly over there and we'll talk. Now, go ahead and find Botan, then go home and wait for me until I arrive. Don't leave the hotel." Touya said waiting for Shuuichi to agree.

"Yes!" Shuuichi simply answered and flipped his cellphone shut while Touya did the same.

**AT THE THEATER (ITALY, 11:30 PM)**

Shuuichi looked at the note in his hand one last time before making his way towards the seller asking him he had an envelope that he can use. While putting the note in the envelope, Shuuichi had asked the seller where Botan had gone.

"Your wife went to look for you." The seller simply answered as he packed the music boxes that Botan had purchased.

"Did she mention why?" Shuuichi asked looking at the seller as he carefully but the small boxes to a big one for packaging.

"I guess she wanted to tell you that we will deliver the music boxes to your hotel free of charge." The seller said looking at Shuuichi then around him. "There she is!" He added pointing to where Botan was standing talking to a guy.

The seller started waving his hand to get Botan's attention and with success Botan saw the seller and made her way towards the seller not even realizing that Shuuichi was besides him.

**(A/N: Everything is back to normal mode here.)**

"Botan!" Shuuichi said and hugged her without warning. For a minute Shuuichi thought that something had happened to her and it scared him so much even if he had no idea why.

"Shuuichi, where have you been?" Botan asked him a little confused. "I went back to where I left you and you weren't there."

"I had a business call and I needed to take it. Sorry if I didn't tell you where I was going." Shuuichi simply said kissing her forehead.

"I was looking for you to tell you that everything is already taken care off and we can go back to the Hotel." Botan told him looking at the seller who was watching them and smiled at them.

"We're going now, it was nice doing business with you." Shuuichi said to the salesman extending his hand, which the seller took.

**Well isn't this chapter long. Hehehe! Anyway again review and tell me what you think. Muah! LOL! Next chapter coming soon!**


	19. Possible Homicide

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of Revenge and Love hope you'll like it. Thanks to all the people who had read and reviewed the past 18 chapters and also thanks to royal blueKitsune for proposing to be my beta. Love you so much!**

**RECAP:**

"Botan!" Shuuichi said and hugged her without warning. For a minute Shuuichi thought that something had happened to her and it scared him so much even if he had no idea why.

"Shuuichi, where have you been?" Botan asked him a little confused. "I went back to where I left you and you weren't there."

"I had a business call and I needed to take it. Sorry if I didn't tell you where I was going." Shuuichi simply said kissing her forehead.

"I was looking for you to tell you that everything is already taken care off and we can go back to the Hotel." Botan told him looking at the seller who was watching them and smiled at them.

"We're going now, it was nice doing business with you." Shuuichi said to the salesman extending his hand, which the seller took.

**Chapter Nineteen: Possible Homicide **

"Tired?" Shuuichi asked Botan as they entered their Hotel room.

"A little...I didn't know that buying music boxes could be this tiring." Botan said as she made her way towards the bedroom then stopped when she realized that Shuuichi wasn't following her.

"Is everything okay?" Botan asked her husband who was looking at her without saying anything. "You've been awfully quiet after that business call you made." Botan added when he didn't reply.

"Its nothing, look why don't you get ready to bed, I got some phone calls to make." Shuuichi said walking towards Botan and wrapping his arms around her. Leaning forward he gave her a soft but soul-searing kiss...the moment stretched to what seemed forever, but neither cared.

After breaking the kiss, both looked into each other's eyes and the blue haired woman smiled sweetly. "Okay, but don't take long, you need to rest." Botan replied and kissed Shuuichi again. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Shuuichi watched her as she entered their bedroom.

**BOTAN'S PART**

Botan had decided to take a long hot bath to soothe her aching muscles. As she scrubbed her skin, her mind drifted to her husband. She scrubbed harder...he was hiding something from her and that something made her feel very uneasy.

Her mind drifted toward the strange man she had met before. His presence had made her skin crawl and even she couldn't realize why. Something about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

Turning the shower off, Botan dried herself and slid under the covers of the bed still thinking about the man and Shuuichi's odd behavior. Abandoning all thought, her peony colored eyes fluttered close and sleep finally claimed her.

**END OF BOTAN'S PART**

**SHUUICHI'S PART**

As soon as Botan had disappeared from view, Shuuichi's expression turned grim and he glided easily towards the couch to make some calls. This madness needed to end.

Making up his mind, he first phoned the reception to call off the limo that was supposed to pick him up tomorrow, and second Touya to tell him to meet his pilot Nigel in his private airstrip to fly to Italy at 6 Am. Last but not the least, Shuuichi called Nigel to arrange the flight details.

After a few minutes, Shuuichi entered the bedroom to find Botan sleeping peacefully in their bed. He bent down on her side of the bed to give her a kiss in her forehead then opened his briefcase to put the note inside before getting ready for bed himself.

**END OF SHUUICHI'S PART**

**AT TOUYA'S APARTMENT (JAPAN, AFTER THE FIRST PHONE CALL OF SHUUICHI.) **

Touya looked at the piece of paper where he had written the Hotel's name and thought that sleep would be a long way from his list of to do's right now. He give out a heavy sigh then flipped his cell phone open and dialed his captain's cell phone to tell him about the lead in Minamino's case.

He requested a few days of leave to settle the case and took out his suitcase from the drawer.

30 Minutes Later...

Touya drove to a crime scene that his boss had told him to work on before he would be allowed a few days of leave. The blue haired man couldn't back up especially since he had trained to become a Homicide detective. Besides his boss had informed him that he might be able to pick up some more info on Shuuichi's case. The more the better.

Touya glanced at his opened laptop and growled low in his throat. No email from Jane Doe...now of all times too. He reached for his laptop and typed his email address where he received all the information related to cases. Again it was empty...not even a message from the red head.

He sighed for the umpteenth time since he had woken up. He was tired, his work demanded a lot from him and the airport manager wasn't helping him by delaying the list of passengers he had asked from him.

According to the Airport manager the list was very long...

'No shit Sherlock...you think?' The detective passed a hand through his ruffled hair. He needed to go through each name and background and it always gave him headaches when he did those things.

Touya glanced again at his E-mail...the list had still not been sent. He rubbed his forehead and decided to concentrate on driving instead.

His cell phone rang.

"Yes!" Touya answered as he flips his cell phone open.

"Touya it's me Shuuichi, I just called to ask you if you purchased a plane ticket." Shuuichi asked Touya hoping that he was not too late.

"No I haven't, I'm on my way to a crime scene right now for a possible homicide investigation but don't worry I'm checking up on your case too. In fact I'm waiting for the airport to mail me the list of passengers that went along with you guys." Touya explained as he glanced towards his laptop and gave a thank-God sigh as he saw the Subject title: The Passenger List Bound To Italy.

"Why do you ask?"

"My plane has a flight to Italy tomorrow...thought you might want to ride along." Touya stopped at the side of the road to concentrate on the phone conversation.

"Sure, that would be nice but I don't know when I can leave. I mean if I did leave, I would need to be back in Japan as soon as the autopsy of the body announced its homicide."

"It's okay; my plane will not leave without you. Call my pilot, Nigel and talk to him about the arrangement and if ever you need to be back in Japan you can use my plane." Shuuichi gave Nigel's number while Touya copied it down.

Finally something was going well today...

"Thanks! I'll see what I can do about it." Touya said as he started his engine and continued to drive towards the crime scene.

"Your welcome!" Shuuichi answered him and at both closed their cell phones at the same time.

**Well I hope its getting interesting by every chapter I post. The crime scene that Touya is going to will be important. Touya will play a very big part as well as his friend who will be in the next chapter. Why? You need to read on to find out. LOL!**


	20. Definitely A Homicide

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. My computer broke down and i got exams coming anyway its all over now so on with the story.**

**RECAP:**

"My plane has a flight to Italy tomorrow...thought you might want to ride along." Touya stopped at the side of the road to concentrate on the phone conversation.

"Sure, that would be nice but I don't know when I can leave. I mean if I did leave, I would need to be back in Japan as soon as the autopsy of the body announced its homicide."

"It's okay; my plane will not leave without you. Call my pilot, Nigel and talk to him about the arrangement and if ever you need to be back in Japan you can use my plane." Shuuichi gave Nigel's number while Touya copied it down.

Finally something was going well today...

"Thanks! I'll see what I can do about it." Touya said as he started his engine and continued to drive towards the crime scene.

"Your welcome!" Shuuichi answered him and at both closed their cell phones at the same time.

**Chapter Twenty: Definitely A Homicide**

Touya arrived to the crime scene. He got out of his car and went straight to a officer who had responded to the neighbor's call.

"Detective." The officer said as he saw Touya approach and gave him a handshake.

"What have we got?" Touya asked looking at the house then to an SUV pulling up in the driveway.

"A well-known lawyer found dead in his bed." The officer said handing Touya an identification card of the victim.

"Atty Michael Grant." Touya read as the woman from the SUV approach them. 'Isn't Atty Michael Grant the family lawyer of the Minaminos?' Touya thought as he tried to put things together.

"What do we got?" The woman said breaking Touya's chain of thoughts.

"We got a DB, male at his late 50's." Touya said professionally as he handed the woman the victim's identification card while the officer who was with them bade them goodbye and left for patrol.

"So, Jamie, could you do me a favor?" Touya asks as they made their way towards the bedroom.

"If it's related to a case of course…but if not I don't know because it might take a while." Jamie said as Touya opened the bedroom door wide for her. "Our men got their hands full of cases right now and every CSI is on the clock for 2 straight days now." Jamie added as she and Touya started to process the scene.

"I'm just going to ask you if you could check some people in my list of passengers." Touya said as he took a piece of paper that was lying on top of the pillow with his glove-protected hand.

"What passenger?" Jamie asked Touya looking up to him after collecting some blood evidence.

"I'll explain later." Touya said as he read the message written in the piece of paper. It was addressed to him.

"What does it say?" Jamie asked when she saw Touya's face go pale all of a sudden.

_Ready to play a mind game Detective Touya?_

_Can you put the pieces of puzzle together?_

_Will you still have time if ever you did put the puzzle together?_

_I'll give you a clue Detective so listen up and think._

_This is not the only crime. There are two more._

_Now, do your best Detective before I get them both._

_I'm watching you!_

"Does it make any sense to you?" Jamie asked after she finished reading the letter that Touya had passed her.

"Not much, I need to think it through but I'll tell you if I get a clue." Touya said getting the paper back from Jamie and putting it in an envelope for processing.

"I'm finished here, I'm going back to the lab and then the autopsy room." Jamie said as she got ready to leave. "Do you have some time to talk about everything with me?" Jamie added looking at him.

"Gather everything you can on this case. I'm going to interview the neighbor who found the body then I'll see you tomorrow morning to tell you what I've got." Touya said as they both made their way out of the house.

"You seem like you're in hurry but I know you're already know something so just give me something to work on until tomorrow." Jamie crossed her arms over chest and looked the blue-haired detective dead in the eye.

"Minamino." Touya said as he help Jamie to her car before making his was to the neighbor.

After Jamie left, Touya went to talk to the neighbor who had found the body.

"Excuse me I'm Detective Touya, can you answer some question?" Touya asked the middle-aged lady who found the body.

"Of course anything to help for the investigation." The lady said who had introduced herself as Kauro.

"How well did you know the deceased Miss Kauro?" Touya took out a pen and a small notebook. In a murder case anything and everything counted.

"I water his plant and feed his dog. Mr. Grant's wife died 2 years ago and his son in an accident 3 years ago." Kauro explained.

"You got keys for his house?" Touya said as he wrote the information down.

"Yes, he gave it to me when he had hired me." Kauro said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked noting that Kauro was rubbing her shoulder.

"Yes, I just never thought that Mr. Grant would die so suddenly. I mean he was a good man and everyone in this neighborhood liked him." A few tears started falling out of the woman's eyes.

"How did you come to find the body?" Touya asked noting to himself that it was the last question he would ask if he could help it.

"After I watered his plants, I was about to feed his dog but Dink was nowhere to be found. I started calling him when I suddenly saw him; he was barking like mad then ran upstairs. I followed him and he led me to Mr. Grant's bedroom and he was dead…lying in a puddle of blood on the carpet. I immediately called the ambulance then they called you guys." Kauro told the story to Touya as he wrote everything down.

"Thank you ma'am." Touya said, "Here's my card. Call me if you remember anything else." Touya added handing Kauro his card then left towards Minamino's private airstrip to meet Nigel for their 6 AM flight.

**Well tell me what you think? Is it getting better? Don't forget to review and tell LOL!**


	21. Touya Arrives

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait just got back from Hong Kong yesterday. Anyway here's the next chapter tell me what you think guys! LOL!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Touya Arrives**

30 minutes later after arriving and introducing himself to Nigel, Touya was sitting on Shuuichi private plane his laptop in front of him as he look at the names in the passengers list.

Touya look at his watch, he still have 5 hours before they arrive to Italy so he decided to keep looking at the names and then grab a couple of sleep before they arrive.

**CIAPIANI HOTEL…**

At 6:00 AM Shuuichi was already awake. As he waits for Botan's Music box deliveries which arrive at 6:30 AM he was sitting on the couch doing some paperwork.

At 8:00 Botan woke up to find Shuuichi's side of the bed empty making her worried even more. Since she and Shuuichi got married, he never left her side without her or without even kissing her until she would wake up and kiss him back.

Botan took the silk robe lying on a chair near her side of the bed and cover her night gown with it before leaving the bedroom in search of Shuuichi. She found Shuuichi still in the same position as he was. His laptop in front of him, he was typing very fast and whatever he's typing must be important because he's attention was intense.

Botan was debating to herself whether to approach him or not when suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist. Botan was jerk back from her thoughts and saw Shuuichi standing in front of her hands wrap tightly around her.

"Shuuichi, I didn't even hear you approach." Botan said looking up at Shuuichi's face that was looking down at her with pure adoration.

"You're very busy thinking to even hear me." Shuuichi tease as he saw the worried look surfacing slowly on Botan's beautiful face.

"I'm just worried about you." Botan said her left hand resting on Shuuichi's right shoulder while Botan's right hand push back the hair that had fallen on Shuuichi's face covering his deep soul searching eyes.

"Don't be, because I'm fine and everything is fine." Shuuichi told Botan turning his head to where Botan's right hand is and kiss her palm before lowering his head to capture her lips with his.

Shuuichi kiss Botan gently at first then it became a seeking and deep one. He started to lead her towards their bedroom and slowly set out to arouse her. He coax her body gently, steely in controlling his own.

When Botan had abandoned herself and was responding to every bit that Shuuichi do. Shuuichi thrust himself inside her. This time his lovemaking was leisurely. He moved maddeningly slowly, drawing shuddering breaths from her as he withdrew to the very tip before pressing inexorably back again.

Only when he knew that she was on the brink did he drive deeper and faster, holding himself back until she cried out his name and he felt her tightening around him did he relax and fallowed her to the abyss.

"I love you!" Botan whispered at Shuuichi as she lies beside him.

"I love you too!" Shuuichi answered and it was true, he really had fallen in love with her and it doesn't matter if her father killed his father all that matters was he won't continue the revenge and that she is safe and love by him. "As much as I wanted to spend all day making love with you in this bed we can't." Shuuichi added moving a little so he was looking at Botan's face.

"Are we going somewhere?" Botan asked because she wanted to spend the day making love with Shuuichi rather than going somewhere.

"No, but a friend of mine is stopping by and I want to introduce him to you." Shuuichi simply answered as he got up and lifted Botan from the bed and carried her to the bathroom. "Now, go wash up, I'm finish already the after that we'll order something for breakfast." Shuuichi added kissing Botan before leaving her to wash up.

**SHUUICHI'S PLANE…**

Touya woke up with a start as he felt someone shaking him which turned out to be Nigel.

"We had landed in Italy and the car is waiting for us to take as to the hotel." Nigel said motioning towards the plane exit door.

Touya nodded and then gathered his things before following Nigel to the car that will take them to the hotel.

**AT THE HOTEL…**

"Their on their way." Shuuichi said looking up at Botan as she approaches him. "Shall we order breakfast?" Shuuichi added as Botan sat beside him and nod.

Half and hour later the breakfast tray arrive with the foods while outside the hotel Touya and Nigel got out from the car and made their way towards the penthouse.

Nigel and Touya entered the room and was introduce by Shuuichi to Botan. After the introduction the four of them started to eat the breakfast Shuuichi had for the four of them.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Nigel had left the penthouse suite with Botan's music box while Shuuichi, Botan and Touya are sitting on the living room drinking coffee and getting ready for a long talk ahead.


	22. Something Personal

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys and to say that I have been busy with a new Shuuichi and Botan story but I won't be posting it for a while even if I finish writing it. Maybe I'll post it after this story.**

**RECAP:**

**AT THE HOTEL…**

"Their on their way." Shuuichi said looking up at Botan as she approaches him. "Shall we order breakfast?" Shuuichi added as Botan sat beside him and nod.

Half and hour later the breakfast tray arrive with the foods while outside the hotel Touya and Nigel got out from the car and made their way towards the penthouse.

Nigel and Touya entered the room and was introduce by Shuuichi to Botan. After the introduction the four of them started to eat the breakfast Shuuichi had for the four of them.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Nigel had left the penthouse suite with Botan's music box while Shuuichi, Botan and Touya are sitting on the living room drinking coffee and getting ready for a long talk ahead.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Shocking News**

**CIAPIANI HOTEL…**

"Thanks for the breakfast and coffee." Touya said looking at both Shuuichi and Botan seeing that something changes between them.

"Your welcome, I just can't imagine i didn't saw you during the wedding." Botan said thinking about the wedding day.

"I was in and out at the wedding. Hadn't had a chance to stay long." Touya said with a laugh "Its one of the hard part being a detective, I don't have much of a social life." Touya added looking at Shuuichi signaling him that it was time to tell Botan everything.

"You're a cop." Botan said rather than a question but Touya still nodded to confirm.

"Botan, Detective Touya and I had to tell you something important." Shuuichi said looking at her while stroking her palm with his thumb to make her relax even just a little bit.

""Does it have something to do with last night?" Botan asked Shuuichi and he knew instantly what she meant.

"Yes, and there's more to it than that and it's important for you to know it too." Shuuichi said wishing he could pull Botan to him and hug her when he saw her turn a little shade of white. "Touya, would you mind if you start?" Shuuichi added looking at Touya who was watching them and finaly saw what had change between the two thanks to his quick observation.

"No, of course not." Touya said looking at the two before raising his cup to his lips for a small sip before telling Botan about the threat Shuuichi had been receiving and then about the note Shuuichi had found last night.

"So, you're telling me that there is someone out there wanted to hurt my husband." Botan finally said after a few moments of silent after Touya had finish the story.

"Yes, but then, we might have a lead now." Touya said and when he saw Botan's confuse expression said, "Whoever wanted to hurt Shuuichi has gone from careful to careless. The note Shuuichi got last night may have a fingerprint."

"And before I forgot." Shuuichi interrupted letting go of Botan's hand and fishing out the envelope containing the note. "The note is inside and no one had touch it ever since I had found it." Shuuichi added handing the envelope to Touya before taking Botan's hand again.

"Thanks, I'll ask my friend to do the fingerprint lifting when I got back to Japan." Touya said then looking at Botan who's going to ask a question.

"The threats, what's that got to do with us? I mean is that about the company or something more personal?" Botan simply asked.

"The way it looks, I can only say that it's personal." Touya said and he knew that Shuuichi would ask him how he knew it personal and he was right he did ask and he was left to answer him. "Remember when I told you that I was on the way to a crime scene?"

"Yes of course." Shuuichi said remembering when he had called Touya to tell him the plane arrangement. "But what's that got to do with the threats and you thinking that it was personal." Shuuichi added confuse about the situation.

"Well, when I arrive I found a note from the victim's pillow and it was address to me, telling me that there is more to the case that I don't have a clue with and also for the fact that the victim is Mr. Michael Grant, the Minamino's family lawyer." Touya said before sipping his coffee looking at Shuuichi's face who turn a shade of white while Botan on his side tried not to cry but wasn't trying hard enough because tears started leaking from her eyes.

"I see, so what do you want us to do now?" Shuuichi asked when he had recovered from the shock.

"I need the both of you to go back to Japan and if its okay with you two I want to place you guys under surveillance but if you don't want then get a bodyguard." Touya said laying all the plans he had right now for the protection of both Shuuichi and Botan.

"Of course, I'll call Nigel and we'll leave Italy as soon as possible." Shuuichi simply said then made a phone call to Nigel while…

**BOTAN'S POV **

'Could he possibly be the guy sending Shuuichi the threat and killed Mr. Grant to send the message clearly to Touya that either Shuuichi or me is next?' Botan asked herself as the guy from last night appears in her mind's eye.

'No of course he can't be. It's impossible, how can he be in Italy last night and killed Mr. Grant last night which is in Japan.' Botan answered her question after analyzing all the information she currently has.

**END OF POV**

"Botan, Honey, are you okay?" Shuuichi asked shaking her a little to get her attention when she hadn't answered him when he had called her name twice.

"What?" Botan asked when she was jerk back from her thoughts.

"I asked you if you're okay, you seems like worried about something." Shuuichi said to Botan looking her straight in the eyes with a message saying that: 'It's all right you can tell me, I'm here to protect you no matter what happen.'

"Its nothing, there was just this guy last night, he didn't do anything but he makes me feel uneasy." Botan said after what felt to Shuuichi like an hour. Since their eyes still met each other Botan saw Shuuichi's eyes being clouded with range as fast as a bullet could go.

**Well that's that. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to tell me what you think also about the story I have well its near its end but I'm thinking of finishing this one first before posting it, anyway love you guys and thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	23. Through And Through

**Author's Note: I'm writing and posting this story as soon as I can but sorry if it's not very quick enough. I tried at least posting one chapter a week I hope I'm doing okay.**

**RECAP:**

"Botan, Honey, are you okay?" Shuuichi asked shaking her a little to get her attention when she hadn't answered him when he had called her name twice.

"What?" Botan asked when she was jerk back from her thoughts.

"I asked you if you're okay, you seems like worried about something." Shuuichi said to Botan looking her straight in the eyes with a message saying that: 'It's all right you can tell me, I'm here to protect you no matter what happen.'

"Its nothing, there was just this guy last night, he didn't do anything but he makes me feel uneasy." Botan said after what felt to Shuuichi like an hour. Since their eyes still met each other Botan saw Shuuichi's eyes being clouded with range as fast as a bullet could go.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Through And Through**

"What did he do to you?" Shuuichi asked angrily as images of a man touching or even bothering Botan started to pop in his mind.

"It's not what you're thinking." Botan quickly argued seeing Shuuichi's face and somehow knew what she was thinking. "He didn't do anything except talk to me." Botan added to be clearer.

"So, you're saying, he asked you if you need something and somehow he had made you feel uncomfortable." Touya said summing it all up as he drilled the information in his memory.

"Yes, I know it sounds non sense but I don't know, there is just something about him that doesn't settle." Botan said defending herself from her non sense feeling as Shuuichi kissed her forehead to tell her that it was okay to feel that way.

"Can you still remember the guy's face?" Touya asked after the kiss.

"A little, but I guess if I see him again I might recognize him." Botan replied making Touya smile. "Do you consider that guy a suspect?" Botan added as that thought hit her.

"Yes, its better when we consider everyone as a suspect." Touya simply replied.

"I see; I'm going to pack our things now so we can head back to Japan as soon as Nigel is back here." Botan said to Shuuichi before standing up and went straight to their bedroom.

"How long will it take Nigel to be back here?" Touya asked when he and Shuuichi are alone.

"He had just finish filling the tank up and was about to fly the plane when I called him, so basically his now at the airport waiting for us." Shuuichi said as he stood up to go help Botan pack up when…

"Just one question, you're not going to push through with your plan about the personal one aren't you?" Touya asked knowing the answer of his question but still needed to hear it from Shuuichi.

"No, I'm not going through with it. I'm so much in love with her to hurt her especially when all I wanted for her now is to be safe." Shuuichi answered Touya who smiled knowingly at him making him smile back before leaving Touya to help Botan.

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Shuuichi, Botan and Touya are on Shuuichi's plane bound to Japan. Botan had her head on Shuuichi's shoulder as she had fallen asleep while Shuuichi was looking outside the plane window not really seeing anything but instead deep in thought as he caress Botan's hand with his thumb.

Touya on the other hand was reading the files of the case he had brought with him trying to piece the puzzle in his head. He knows for a fact that the note that was left for him is serious , and all he can think of is the life of people at stake if he didn't solve it soon, his only hope that Jamie is getting more out on the case than him at least they would have something to work on when he return.

**(A/N: STARTING FROM HERE IS JAMIE AT THE LAB AFTER TOUYA HAD LEFT FOR ITALY.)**

"Mike, I want you to check all of this thoroughly, the son of a bitch had wipe the crime scene clean and everything you could get there is my only link to the suspect." Jamie said trying to sound calm but not that effective as the thought that the bastard might get away and it would be her second case where the bastard get away.

"Don't worry, I'll process these thoroughly and I'll page you if I got all the result." Mike said and off to work the evidence Jamie had brought for him as Jamie left him and went to the Autopsy Room.

**AUTOPSY ROOM…**

"What have you got for me?" Jamie said as she entered the Autopsy Room.

Asuka who had done the Autopsy look up at Jamie and said, "There are no sign of struggle on your vic's body and all I can say is he died due to the bullet in his chest."

"Do you have my bullet?" Jamie asked thinking that the bullet might be the last key evidence to tie a suspect down if everything still doesn't work.

"Sorry Jamie, it's a through and through." Asuka said as he pointed it out to Jamie.

"Thanks, I think I'll find the bullet back at the crime scene and call me if the tox result came back." Jamie said before leaving the Autopsy Room and headed to the crime scene with a cop.

**CRIME SCENE…**

"I can't believe this; the damn bullet is not here." Jamie shouted in anger "The bastard must have took it." Jamie added as she search for the bullet and the bullet case for the fifth time.

Jamie was still looking for the bullet and the bullet shell casing when she got a call from Asuka saying that the tox result has come back and is waiting for her.

**Here it is, Chapter Twenty-Three tell me what you think about the chapters!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SAKATOSHI MINAMINO CAR ACCIDENT **


	24. Sakatoshi Minamino Car Accident

**Author's Note: Well I would like to thank everyone who had supported me until now and I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of them. LOL!**

**RECAP:**

**CRIME SCENE…**

"I can't believe this; the damn bullet is not here." Jamie shouted in anger "The bastard must have took it." Jamie added as she search for the bullet and the bullet case for the fifth time.

Jamie was still looking for the bullet and the bullet shell casing when she got a call from Asuka saying that the tox result has come back and is waiting for her.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Sakatoshi Minamino Car Accident**

**AUTOPSY ROOM…**

"Has tox got something good for me?" Jamie asked firstly as she entered the Autopsy room.

"I'll let you decide." Asuka answered handing her a folder containing Mr. Grant's tox result.

"Why thank you." Jamie said taking the folder from Asuka and read the result. "Asuka, Mr. Grant has sleeping pills on his system when he was killed, so that explains why there is no sign of struggle." Jamie added then left the Autopsy Room after saying goodbye.

**JAMIE'S OFFICE… (2 HOURS LATER)**

"Didn't you get my page?" Mike asked as he entered Jamie's office. "I've page you for at least three times." Mike added.

"Sorry, I'm typing my findings in the computer and I didn't hear my pager beep." Jamie said looking up from her computer "So, what do you got for me?" Jamie added looking at Mike at the same time praying that he bring good news.

"Well I done everything on the evidences you gave me and I swab all the blood and it all came back to your vic." Mike said handing her the papers. "Also, I found a partial print, I run it in the computer I got a thousand matches so the print is not enough to give us a suspect and it would not be admissible in court." Mike added handing Jamie another paper.

"I can't believe this, no bullet or bullet case, a partial print that give us thousand matches, we've got nothing." Jamies said looking frustrated now before remembering Touya's word the last time she saw him. 'Minamino'

"Find me another partial to connect the first one then I guarantee you we got him." Mike said as Jamie nodded. When minutes pass by and Jamie still didn't said anything except the nod she had given him Mike asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay, look I need to check something up, I'll be in the computer lab if anyone needs me." Jamie said saving the file in her computer then bolted out from her office and headed to the computer lab.

**COMPUTER LAB…**

Jamie entered the surname Minamino in the search engine and a selection of result coming from Newspaper, Magazines and Journals appeared on the screen. Jamie sighs to herself as a total of 100 articles written about the family. Scrolling down the panels Jamie saw something that caught her attention and it is the article about Sakatoshi Minamino's said accident.

**THE NEWSPAPER ARTICLE… **

_**SAKATOSHI MINAMINO  
CAR ACCIDENT**_

_In the late hours of March 29, 2005, the police_

_Got a call from a civilian passing by the Tokyo_

_Intersection about a car crash, later that night_

_Mr. Grant, the Minamino's family lawyer together_

_With Shuuichi Minamino, Sakatoshi's only son_

_And heir of the family arrived at the scene and_

_Both gave a statement to the press confirming that_

_It was indeed Sakaoshi Minamino inside the car_

_And what had happen is just an accident._

_Even though the Minamino's family press release, _

_Rumors about the Minamino's hiring Private _

_Investigator and currently Top 1 Detective in Tokyo _

_For Homicide and Robbery Touya Kimure to _

_Investigate the accident as a homicide, contradicting_

_The Minamino's statement that it was just indeed_

_Another accident. Although Detective Touya Kimure_

_Denied that he was investigating the car accident _

_As a homicide he didn't however denied the fact_

_That he was indeed hired by the Minamino's_

_For an investigation._

**JAMIE'S POV**

'Okay, so Touya is investigating Sakatoshi Minamino's death, it was pretty obvious.' Jamie thought as she sinks the information in.

'March 29, where am I on that day? Why didn't I get a dispatch call?' Jamie thought as she pulled her PDA out of her jacket pocket and look for the date March 29.

**PDA…**

_**MARCH 29-APRIL2**_

_**Forensic Seminar in Miami**_

_**And New Forensic Gadget**_

**_Exhibition in New York_.**

'So, that's why I didn't get a dispatch call and I didn't know about the investigation, the only thing I heard when I got back was Sakatoshi Minamino had died in a car accident.' Jamie thought as she process the information she got on her brain.

**END OF POV**

Jamie look at other newspaper clippings and Magazine clippings that she thought had a connection with Sakatoshi Minamino's death which is not an accident and she had found what she was looking for. _'AMANO FURUYA'_

**Well that's that. I know that this chapter is about Jamie and her findings well I'm going to warn you guys now that the next chapter is also about her and her findings. Anyway don't forget to review. LOL!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: TIME IS RUNNING OUT**


	25. Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note: As the warning before this chapter is about Jamie and her findings. Hope you will still read it as it got something to do with the future chapters. I think? He he! LOL!**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho only some of the characters I have in my story.**

**RECAP:**

Jamie look at other newspaper clippings and Magazine clippings that she thought had a connection with Sakatoshi Minamino's death which is not an accident and she had found what she was looking for. _'AMANO FURUYA'_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Time Is Running Out**

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN… (HAPPEN THE SAME TIME JAMIE WAS READING THE FIRST ARTICLE.)**

"One down and three more to go!" a Man's voice in the semi-darkness said as he use a red marker pen to cross out one of the four picture hanging on his walls the only four different picture that is not Botan.

The man crosses out the picture with Mr. Grant on it. He then looks at the other three pictures which contain Jamie Caine, Touya Kimure and Shuuichi Minamino.

"Time is running out." The man said as he wrote a note to be sends to the lab where Jamie currently is.

**COMPUTER LAB…**

Jamie clicks on the article a month before Sakatoshi Minamino's death and saw an article that had interested her.

**SECOND ARTICLE…**

_**SAKATOSHI MINAMINO AND**_

_**AMANO FURUYA PARTNERSHIP**_

_Early Morning of February 1, 2005, Sakatoshi_

_Minamino and Amano Furuya opened their first_

_Partnered company, "The Minamino And Furuya's_

_Enterprises." Both powerful family had talk about_

_Having a company together for a long time and_

_Now their dream had come true as Minamino And _

_Furuya's Enterprises started their operation later_

_Today._

_An invitation for the company's opening party_

_Later tonight at the Minamino's Mansion are being_

_Extended to anyone wanted to attend._

_As much as the news of the company opening_

_Makes Amano Furuya happy nothing can_

_Match the happiness he is feeling for his_

_Daughter who had just came home from a long_

_Stay in the U.S. and it was also said that she_

_Is going to attend the party later tonight. _

**JAMIE'S POV**

'Sounds like I found a motive for Sakatoshi Minamino's death.' Jamie thought as she wondered that Amano Furuya must have hired someone to kill his partner and the reason has something to do with the company itself.

'Damn it, I need the will of Sakatoshi Minamino and the company's agreements and condition.' Jamie added as she called a friend of her in the D.A. and asks for a favor concerning the Will and the agreements and condition.

'I don't need to check up on Amano Furuya's death anymore since it's my case, a bullet to the chest and a still missing driver.' Jamie thought as she switches her computer to the official crime search.

Jamie type the following information asked by the computer. A minute later the case number and where the evidence together with the report location was given to her and she quickly made her way to the cold case room.

**ON THE WAY…**

Jamie was passing by to the reception to go to the other side of the building when she was stop by the receptionist to give her a note that was in a white envelope that was addressed to her.

Jamie thank the receptionist and started walking again while opening the letter stopping her dead on her tracks when she had read what was written on the note.

**THE NOTE:**

_**TIME IS RUNNING OUT  
**__**JAMIE CAINE AND WHEN  
YOU SEE THE DETECTIVE  
TELL HIM I SAID HI!**_

Jamie did a double take, instead of going to the cold case she went to the finger print lab and did the finger print lifting procedure after the finger print procedure she cross check the writing to the writing from Touya's note which turn out to be an exact match.

"Damn the sick fuck wore gloves." Jamie cursed as she wrote down the evidence number and filed it together with Touya's letter. "At least I know one thing is for sure, whoever wrote the letter had wrote Touya's letter too." Jamie added before going straight to the cold case room and pulled out Sakatoshi Minamino's Case and Amano Furuya's Case.

"Okay, let's start with something I know." Jamie said to herself for motivation as she opened Amano Furuya's Case File and started to sort through the evidence for a possible miss and read her report to even more understand the case.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Jamie was sited on the floor of the cold case room finishing the evidence data and report on Amano Furuya's Case so far she could say that there is something wrong with the scene. Taking her PDA Jamie made a list of things to check out.

**YET ANOTHER HOUR…**

"Okay, so both Sakatoshi Minamino and Amano Furuya are shot on the chest just like Mr. Grant but Sakatoshi's driver died also due to a bullet in the chest while Amano's driver is missing." Jamie murmured to herself "Could this possibly mean that the Furuya's driver is the killer? And why kill his boss if Amano had hired him to kill Sakatoshi?" Jamie asked herself as she played possible answer in her mind when her cell phone rings.

**Well like my cliffhanger, I wrote this story on papers in class before I type it down and I'm on my Chapter Twenty-Eight now and it's still a long way to go, I know people don't want to read a very long story so I'm sorry if it's too long for you guys. Hope its okay. Tell me what you think. LOL!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Six: Welcome Back**


	26. Welcome Back

**Author's Note: I don't have anything to say but thank you for reading the story and reviewing. I love you guys so much. The chapter is for all of you!**

**RECAP:**

**YET ANOTHER HOUR…**

"Okay, so both Sakatoshi Minamino and Amano Furuya are shot on the chest just like Mr. Grant but Sakatoshi's driver died also due to a bullet in the chest while Amano's driver is missing." Jamie murmured to herself "Could this possibly mean that the Furuya's driver is the killer? And why kill his boss if Amano had hired him to kill Sakatoshi?" Jamie asked herself as she played possible answer in her mind when her cell phone rings.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Welcome Back**

**PHONE CONVERSATION…**

"Caine!" Jamie said answering her phone.

"Jamie, it's me Tyler. I got the document you wanted and I already send it to your office, if I'm not mistaken it should be there by now." Tyler, Jamie's friend from the D.A. said smugly.

"Thanks Thy, I owe you one." Jamie said using Tyler's nickname before hanging up.

**END OF PFONE CONVERSATION**

Jamie returned the case files back to its original place before going to her office, and indeed the documents as Tyler said arrive the same time she did.

**SHUUICHI'S PRIVATE AIRSTRIP…**

"Touya, Botan and I are heading home and I'll be hiring a bodyguard." Shuuichi said his left hand resting on Botan's lower back.

"Okay, you guys do that." Touya said in agreement "I have to go back to work. I'll call you when I get anything." Touya added before saying goodbye and went to his car to go to the lab to meet with Jamie.

"Come on, let's go home." Shuuichi said to Botan when the back of Touya's car disappeared from sight.

"Are we really hiring a bodyguard?" Botan asked Shuuichi while they both headed to Shuuichi's waiting car.

"Yes, it's just for safety precaution." Shuuichi said kissing Botan on the mouth before they entered his car.

**JAMIE'S OFFICE…**

Jamie was sipping a cup of coffee while reading the documents Tyler had send her. What caught her attention is that all the documents where filed by Ken Ikusawa himself, the Furuya's family lawyer.

'Now why it is that only Mr. Ikusawa filed the papers? Isn't it suppose to be that both he and Mr. Grant should file the Agreement and Condition paper together and why the hell Mr. Ikusawa filed Sakatoshi Minamino's Will when it was to be Mr. Grant the Minamino's family lawyer.' Jamie thought not noticing Touya who was leaning on her office door looking at her with a smile on his face as a flashback hit him.

**FLAHBACK…**

"Hey Mike, have you seen Jamie?" Touya asked when he didn't find Jamie on the Cold Case Room which according to the receptionist, she hadn't saw her leave yet.

"The love of your life is in her office reading some documents that some Tyler guy from the D.A. had sends her." Mike answered teasingly as he look up from his work.

"She's not the love of my life." Touya said but not very convincing because everyone in the lab already knows that he had feelings for Jamie.

"Convince someone who's stupid but I'm not one of them." Mike said smiling. He had known from the start that Touya was head over heels in love with Jamie the first time he saw her but never acted upon it because she was seeing someone at that time. When she wasn't seeing anyone anymore everyone saw the relief and joy in Touya's face putting it together they finally realize that the _BIG BAD DETECTIVE_ had it in with Jamie.

"Whatever Mike!" Touya said with a laugh. As he was about to leave Mike stop him and said.

"Just tell her already, she's a CSI and I bet she had it all figured out."

Touya look back at Mike and simply shook his head before closing the door behind him.

"Love of my life." Touya murmured liking the sound of it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Jamie asked when she finally had notice Touya.

"Nothing." Touya said still smiling as he sat on the sit in front of Jamie's desk.

"I've been digging around about the case and the name Minamino." Jamie said as she closes the file she was reading before she notices Touya.

"So I've heard. What do you want to do now?" Touya asked leaning forward so both his elbows resting on his legs.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked a little confuse as lack of sleep started to kick in.

"Do you want to talk about our findings?"

"Maybe later, I'm planning to talk to some people if you don't mind." Jamie said smiling up at him that caught Touya off guard.

"No problem." Touya said when he had recovered and offered his hand to Jamie who smiled at him again and took it, sending electricity to their bodies. "Where shall we start?" Touya added as they made their way to Touya's car.

"Talk to Mr. Grant's neighbor again for some follow up question." Jamie simply said as they entered Touya's car.

"Okay, Mr. Grant's neighbor it is." Touya said steering the car out of the parking lot and on to the street to Mr. Grant's Neighborhood.

**Well another couple, I hope you don't mind I mean stories are not just suppose to be about the leading characters but also to the extras and supporting characters. Tell me what you think.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Seven: Found It**


	27. Found It

**Author's Note: Chapter Twenty-Seven finally. Anyway there's nothing to say but thank you all and LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**RECAP:**

"Do you want to talk about our findings?"

"Maybe later, I'm planning to talk to some people if you don't mind." Jamie said smiling up at him that caught Touya off guard.

"No problem." Touya said when he had recovered and offered his hand to Jamie who smiled at him again and took it, sending electricity to their bodies. "Where shall we start?" Touya added as they made their way to Touya's car.

"Talk to Mr. Grant's neighbor again for some follow up question." Jamie simply said as they entered Touya's car.

"Okay, Mr. Grant's neighbor it is." Touya said steering the car out of the parking lot and on to the street to Mr. Grant's Neighborhood.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Found It**

Jamie and Touya arrive in Mr. Grant's neighborhood. Touya stop in front of kauro's house. Touya knock on Kauro's front door while Jamie stood beside him looking around.

"Detective, what can I do for you?" Kauro asked after she had opened the door and saw Touya.

"I see, you still remember me." Touya said smiling at Kauro. "This is CSI Jamie Caine by the way and she's here to ask you some question if you don't mind." Touya added introducing Jamie.

"It's nice meeting you Ms. Caine and of course I'll answer your question, anything to help the investigation." Kauro said opening the door wider to let Touya and Jamie in. "Can I get you anything?" Kauro asked as she ushered Jamie and Touya to sit in her living room.

"No don't bother, beside it would not take long." Jamie answered for both her and Touya.

"Okay, so what do you want to ask me about?" Kauro asked sitting on the couch opposite the couch where Touya and Jamie are sited close together.

"Do you know if Mr. Grant is taking sleeping pills?" Jamie asked as she saw Touya clearing his head and listening attentively so not to miss valuable information.

"Yes, he started using after his son and wife had died, said he sometimes couldn't sleep due to nightmares." Kauro said without any hesitation proving that she really knows Mr. Grant very well.

"Does sometimes mean once in a while, no particular schedule to be followed?" Touya asked before Jamie could.

"Yes, he used it when he needed it but sometimes if he has nightmares he would rather stay up and work than go to sleep using sleeping pills." Kauro said recalling some nights when she would woke up and saw Mr. Grant walking around his living room flipping papers and all.

"I see, thanks for your help." Jamie said standing up and shaking Kauro's hand as Touya followed her action.

"No problem." Kauro said as she bade them goodbye on her door and closing it behind them.

**INSIDE TOUYA'S CAR…**

"Mr. Grant had sleeping pills present in his tox report and you wanted to know if it was normal." Touya said as Jamie nodded at him.

"I thought maybe the killer had put it or something but now I think that the killer had study or even spied at Mr. Grant before killing him." Jamie said as the thought of such a killer still on the loose.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked looking at Jamie's worried face. Never in his life since she met her had he seen her so worried.

"I'm fine." Jamie answered smiling at him with her fake smile that Touya could see beyond. "By the way I got a note from the same guy who sends you one and he told me to say Hi." Jamie added as she pulled out the Xerox copy of the note that was left for her and handing it to Touya.

'Damn it! His getting too close.' Touya thought as he thought of the guy might harm Jamie as well. "Did you get anything from the note?" Touya asked Jamie trying not to remember the images that was threatening to overcome him.

"Nope, he used gloves." Jamie said pocketing the letter again when Touya had handed it to her.

"You very well know the fact that we are raising against time and we both could be in danger right?" Touya asked looking at Jamie as she nodded. "And you understand if I want you to hand this case to another CSI?" Touya added.

Jamie was about to react when her phone ring and all Touya can hear is Jamie's voice talking to whoever it is on the other line.

"Care to tell me why you got that smile on your face." Touya asked hating to think that whoever on the other line is Jamie's boyfriend and is the reason for the smile on her face.

"Dr. Kabuki, the vet who is taking care of Dink has found the bullet and the shell casing." Jamie said then gave him the address from the vet forgetting what she was suppose to say to Touya when he told her to hand the case to another CSI.

"And where did he found it?" Touya asked curiously at the same time thankful that the call was not personal.

"He didn't say." Jamie simply said as Touya pulled the car out of the drive way and headed to the address that Jamie had given her.

**Okay, same as before tell me what you think! LOL!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Eight: Can't Get Enough Of You**


	28. Can't Get Enough Of You

**Author's Note: This chapter is all about Shuuichi and Botan to make up for the last few chapters.**

**RECAP:**

"Care to tell me why you got that smile on your face." Touya asked hating to think that whoever on the other line is Jamie's boyfriend and is the reason for the smile on her face.

"Dr. Kabuki, the vet who is taking care of Dink has found the bullet and the shell casing." Jamie said then gave him the address from the vet forgetting what she was suppose to say to Touya when he told her to hand the case to another CSI.

"And where did he found it?" Touya asked curiously at the same time thankful that the call was not personal.

"He didn't say." Jamie simply said as Touya pulled the car out of the drive way and headed to the address that Jamie had given her.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Can't Get Enough Of You**

**MINAMINO'S RESIDENT…**

"I was right to look for you here." Shuuichi said as he saw Botan standing near a glass shelf where some of her music boxes old and new are displayed.

After Shuuichi and Botan arrive at Minamino's Mansion, Shuuichi had left Botan to make important calls while Botan went to the room Shuuichi had given her to displayed her music boxes.

"Hi yourself." Botan said smiling at shuuichi as he approach her and kiss her on the mouth.

"I've missed you!" Shuuichi said before kissing her again.

"I've missed you too!" Botan replied kissing him back with everything she worth of.

Shuuichi lifted Botan up bridal style and carried her to their room. He stood her on the bed switching the two lamps on either side of the bed on.

He slowly undresses her and lavishes her with his eyes. The lamplight gleamed on the living curtain of her hair swishing softly over the voluptuous fullness of her breast, rose-red nipple, hard and pointed, provoking him into closing his mouth around them, lashing them with his tongue, loving the taste of her arousal and wanting more.

Botan wrapped her arms around his head, holding him to her, but he wouldn't be held. Not yet. He pulled back to take in this incredibly beautiful frontal view of her, to glide his hands over every inch of her, to explore this womanly vessel that made him go crazy with wanting from the smoothly fleshed midriff, the narrowness over her waist and most of all, the wide cradle of her hips.

Shuuichi stroke her making her writhed to the rhythm of his stroking that left her pleading for release.

As Shuuichi entered her, instantly Botan's legs locked around him, her hips rocking, urging Shuuichi to go deeper which he did.

Like a mountaineer scaling the highest heights, their love making grew very intense until they both climax and tumble together back.

"I can't get enough of you." Shuuichi said kissing her before turning on his back bringing Botan with him still connected with each other.

"I can say the same for you." Botan said kissing Shuuichi on the neck. "What happened to the important calls you made?" Botan added looking up at Shuuichi before laying her head on his chest.

"The security company will be sending someone to install security camera's and alarm and for the bodyguard, Touya has a friend in America who is an ex-marine he met him during one of his adventure anyway he talk to him and according to Touya Sam agreed and is already on his way here." Shuuichi said tucking a rose that he had kept in his bedside table on Botan's left ear.

"I'm scared Shuuichi." Botan said finally voicing out what she had been feeling after they had talk to Touya up to now.

"I know you are." Shuuichi said cupping Botan's face with his right hand while his left held Botan on the curve of her side. "But you don't have to be, because I'm here with you and I won't let anything happen to you I promise you that." Shuuichi added pulling Botan down to him and kissed her sealing his promise to her.

"I trust you." Botan said in between kisses as Shuuichi turned to lay her on her back.

Shuuichi smiled down at Botan before kissing her again as Botan opened up to him. Trailing down to her neck, Shuuichi had set to arouse her.

"You feel too good." Shuuichi said after he had withdrew and thrust himself inside her.

Botan smiled up at him as she matches his every thrust. After few more thrust Botan climax as Shuuichi joined her to the apex and both knew that no one could match what they have and that they belong with each other forever.

"Botan." Shuuichi said after he pulled himself from inside her and gathered her in his arms.

"Hmm!" Botan asked barely awake and very tired from making love.

"Don't ever forget what I promise you." Shuuichi whispered as Botan answer him with a quick kiss on his lips. "Go to sleep sweetheart, you'll be needing your energy tomorrow." Shuuichi added in a whispered as he himself close his eyes to sleep.

**Well what do you think very X-rated isn't it? No? Well sorry that's the best I can but please to rate it just for fun. 1-3, 3 is the highest meaning X-rated.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Nine: I Thought**


	29. I Thought

**Author's Note: Thank you for rating last chapter and I appreciate it so much i got 3's.**

**RECAP:**

"You feel too good." Shuuichi said after he had withdrew and thrust himself inside her.

Botan smiled up at him as she matches his every thrust. After few more thrust Botan climax as Shuuichi joined her to the apex and both knew that no one could match what they have and that they belong with each other forever.

"Botan." Shuuichi said after he pulled himself from inside her and gathered her in his arms.

"Hmm!" Botan asked barely awake and very tired from making love.

"Don't ever forget what I promise you." Shuuichi whispered as Botan answer him with a quick kiss on his lips. "Go to sleep sweetheart, you'll be needing your energy tomorrow." Shuuichi added in a whispered as he himself close his eyes to sleep.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: I Thought**

"Hi, I'm Jamie Caine, you called me about the bullet you found in Dink." Jamie said as she approach the doctor according to the receptionist is Dr. Kabuki.

"Yes, I called your lab asking for the CSI on the case and they gave me your number." Dr. Kabuki said looking at Jamie with a smile before he crosses to a cabinet and pulled a small plastic with a bullet and a shell casing inside.

"How did you found it anyway?" Jamie asked as she took the plastic from Dr. Kabuki accidentally their hand brushes with each other.

"When I was about to feed Dink I notice that he had a metallic smell of blood, I thought maybe we had missed something when we had check him and in fact we did because I found the bullet lodge in the collar." Dr. Kabuki said motioning to a dog cage where Dink is currently sleeping. "Lucky dog, if his collar is not thick he would have been dead already." Dr. Kabuki added looking at Jamie.

"What about the shell casing?" Jamie asked noticing that Touya had left the car when she told him not to.

"Smart dog, I thought at first it's because of the trauma that why his not barking but when I put his dinner in front of him he opened his mouth and the shell casing fell then I realized that the shell casing had been in his mouth all the time." Dr. Kabuki said as his gaze left Jamie and look at Touya who was now standing beside her.

"Dr. Kabuki this is Detective Touya." Jamie introduced and vise versa.

"It's nice meeting you Dr. Kabuki and thank you for calling us about the bullet and the shell casing." Touya said shaking Dr. Kabuki's hand trying hard not to squeezed it to hard in jealousy for the Dr. won't stop looking at Jamie and smiling at her which is for Touya is considered as flirting.

"I just did what I think is right." Dr. Kabuki answered flinching a little from the pressure of Touya's hand.

"We have to go." Jamie said after she noticed Dr. Kabuki flinch. "Thanks for everything Dr. Kabuki." Jamie added pulling Touya with her.

**INSIDE TOUYA'S CAR…**

"What is up with you?" Jamie asked looking at Touya.

"Nothing's up." Touya answered not meeting Jamie's eyes.

"You squeeze the hell out of the Dr's hand and you're telling me it was nothing." Jamie said angrily at him for answering her like it was nothing and at herself for thinking that he did it out of jealousy.

"Why do you care if I squeeze the hell out of the Doctor's hand? What's it with you?" Touya asked angrily too. His angry at her for caring so much to a Doctor she had just met and at himself for letting his jealousy to overcome his judgment.

"Because I thought I mean something to you and that you're jealous." Jamie shouted at him without even thinking and what she had said shock them both.

Touya look at Jamie as her words sinks in. Jamie who was looking back at him realize what she had said and before something else could be said between them, Jamie got out of Touya's car and started walking away from him.

**JAMIE'S POV**

'DAMN IT! Why did I have to tell him that? His not stupid, his bound to figure out that I'm in love with him.' Jamie thought angrily at herself for being so stupid.

'He probably wouldn't talk to me again.' Jamie thought again when she was suddenly pulled by someone and crushing her to his body.

**END OF POV**

"I'm sorry." Touya murmured through her hair as he hug her tight around her waist.

Jamie raised her head to look at Touya and before she can asked him what he was sorry about Touya had kiss her. Gently at first and when Jamie opened her mouth to his, Touya had angled her head to gain even more access and their tongues dance with each other for a long time.

"You're right, I'm jealous at Dr. Kabuki and that you mean a lot to me." Touya said after the long breathtaking kiss. "You're more than a friend to me, you've always been but I'm not sure what you feel about me." Touya added caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You're more than a friend to me too. Ever since you took me out on Valentine's day for what you call a friendly dinner." Jamie said holding Touya's gaze to show him through her eyes how much she felt for him.

"I love you Jamie." Touya said full of happiness as he kiss her again. "So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Touya added looking down at her.

"I love you to Detective and yes I'm your girlfriend now." Jamie answered kissing him again.

"What now?" Touya asked resting his forehead on her forehead.

"It's time to go back to work." Jamie simply answered as they both made their way back to Touya's car.

**Well here's a not so good cliffhanger but I wish I been putting you on a lot of cliffhangers anyway here's a preview of the next chapter.**

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter Thirty: Stay With Me**

"**I'm Pregnant!"**


	30. Stay With Me

**Author's Note: Another short chapter as always but I hope you'll like it! Thanks for everyone for reviewing.**

**RECAP:**

"You're more than a friend to me too. Ever since you took me out on Valentine's day for what you call a friendly dinner." Jamie said holding Touya's gaze to show him through her eyes how much she felt for him.

"I love you Jamie." Touya said full of happiness as he kiss her again. "So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Touya added looking down at her.

"I love you to Detective and yes I'm your girlfriend now." Jamie answered kissing him again.

"What now?" Touya asked resting his forehead on her forehead.

"It's time to go back to work." Jamie simply answered as they both made their way back to Touya's car.

**Chapter Thirty: Stay With Me**

**COFFEE SHOP…**

"Are you sure coffee is enough?" Touya asked Jamie when the waitress had given them their orders. His was coffee and I big turkey sandwich while Jamie order only a cup of coffee.

"Yes." Jamie simply said as he looks at Touya.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this but, would you consider giving this case to another CSI?" Touya said looking at Jamie while at the same time not wanting to start a fight.

"No, I'm assigned on this case and I can't just give it away beside I'm more involve in this case now just like you are." Jamie answered putting some argument that Touya couldn't disagree because whether he likes it or not, Jamie is right.

"I understand, I guess all we can do is stay together and try to solve this case as soon as possible." Touya said as he offered half of his sandwich to Jamie who reluctantly took it.

"Can you tell me about Sakatoshi's accident?" Jamie asked taking a bite from the half sandwich.

"What about it?" Touya asked following Jamie's action.

"I know about the bullet wound from Sakatoshi's chest and his driver's but I want to know if you guys had found the bullet and didn't file it in the evidence box because according to the report it was a through and through." Jamie asked before taking another bite.

"Everything you read in the report is all there is. The CSI guy on the case is just a rookie but his shift supervisor had supervised the case and as for the report about the bullet not in the evidence box there is none. Apparently Mr. Rookie didn't bother to put in his report about him not finding the bullet." Touya said after swallowing the food he was chewing before sipping his coffee.

"Did you know about the Amano Furuya's Case?" Jamie asked so she could tell Touya about the case if he didn't know about it.

"Yeah, I know about that case." Touya said and when he saw Jamie reaction he quickly added, "I had ask the Detective you work with on the case to brief me about the case a long time ago ever since I started to work for Shuuchi Minamino as a Private Investigator."

"I see, then tell me about the favor you wanted me to do for you in Mr. Grant's crime scene." Jamie asked sandwich finish and was now sipping her coffee.

"It's okay, I've done it myself already when I was traveling." Touya said "But if you want to know what's that all about then I'll tell you." Touya added finishing his sandwich and started to sip his coffee. When Jamie didn't answer Touya started to tell her about the threat and the list of passenger he thought had something to do with the threats.

**AFTER ONE HOUR (SITTING ON TOUYA'S CAR)…**

All the question Jamie had, has been answered by Touya and vise versa. They both agree that Touya would look for Amano Furuya's missing driver while Jamie would process both Sakatoshi Minamino and Amano Furuya's car again.

"Look, I'll take you home and we'll do this in the morning. It's late and we both need some sleep so we can function clearly." Touya said looking at Jamie who was trying not to yawn.

It had been a long night and the coffee is not even working. Come to think of it, it was already seven in the morning and both hadn't even had a chance to sleep.

"Okay, only if you'll stay with me." Jamie said and Touya wanted to laugh but didn't. Having known Jamie, he knows that she is not a kind of person who would admit that she was scared or affected on a case but then she had a way of showing it to him and he very well understand her.

"I like that." Touya said pulling Jamie to him and kissing her as long as they both can.

"I love you Touya." Jamie said after the kiss,

"I love you too." Touya answered as he cup her cheek and placing another kiss on her mouth before driving towards Jamie's house.

**JAMIE'S BEDROOM…**

Jamie lay on her bed, Touya beside her, his arms are wrap protectively around her waist and for now it was all Jamie needed because even a CSI has its own weaknesses and hers is being deeply involve in a case like this that could cause a life.

"Thank you!" Jamie murmured to Touya as she close her eyes to sleep and Touya answered her by kissing her nape before falling into a deep sleep himself.

**MINAMINO'S RESIDENT….**

"I'm pregnant."

**Well there you have it Chapter Thirty. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Here's a preview of the next chapter.**

**PREVIEW:**

**Chapter Thirty-One: I'm Going To Be A Dad**

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN…**

"**Their looking for me again I must hide." A man's voice said as he looks at his wife.**


	31. I'm Going To Be A Dad

**Author's Note: Who's the man in the last chapter preview? Well if you're asking yourself that then you need to wait for the next chapter. So here's chapter Thirty-One.**

**RECAP:**

**JAMIE'S BEDROOM…**

Jamie lay on her bed, Touya beside her, his arms are wrap protectively around her waist and for now it was all Jamie needed because even a CSI has its own weaknesses and hers is being deeply involve in a case like this that could cause a life.

"Thank you!" Jamie murmured to Touya as she close her eyes to sleep and Touya answered her by kissing her nape before falling into a deep sleep himself.

**MINAMINO'S RESIDENT….**

"I'm pregnant."

**Chapter Thirty-One: I'm Going To Be A Dad**

"I'm pregnant." Botan murmured looking down on the pregnancy test she was holding that shows positive.

Botan feel sick when she woke up this morning and the thought that she might be pregnant struck her so she asked one of the maids to go and buy her a pregnancy test without telling anyone. When the maid had returned she quickly thank her and went to the bathroom which is where she is right now absorbing the fact that a tiny baby is growing inside her and that soon she would be a mother.

"Oh my, I'm going to be a mother." Botan exclaimed happily as she decided to tell Shuuichi the good news.

Botan slip out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom as she hid the result before leaving the room to find Shuuichi.

**LUNCH TIME…**

Touya prop himself on his elbow as he looks down at Jamie's sleeping face. She looks so beautiful and peaceful like an angel. He aches to made love to her but he knew that she wouldn't allow it. She's very traditional and that is one of the things he likes about her.

Touya smiled to himself before lowering his head to kiss Jamie on the mouth lightly then deeply when Jamie opened her mouth to his.

"Wake up baby; we need to get back to work." Touya said after the kiss.

"I'm up, I'll just take a shower while you make yourself at home in the kitchen." Jamie said kissing him again before heading to the bathroom.

**MINAMINO'S RESIDENT (SHUUICHI'S STUDY ROOM)…**

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Botan asked Shuuichi the minute she had entered his study.

"Of course I have." Shuuichi said looking up from his computer.

It had been decided last night that Shuuichi would be taking care of all their business and he'll be doing it at home since it would be safer.

Botan smiled at Shuuichi as she sat on his lap while Shuuichi wrap his arms around her waist.

"So, what now?" Shuuichi asked trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"I don't know where to begin." Botan said as awareness towards Shuuichi started to bubble up inside her.

"I love you is a nice place to begin." Shuuichi said sensing Botan's awareness to him.

Botan smiled at him and kiss him before saying, "You know I love you and I know you feel the same way about me too."

"Of course I do." Shuuichi said interrupting her and giving her a swift kiss.

"Shuuichi, how would you feel if I tell you, you're gong to be a father soon?" Botan murmured more than said as she looks at Shuuichi's eyes.

"Fa…father, you…you're pregnant… I…I'm going to be a dad!" Shuuichi said incoherently as every possible emotion hit him. The love for the woman carrying her child, the joy of knowing that he would be a father soon and the knowledge that soon he, Botan and the child she was carrying would soon be a family. "Woo hoo! I'm going to be dad!" Shuuichi added loudle as he stood up from his chair carrying Botan with her and started twirling her around with joy and happiness.

"Shuuichi stop, I'm getting dizzy." Botan said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; you just made me so happy." Shuuichi said putting her down and kissing her again.

**TOUYA'S CAR…**

"I'll pick you up later after work." Touya said kissing Jamie on the lips.

"Okay, I'll just be in the CSI garage to look for the bullet before I go to ballistic." Jamie said kissing him back before going out of his car and into the CSI Building.

Jamie went straight to the CSI garage where the car of Amano Furuya and Sakatoshi Minamino are waiting for her.

"Here we go!" Jamie murmured as she pulled her sleeves up and pulled a glove on before starting to work on Sakatoshi Minamino's car.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN…**

"There looking for me again I must hide." A man's voice said as he looks at his wife.

**Well there you have it Chapter Thirty-One and the next chapter is coming up. Chapter Thirty-Two: You Didn't Know. Review and tell me what you think.**


	32. You Didn't Know

**Author's Note: Thanks you so much for still reading and reviewing my story this chapter is for all of you guys!**

**RECAP:**

**TOUYA'S CAR…**

"I'll pick you up later after work." Touya said kissing Jamie on the lips.

"Okay, I'll just be in the CSI garage to look for the bullet before I go to ballistic." Jamie said kissing him back before going out of his car and into the CSI Building.

Jamie went straight to the CSI garage where the car of Amano Furuya and Sakatoshi Minamino are waiting for her.

"Here we go!" Jamie murmured as she pulled her sleeves up and pulled a glove on before starting to work on Sakatoshi Minamino's car.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN…**

"There looking for me again I must hide." A man's voice said as he looks at his wife.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: You Didn't Know**

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN…**

"Their looking for me again, I must hide." A man's voice said as he looks at his wife.

"No Tomo, you'd been hiding for a long time and you didn't do anything wrong except accept the money, you didn't know that he would kill him." Yumi said tears falling down her eyes. "His a trust worthy man, you wouldn't even know that his up to something else." Yumi added trying to get through with her husband.

"Do you think they will believe me?" Tomo asked as he started packing his things.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked as she looks at her husband pack.

"We're going to my brother's old place; we're staying there until everything went back to normal again." Tomo said, stopping for a while to kiss her then started packing again.

"No, I'm not going with you; I had enough of running away and hiding." Yumi said and left the house without turning back even when Tomo called after her.

**CSI GARAGE…**

Jamie straightens up from Amano Furuya's car trunk with a bullet in tweezers.

"I can't believe I didn't even think of looking here." Jamie said smiling as she put the bullet on an envelope and slowly walk over to the other envelope where Sakatoshi Minamino and his driver's bullet are.

"You got something?" Touya asked as he approach and kiss her on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked chock to see him.

"I decided to drop by beside the search for our missing driver had turns up with nothing." Touya said looking at Jamie who saw some frustration on him.

"Oh poor baby at least I got everything I'm looking for." Jamie said showing Touya the envelope with the bullets. "I'll just run it with Mr. Grant's bullet and see what we get." Jamie said kissing Touya on the cheek.

Touya was about to say something when his cell phone rang.

"You do that, I have a new case but I'll still pick you up and call me if you got the result." Touya said kissing her the last time before leaving.

On the way to ballistic Mike pass by Jamie with a knowing smile but didn't say anything.

**MINAMINO'S RESIDENT…**

"Mr. Williamson." Shuuichi said extending his hand to man who just arrives.

"Call me Sam Mr. Minamino." Sam said shaking Shuuichi's hand.

"If you would call me Shuuichi, then you have a deal." Shuuichi said as Botan joined them in the living room.

"Okay, Shuuichi it is." Sam said with a laugh then looks at Botan.

"Good, by the way this is my wife Botan." Shuuichi said introducing Botan and vise versa.

"Its nice meeting you Mrs. Minamino." Sam said sheking her hand.

"Please call me Botan Mr. Williamson." Botan said shaking his hand back.

"On;y if you'll call me Sam." Sam said to Botan who agrred.

"I'll show you the house." Shuuichi said as Botan excuse herself to make snack for them.

**TOUYA'S OFFICE…**

"Find anything yet." Touya asked as one of his man who'm he assigned to find the missing driver walk by.

"No, his no where to be found, it was like he just vanish." The man answered as he sat himself in front of Touya who motioned for him to sit down.

"That can't just happen." Touya said looking at the man deep in thought when…

"Are you Detective Touya?" A woman asked looking at him.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" Touya asked rising to his feet.

"I'll go ahead." Jake the one he assigned said and slowly excuse himself.

"Sorry about that." Touya said and ask her how he can help her again as he motioned for her to sit on the same chair that Jake had vacated. The woman sat and when she answered Touya's question it almost made him jump in action.

"I'm Yumi, the wife of Amano Furuya's missing driver."

**Well that's it tell me what you think and also next chapter is coming soon.**


	33. An Accident

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the support here's the next chapter hope you'll like it! And please don't forget to review planning to have this story to have at least 220 plus reviews.**

**RECAP:**

**TOUYA'S OFFICE…**

"Find anything yet." Touya asked as one of his man who'm he assigned to find the missing driver walk by.

"No, his no where to be found, it was like he just vanish." The man answered as he sat himself in front of Touya who motioned for him to sit down.

"That can't just happen." Touya said looking at the man deep in thought when…

"Are you Detective Touya?" A woman asked looking at him.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" Touya asked rising to his feet.

"I'll go ahead." Jake the one he assigned said and slowly excuse himself.

"Sorry about that." Touya said and ask her how he can help her again as he motioned for her to sit on the same chair that Jake had vacated. The woman sat and when she answered Touya's question it almost made him jump in action.

"I'm Yumi, the wife of Amano Furuya's missing driver."

**Chapter Thirty-Three: An Accident**

**CSI BALLISTIC ROOM…**

"Well, I'll be damn!" Jamie said as she look at all three sets of bullet for the third time which is a match.

"Sounds like you have good news." Mike said behind her.

"You won't believe it but…"

"But you and Touya are going out, yes, I believe it and I know." Mike interrupted smiling at Jamie.

"I won't even ask you how you know but what I'm trying to say is that Mr. Grant's bullet matches the one found in Sakatoshi Minamino, his driver and Amano Furuya." Jamie said looking at Mike.

"Well that's great news but I have better." Mike said looking at Jamie also. "Touya just called his in the interrogation room right now with your missing driver. He tried calling your cell phone but you didn't pick up so he called me instead." Mike added when he saw Jamie's face goes from curiosity to excitement.

"You're serious?" Jamie asked Shocked.

"Aren't I always." Mike said smiling at her. "He'll start the interrogation as soon as you got there." Mike added still smiling.

"Mike, can you do me a favor and run the bullet to the ballistic database just it case maybe it was use in other cases." Jamie said patting Mike on the shoulder before making her way to the interrogation room.

**INTEROGATION ROOM…**

"Sorry it took me so long." Jamie said as she entered the room. "I'm CSI Jamie Caine." Jamie said extending her hand to the woman sited in front of Touya.

"Yumi Muri." The woman introduces herself as she shook Jamie's hand.

"I brought her here as soon as she had introduces herself to me." Touya said as she pulled a sit for Jamie.

"Thanks." Jamie smiled noting to herself to give Touya lots of kisses.

"Shall we begin?" Touya asked Jamie and as she nodded the interrogation had started.

**MINAMINO'S RESIDENT…**

Botan was sitting on the edge of the swimming pool alone in her one piece swimsuit. Shuuichi had left the house with Sam due to an accident on one of the job site. According to Shuuichi one of the houses that are still in progress had collapse trapping a lot of their workers inside. Botan wanted to go with them to help with the trap workers family members but Shuuichi told her to stay due to the fact that it was dangerous and that staying in the house would be much safer with all the security system installed in the house a while ago.

**FLASHBACK…**

"What's wrong?" Botan asked Shuuichi after he put the phone back in the receiver with a look of worry in his face, while Sam who was sitting on the couch look up from the sci-fi book he was reading.

"There has been an accident on one of our job site, a lot of our worker got trap inside when the house had collapse." Shuuichi said grabbing his coat from the back of his study chair.

"Had they found out what cause the accident?" Botan asked looking worried just like Shuuichi.

"No, not yet but the cops are on their way to investigate." Shuuichi said looking at Botan. "Look, I need to go there to help so I won't be here for a while." Shuuichi added signaling Sam who nodded and took his jacket that was lying beside him and left with his gun holster hanging on his body.

"I'm going with you." Botan said approaching Shuuichi so that they are very close to each other.

"No don't, it's dangerous out there and I don't want any harm to happen to you and the baby." Shuuichi said his left hand resting on Botan's tummy where the baby is safely growing while his right hand held Botan's face.

"Okay." Botan said thinking that Shuuichi is right. She couldn't risk her life or the baby's.

"Don't worry about me, Sam will be there." Shuuichi said then kiss Botan. "I love you!" Shuuichi added before leaving without waiting for her response.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Botan look up from the sun that is setting down when someone covered her mouth and nose with a cloth and the next thing she was aware of is smelling a sweet scent and she black out.

**That's it, end of Chapter Thirty-Three please do tell me what you think. Chapter Thirty-Four will be posted as soon as I can. LOL!**


	34. Missing

**Author's Note: There is not much to say but thank you again so to no further ado here is Chapter Thirty-Four for you guys.**

**RECAP:**

Botan look up from the sun that is setting down when someone covered her mouth and nose with a cloth and the next thing she was aware of is smelling a sweet scent and she black out.

**Chapter Thirty-Four: MISSING**

**OUTSIDE THE POLICE DEPARTMENT BUILDING…**

"Thanks for coming here and telling us what you know." Jamie said to Yumi as they stood outside the lab.

"We really appreciate it." Touya said shaking Mrs. Muri's hand after Jamie did. "And don't worry about your husband; we'll make sure that he wouldn't be harmed at any cause." Touya added to ease the look of worry in Mrs. Muri's face.

"I know you will Detective, that's why I had come forward." Yumi said as a car pass by them.

"Get down!" Touya suddenly shouted as he flunh himself on top of Jamie and Yumi as a black car with tinted window pass by them and started shooting at them while Touya drew his gun and fired back at the car.

"Touya, Yumi is shot." Jamie shouted as Touya look at Yumi who was bleeding on her wound near her chest and Jamie trying to stop the bleeding while police officer started to come out of the building to see if everything is alright.

"You've been shot too." Touya said to Jamie as he saw the blood trickling down her left shoulder to her arms and hands that was stopping Yumi's bleeding.

"I'm fine but Yumi's not, we need to take her to the hospital." Jamie said to Touya who was about to open his cell phone when…

"I already called an ambulance and it's already on its way also I got a partial plate number of the car I'll run it in the database." Jake said who appeared holding a pen and a small notebook that Detectives carried around with them.

"Thanks Jake." Touya said as Jake left and went inside the building as the ambulance arrive to take Yumi and Jamie to the hospital as Touya followed the ambulance with his car.

**JOB SITE…**

"If you're tired, go ahead on the car and rest. I'll be fine beside with all the people here." Shuuichi said to Sam after they both emerge from the collapse house for the tenth time with the other rescuer.

"No thank you, beside this is just half of what I do in the marines." Sam said to Shuuichi with a grin as Shuuichi grinned back at him.

They were going back to the collapse house again when Shuuichi's cell phone rang.

**PHONE CONVERSATION…**

"Shuuichi Minamino." Shuuichi answered after fumbling for his cell phone.

"Mr. Minamino, this is Mrs. Ayomi." The oldest maid in his service introduces herself, her voice shaking a little.

"Mrs. Ayomi is there something wrong?" Shuuichi as after he noted the shaking on her voice.

"Mr. Minamino, everyone of us in the house had search the house but we can't find your wife." Mrs. Ayomi said her voice cracking a little as tears fell and a feeling of fear to what could happen to Botan and Shuuichi angered overcome her.

"Are you sure?" Shuuichi asked trying to fight the fear for Botan and his child safety threatening to overcome him.

"Yes, we're sure, the last time we saw her is on the pool but when I was about to call her for dinner she wasn't there. We look everywhere and when we couldn't find her I called Detective Touya to let him know before I called you again." Mrs. Ayomi said explaining what action they had took when they found out that Botan was missing.

"Called me again?" Shuuichi asked confuse.

"You were out of coverage." Mrs. Ayomi simply said.

"I see, I'm on my way home." Shuuichi said and close his cell phone.

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION**

Sam who was listening to the conversation look at Shuuichi who explained to him what had happened and they both left the job site towards Shuuichi's house.

**EMERGENCY ROOM…**

Touya closed his cell phone after he had talk to Mrs. Ayomi who informed him about the current situation on the Minamino's Resident as Jamie approach him with a bondage on her left shoulder.

"The doctor said Yumi stable and that her baby is safe." Jamie said looking at Touya. "What's wrong?" Jamie added when she saw Touya's face.

"I need to go; I'll leave you here so you can rest your arm." Touya said going to kiss Jamie when she avoided his kiss.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." Jamie said looking at Touya taking her stand.

Touya sigh heavily before answering, "Botan is missing and I need to investigate it."

"I'm going with you!" Jamie said walking pass him when he grab her right arm to stop her.

**Well that's that. You like it? For me I think this chapter is not that good but please do tell me what you think. Beside your reviews are my motivations to finish this story. **


	35. Before The Drive By

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for you guys and thanks for everything.**

**RECAP:**

**EMERGENCY ROOM…**

Touya closed his cell phone after he had talk to Mrs. Ayomi who informed him about the current situation on the Minamino's Resident as Jamie approach him with a bondage on her left shoulder.

"The doctor said Yumi stable and that her baby is safe." Jamie said looking at Touya. "What's wrong?" Jamie added when she saw Touya's face.

"I need to go; I'll leave you here so you can rest your arm." Touya said going to kiss Jamie when she avoided his kiss.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." Jamie said looking at Touya taking her stand.

Touya sigh heavily before answering, "Botan is missing and I need to investigate it."

"I'm going with you!" Jamie said walking pass him when he grab her right arm to stop her.

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Before The Drive By**

"No! you're shot so you need to stay here." Touya said stopping Jamie.

"I'm shot but not invalid." Jamie said and took Touya's hand in her and pulled him all the way to his car.

**MINAMINO RESIDENT…**

Touya and Jamie arrive the same time Sam and Shuuichi did. There was a short introduction between Sam and Jamie before Jamie stops them on the way to the pool saying it was a crime scene.

Shuuichi and Sam went to check on the security tape that Sam had set up while Touya proceeded with Jamie to the pool.

**POOL CRIME SCENE…**

Jamie took a photo of a set of shoe prints ignoring the pain that was starting to sore; she then made a mold of the shoe prints before collecting the white cloth that was lying on the ground and bag it.

Jamie walks over to the swimming pool table where Botan had put her things. Jamie took a picture of it and noting that the orange juice was half drunk, lotion is still in place but Botan's towel and robe are nowhere to be found so it's possible that the suspect use it to cover Botan.

Jamie double check the scene and when she was satisfied that she had made everything that is necessary before She and Touya made their way towards Shuuichi and Sam who are still checking the tapes from the security camera.

"What have you got?" Shuuichi asked looking at Jamie's pale face then to Touya who seemed trying his best not to grab Jamie and told her to go home and rest.

"I got a cloth with chloroform on it, a workable shoe print and a missing towel and robe." Jamie said looking at them all. "I need to get back at the lab to process the evidence." Jamie added her face not leaving Touya.

"Got it and we'll be taking the security tapes for further analysis." Touya agreed as he gathered all the tapes with him and ejecting the tape Shuuichi and Sam had been watching.

"I'm going to help Touya. You know I could help you." Sam said finally "This guy whoever it is, is getting personal and you'll be needing my help." Sam added so Touya and Jamie would agree.

"Okay, you're going with us but so as Shuuichi." Touya said looking at Sam then to Shuuichi. "You'll be safer back in the lab." Touya added to Shuuichi then started packing again.

After packing the four of them left for the lab driving as fast as they could because time is essential especially in a kidnapping case.

**ON A CAR BEFORE THE DRIVE BY…**

Botan woke up with a start, she felt very dizzy. Her head started to ache making her moan in pain, she close her eyes to soothe the pain then open it again and look around her surrounding.

Botan realize that she was in a moving car but before she could even put more information together she was knock unconscious on the back. The last thing she heard is the sound of a gun being fired.

**AT THE LAB…**

Shuuichi and Sam are sitting on the A.V. Lab going through the security tape as Touya left to pick up someone for interrogation while Jamie is processing the evidence she had collected.

**DNA LAB…**

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Mike asked looking at Jamie.

"No, I'm doing just fine." Jamie said looking up from what she was doing. "But if you insist then go ahead and process this handkerchief while I process the shoe prints." Jamie added standing up from where she was sited and walk towards the door.

"I'll tell you the result as soon as I finish processing the handkerchief." Mike said sitting on the chair that Jamie had abandoned.

"Thanks Mike." Jamie called out as she made her way to the Layout room where the shoe prints are waiting to be process.

**  
HOSPITAL…**

"You're coming with us Tomo." Touya said as he escorts Tomo away from his wife's room.

"No, I can't leave my wife." Tomo said trying to break Touya's hold on his arm.

"Look, your old boss is dead and whoever killed your boss might have been the same person who kidnapped his daughter. Now, its either you help us or we'll throw you into jail for running away from the law and for not cooperating with us." Touya said looking at Tomo without even breaking his hold in Tomo's arm. "Think about it. Think about your pregnant wife Tomo, she'll be needing you more in her current condition." Touya added making his point to Tomo as he dangles his handcuffs with his free hand in front of Tomo's face.

"Okay, I'll cooperate with you." Tomo said looking back at his wife's room before letting Touya drag him to his car towards the police station.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be uploaded soon and sorry for a very long chapter for this story. It would be more than thirty. Just so you guys know.**


	36. The Perpatrator

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter and sorry for the very long wait. I've been very busy. Anyway on with the story…**

**RECAP:**

**HOSPITAL…**

"You're coming with us Tomo." Touya said as he escorts Tomo away from his wife's room.

"No, I can't leave my wife." Tomo said trying to break Touya's hold on his arm.

"Look, your old boss is dead and whoever killed your boss might have been the same person who kidnapped his daughter. Now, its either you help us or we'll throw you into jail for running away from the law and for not cooperating with us." Touya said looking at Tomo without even breaking his hold in Tomo's arm. "Think about it. Think about your pregnant wife Tomo, she'll be needing you more in her current condition." Touya added making his point to Tomo as he dangles his handcuffs with his free hand in front of Tomo's face.

"Okay, I'll cooperate with you." Tomo said looking back at his wife's room before letting Touya drag him to his car towards the police station.

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Perpetrator**

**DNA LAB…**

"Mike, Touya is in the interrogation room with my missing driver and I have to go." Jamie said stopping at the door." If you got something call me." Jamie added before walking to the interrogation room.

**A.V. LAB…**

"Stop there!" Sam suddenly said as Shuuichi push the stop button on the remote control.

"Did you see something?" Shuuichi asked confuse as he watch Sam rewind the tape a little.

"Yeah!" Sam simply answered as he press the play button and both he and Shuuichi watch the tape again.

They saw a man walk pass the security camera swiftly then vanish without a trace.

"Did you see that?" Sam asked Shuuichi after the image had vanished.

"Yeah, but his quick, we might not have a good angle for us to identify him right?" Shuuichi asked hoping that Sam would say No.

"Yes, you're right so we have to check the other tapes maybe we can find a shot of him that we could use for identification." Sam said as they load another and watch it.

**INTEROGATION ROOM…**

"If I'm not mistaken, my wife already told you about what happen." Tomo said looking up at Jamie and Touya.

"Yes, she did and we understand though she didn't give us the name that we wanted." Touya said looking at Tomo knowing that he was innocent but because of hiding from the authority he could face charges.

"If I give you his name, I'm still going to jail." Tomo said without a trace of hesitation.

"Look Tomo." Jamie said sitting in front of him "Your wife made a deal with us. Information from you and lesser sentence for you and right now that is the only thing we can do for you if you cooperated with us." Jamie added looking straight at Tomo while Touya is looking at the both of them.

"Ken." Tomo said not looking straight at either Touya or Jamie.

"Ken what?" Jamie asked as Tomo finally looks at her.

"Ikusawa, Ken Ikusawa the Furuya's Family Lawyer." Tomo finally said shocking both Touya and Jamie.

"Do you think you can stand in the witness stand against Mr. Ikusawa?" Touya asked breaking the silence that had been formed after Ken Ikusawa's name was mentioned.

"I'll do anything I could." Tomo said looking both of them.

"Then if you get lucky Mr. and Mrs. Minamino would not file charges against you but still you need to serve a few month in prison." Touya said as he escort Tomo out handing him to a waiting officer for lock up then joining Jamie who was walking fast.

**DNA LAB… (HAPPENS WHILE THE INTEROGATION WAS ON GOING)**

"Okay, Botan's DNA on the cloth and…" Mike said and stop as he wait for the printer to print out the other DNA had search in the Data Base "And, Holly Shit." Mike added looking at the result before quickly phoning Jamie.

**A.V. LAB… (HAPPENS THE SAME TIME AS THE INTEROGATION AND DNA LAB)**

"Here we go." Sam said as he pause the tape and maximizes the image into a close up.

"Ken Ikusawa." Shuuichi murmured in disbelief and anger.

Sam forwarded the tape a little further and saw Ken Ikusawa carrying a unconscious Botan like she weigh nothing.

"We'll take this into evidence." Sam said before taking out his cellphone and dialed Touya's number.

**HALLWAY…**

Touya was on the phone with Sam while Jamie on the other hand is talking with Mike discussing what they had uncovered.

"Let me guess, they saw Ken Ikusawa on the security tapes." Jamie said to Touya after they finish talking on their phone.

"Why, did the DNA result from the handkerchief came back as Ken Ikusawa too?" Touya asked her but deep down know that it has.

Jamie only nodded and Touya thought to himself that it is time to call the troops for a search and rescue operation.

"Ready?" TOUYA asked Jamie as they made their way to his car.

"You bet!" Jamie simply answered. Finally they're going to get this guy.

**Well there you go chapter Thirty-Six for you guys and next up is Chapter Thirty-Seven. Tell me what you think and did the Perpetrator surprise you?**


	37. I Owe Him

**Auhor's Note: I know it's been a long time since I updated this story so I'm going to update this as much as I can before I update the others. Anyway hope you'll like this chapter as we come near to the conclusion of this story.**

**RECAP:**

**HALLWAY…**

Touya was on the phone with Sam while Jamie on the other hand is talking with Mike discussing what they had uncovered.

"Let me guess, they saw Ken Ikusawa on the security tapes." Jamie said to Touya after they finish talking on their phone.

"Why, did the DNA result from the handkerchief came back as Ken Ikusawa too?" Touya asked her but deep down know that it has.

Jamie only nodded and Touya thought to himself that it is time to call the troops for a search and rescue operation.

"Ready?" TOUYA asked Jamie as they made their way to his car.

"You bet!" Jamie simply answered. Finally they're going to get this guy.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: I Owe Him**

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN...**

Botan woke up on a room. She was laying on a bed she didn't know and her back neck is aching. As she rub her back neck, she could feel a small lump there making her moan from the pain.

Botan was still massaging the lump and trying to think straight and fight the fear that was trying to overcome her.

'Shuuichi, where are you?' Botan thought as she shake with fear when suddenly the door of the room opened and a man entered carrying a tray of food.

"Here, eat this." The man said laying the tray in front of Botan who didn't move but just look at him. "I know you're scared but I'm not going to hurt you." The man added and somehow it made Botan to trust this man.

"What do you want from me?" Botan asked as she took a bite of the steak which is very odd for a case of kidnapping.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. I'm only here to look after you as the boss went to do some business." the man said not looking at her eyes.

"You've been avoiding my eyes." Botan said trying to catch the man's eyes "You really don't want to do this, do you?" Botan added when he finally caught the man's eyes.

"I won't lie to you, I'm doing this because I owe the boss a lot. Now, eat, I have to leave now." The man said and started to leave.

"Wait!" Botan said making the man stop on his tracks "May I know your name?" Botan added when the man look at her.

"Sean." the man simply answered and left without another word.

**IKUSAWA RESIDENCE...**

"There's the S.W.A.T. team." Jamie said pointing to the cars that is arriving at the same time with them. "You got the warrant right?" Jamie added looking at Touya.

"Yup, it's in my jacket's left insdie pocket." Touya said as he park his car.

"Detective!" A man in his late 50's and on the process of going bald said as he approach them.

"Lt. Garson!" Touya said shaking the man's hand then introduce Jamie to him and vise versa.

"My man are already in their position." Lt. Garson said after shaking Jamie's hand.

"Good, I got the warrant." Touya said getting the warrant out from his jacket. "Tell your front man to follow us, while your olther man guard the outside." Touya added as Lt. Garson left and directed Touya's orders.

"I know you have a gun but I want you to stick close to me." Touya said to Jamie as he drew his gun while Jamie did the same thing.

"Don't worry to much." Jamie answered as Lt. Garson joined them with his front men.

"I told you everything about the suspect, before we go in, do you still have anymore question regarding to him." Touya asked to make sure that everything is covered.

"Everything ia cool." Lt. Garson answered gun at the ready so as his front man.

"Then, let's do it." Touya said as he knock on the front door calling Ken Ikusawa's name.

After five minutes of knocking without answer Touya looks at Lt. Garson then Jamie sending a message that said they'll break down the door which they did.

Lt. Garson with some of his front man secured the second floor while Touya, Jamie and some of the left over front man secured the first floor ande as for the man outside the house secured the perimeter.

"All clear!" A man from outside shouted then Lt. Garson shouted the same thing from the second floor while Touya did the same on the first floor.

Touya looks at Jamie then at Lt. Garson who was going down from the second floor.

"Lt., I need some of your man to stay here with Jamie while she process the scene." Touya said looking at Lt. Garson.

"I understand, I'll brief some of my man." Lt. Garson said and left to choose some man and brief them.

"I'll get my kit from your ar and i'll call for back-up." Jamie told Touya as she walk out of the house followed by Touya.

"Good, you do that while I'll get a court order for his telephone, cellphone and credit card records." Touya said helping Jamie with her kit and kiss her when no one is looking before sayng goodbye. Leaving Jamie and some of the cops behind.

**CSI LAB...**

"I got to do something." Shuuichi said standing up from where he is sited.

"You know that there is nothing left we can do but hope Touya and Jamie get this guy." Sam said pulling Shuuichi down before Shuuichi started pacing again.

"That's just it, I don't think I can." Shuuichi said miserably as thoughts of Botan being harmed drill in his head.

**Well that's that for this chapter, tell me what you guys think and I really appreciate it!**


	38. Gotcha!

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!!!**

**RECAP:**

**CSI LAB...**

"I got to do something." Shuuichi said standing up from where he is sited.

"You know that there is nothing left we can do but hope Touya and Jamie get this guy." Sam said pulling Shuuichi down before Shuuichi started pacing again.

"That's just it, I don't think I can." Shuuichi said miserably as thoughts of Botan being harmed drill in his head.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Gotcha!!!**

**IKUSAWA RESIDENT...**

The CSI back ups arrive after fifteen minutes and Jamie had brief them about what to look for. After the briefing Jamie who got new orders from her supervisor was informed to supervise the evidence collection.

"I got a 9mm here." One of the rookie CSI said as he hands the said 9mm to Jamie.

"Good work." Jamie said looking at the gun "Find anything else?" Jamie asked looking at the CSI.

"Nope, nothing here now." the CSI said as he started to check again.

"I got what looks like a blood spatter on his clothes but I don't think we can get any DNA off this. It smell likes he use a cleaning agent on this." Another CSI said as she sprayed luminoil on the clothes and show it to Jamie.

"It doesn't matter, just bag and tag it so we can bring it back to the lab." Jamie said as she look at the female CSI as she did what Jamie ordered.

"Ms. Caine, you might want to see this." A voice that Jamie could point out belongs to a cop. Jamie followed the voice to a secret passage, she hadn't notice and what she saw inside stops her from her tracks.

Jamie look around the walls of the room where the passage had lead her, everything was covered with Botan's picture except for four pictures hanging on the wall near a table. The pictures were of her, Touya, Shuuichi and Mr. Grant, who among the four has a red cross on it.

"Does it mean anything to you Ms. Caine?" The cop asked as he spotted the four pictures.

"I wouldn't want to think of it." Jamie said exiting the room to get her kit and re-entered the room to process it. "Stay guard, I don't want you to let anyone in without my permission." Jamie added as she started processing.

"Yes, Ma'am." the cop said and stand guard outside the room.

**JUDGE OFFICE...**

"Thanks for the warrant Judge." Touya said as he prepared to leave the Judge's office.

"Anything for Tokiya's son." the Judge said mentioning Touya's father which is the Judge's best friend. "You get this guy before he hurt someone again." the Judge said before saying goodbye to him and Touya left his office.

'I will.' Touya thought as he remembered the phone call he got from Jamie, something about a hidden passage that lead to a room and the four pictures that was hang near the table and who they were. "I'll get him." Touya murmured for more conviction.

Touya had serve the warrant to the Telephone Company, Cellphone Company and all the Credit Card Company asking for Ken Ikusawa's Files.

An hour and a half later, Touya was sitting on his office looking through the telephone records, cellphone records and the credit card records. as he was scanning the pages, he found what he was looking for in the credit card billing records.

"A warehouse." Touya said smiling to himself. "Gotcha!" he added and dialed Leutenant Garson's number to tell him to gather his man and meet him in the warehouse.

After calling the Leutenant, Touya called Jamie to tell her what he found as Jamie told him that she was finish with the room and she would be riding with a cop and she'll meet him in the warehouse.

**CSI LAB...**

"What did Touya said?" Shuuichi asked Sam after he had finish talking with Touya on his cellphone.

"They think, they might have found Botan and he said that we can come as long as we just watch and nothing more." Sam said looking at Shuuichi.

"Where?" Shuuichi asked eagerly. "Is she okay?" Shuuichi added as soon as the first question was out.

"They only found the location, which is a warehouse and as for Botan's condition we stil don't know." Sam said as he put on his military jacket.

"Then let's go." Shuuichi said taking his jacketn off the chair and followed Sam to the car.

**IN THE WAREHOUSE...**

The door of the room opened and Botan who was caressing her stomach to assure the baby looks up to see who had entered. Hoping it was Sean who had been very kind to her. The one she could talk to, the one who told her, he wouldn't let anything happen toher but to her dismay instead of Sean, the person who entered the door drained the remaining color in her face.

**I know it had been a long time since I last updated and I really want to finish this story so here is Chapter Thirty-Eight!!! Please Review!!!**


	39. No Match

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter!!! I know I just updated but I'm determined to finish this fic. so here it goes.**

**RECAP:**

**IN THE WAREHOUSE...**

The door of the room opened and Botan who was caressing her stomach to assure the baby looks up to see who had entered. Hoping it was Sean who had been very kind to her. The one she could talk to, the one who told her, he wouldn't let anything happen toher but to her dismay instead of Sean, the person who entered the door drained the remaining color in her face.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: No Match**

**INSIDE THE OFFICER'S CAR...**

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked Mike from the phone who is at the ballistic lab processing the gun.

"Positive, I swab it for DNA and there's none." Mike said looking down at the gun in his hand. "Also the gun is loaded, and the test fire doesn't matches the three bullets found in your victims." Mike added to Jamie.

"Thanks Mike! Keep me posted for anything else." Jamie said as she lookn outside the window.

"You got it." Mike said before finally saying goodbye.

After talking to Mike, Jamie called Touya on his cellphone...

"Touya!" Touya answered in his cop voice.

"Touya, it's me Jamie and we got a problem." Jamie said after identifying herself to him.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked as he manuvered his car to overturn a slow moving car in front of him.

"The 9mm we found in Ken Ikusawa's house doesn't match the bullets found in our three victims, and the gun is loaded with no sign of DNA too." Jamie explained.

"Damn!" Touya cursed. "Are you thinking that he might have get rid of the gun and the one you guys found is just a spare?" Touya asked after cursing.

"I'm not saying it but it's possible." Jamie said wishing that Ken hadn't get rid of it yet.

"Oka, thanks for the update, I'll see you in the warehouse then." Touya said and close his cellphone after Jamie had said goodbye.

**WAREHOUSE (HAPPEN WHILE TOUYA AND THE OTHERS ARE ON THEIR WAY)...**

"Ken." Botan said looking up at him.

"Hello to you too darling." Ken said taking a chair and sitting in front of Botan. In the process Botan got a glimpse of a gun sticking out of his pants.

"But why?" Botan asked confused.

"Why?" Ken said mocking Botan as he looks at her curiusly, "You honestly don't know why?" Ken added rising to his feet and started pacing.

"Ken, I didn't do anything to you." Botan said as she watch Ken pace back and fort.

"I'll tell you what you did." Ken said as he stop from pacing and squated in front of her. "You never see me." Ken said raising her face with his fingers so they would be face to face.

"What?" Botan asked again feeling sick of what is happening rightr now.

"I tried everything to make you see me." Ken said looking straight at Botan's eyes. "I even killed people just for you but you never notice me, I thought at first it's because you're stil caught up with your father's death but I was wrong, when you met Shuuichi, I know that you had fallen in love with him and I was right." Ken added then without warning he had kiss her.

Botan was caught off guard when Ken had kiss her but after she had regain herself, she tried to push Ken back but he wouldn't back off so instead Botan opened her mouth and sank her teeth hard on Ken's lower lip.

Ken pulled away from her and lick is lower lip hich tasted like blood. And the next thing Botan knew, Ken had hit her hard making her fell off the bed.

The door in the room opened and Sean was standing outside looking at Ken who was rubbing his swollen lip with his thumb and then at Botan who was on the floor and had her hands around her stomach in pain.

"What happen? Are you okay?" Sean asked Ken but really directed the question to Botan.

"I'm fine, I'll just be in the next room." Ken told Sean and walks towards the door looking at Botan for the last time before completely leaving.

When Ken had closed the door behind him, Sean had quickly run toward Botan and gathered her in his arms before carefully putting her down on the soft bed.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked worriedly at Botan when the pain look in her face still hadn't vanish.

"My stomach hurts, I... I think I'm going to loose my baby." Botan answered trying to be strong but failed as small droplets of tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Look, I don't care anymore if I owe Ken, I'm taking you to the hospital right now." Sean said and lifted her again in his arms and started for the door.

**Well this chapter is done!!! Guys!!! Please, do tell me what you think!!!**


	40. Two Gunshot

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing and here's another chapter.**

**RECAP:**

"I tried everything to make you see me." Ken said looking straight at Botan's eyes. "I even killed people just for you but you never notice me, I thought at first it's because you're stil caught up with your father's death but I was wrong, when you met Shuuichi, I know that you had fallen in love with him and I was right." Ken added then without warning he had kiss her.

Botan was caught off guard when Ken had kiss her but after she had regain herself, she tried to push Ken back but he wouldn't back off so instead Botan opened her mouth and sank her teeth hard on Ken's lower lip.

Ken pulled away from her and lick is lower lip hich tasted like blood. And the next thing Botan knew, Ken had hit her hard making her fell off the bed.

The door in the room opened and Sean was standing outside looking at Ken who was rubbing his swollen lip with his thumb and then at Botan who was on the floor and had her hands around her stomach in pain.

"What happen? Are you okay?" Sean asked Ken but really directed the question to Botan.

"I'm fine, I'll just be in the next room." Ken told Sean and walks towards the door looking at Botan for the last time before completely leaving.

When Ken had closed the door behind him, Sean had quickly run toward Botan and gathered her in his arms before carefully putting her down on the soft bed.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked worriedly at Botan when the pain look in her face still hadn't vanish.

"My stomach hurts, I... I think I'm going to loose my baby." Botan answered trying to be strong but failed as small droplets of tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Look, I don't care anymore if I owe Ken, I'm taking you to the hospital right now." Sean said and lifted her again in his arms and started for the door.

**Chapter Fourty: Two Gunshot**

**WAREHOUSE...**

"Where do you think you're going?" Ken asked his gun pointing at both Botan and Sean.

"Look, She's in pain and she needs a doctor." Sean said facing Ken angrily too.

"She doesn't need a doctor. Now, put her down." Ken ordered and when Sean didn't move he shouted at him making him do what Ken ordered.

"I'm sorry." Sean whispered to Botan as he layed her down.

"Very good." Ken said when Sean had straighten up and without warning Ken fired his gun and Sean drop to his feet.

"No!" Botan manage to shout even with the pain, "Sean." Botan added as tears started to fall again.

"Oh, sweetheart don't cry." Ken said approuching her.

"Stay away from me." Botan shouted moving against the bed headrest where Sean had put her down while at the same time clutching her stomach. "Shuuichi and the cops will be here soon and they're going to get you." Botan added pulling all her remaining energy.

"Right, of course, your light and shining armor." Ken said angrily then laugh, "Poor sweetheart, you didn't even know that the reason he married you is to take revenge from what your father supposely did to his." Ken said looking at Botan's shock face.

"You're lying, he loves me, that's why he married me." Botan said trying to sound convincing but loosing.

"You sound unsure and I got evidence that could verify what I said." Ken said pulling out a tape recorder.

Ken played the tape recorder and what she heard confirmed what Ken had told her and it left her even more weaker than before.

"I need to leave you for a while but I'll just be in the other room." Ken said and left before Botan could relax.

After Ken left Botan crowled toward Sean who was miraculously still breathing.

"Press thisw against your wound tightly." Botan said pressing a clean cloth to Sean's chest wound.

**OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE...**

Touya, Jamie, Sam and Shuuichi arrive at the crime scene followed by the cops. As they took their place, Touya called out for Ken.

"Ken, get out of the warehouse and surrender." Touya shouted and waited for any sound, when none came Touya added, "We're giving you five minutes, if you don't come out then We're coming in."

**INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE...**

The door of the room opened and Ken grab Botan from her hair and straughtening her to stand but because of the pain she wasn't able to stand.

"Let's go Botan, it's time for us to go." Ken said as they made their way outside the warehouse.

**OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE...**

"Don't move." Ken said as he use Botan for a shield. "Tell them to put the gun down Detective Touya or I'll kill Botan." Ken added when everyone pointed a gun at him even Sam and Jamie.

"Put your gun down." Detective Touya said looking at Lt. Garson who nodded and ordered his men to put the gun down. Sam and Jamie followed.

"Now, That's better." Ken said before looking straight at Shuuichi. "You know, I already told Botan about your revenge and I had evidence to verify it." Ken added seeing Shuuichi's complexion paled a little.

"Surrender Ken," Touya said looking at Ken who is unaware of a S.W.A.T officer on a near by tree ready to shoot.

"I guess I might, if Shuuichi would do me a favor." Ken said looking at Touya then to Shuuichi.

"I'll do anything if you'll let Botan go." Shuuichi said walking out behind the cop and in front of him.

"Good, then I'll let her go." Ken said looking at Shuuichi, "If you'll let me shoot you." Ken added watching Shuuichi carefully.

"I'm fine with that, just make sure you'll let her go." Shuuichi said standing to a place where Ken had a clean shot of him.

"Shuuichi, No!" Touya ordered but without warning two gunshot were fired.

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	41. At Least 3 Different Cases

**Author's Note: Thanks for those faithful readers who still waits for my update here. Anyway you know who you are so thanks and this chapter is for you guys.**

**RECAP:**

"Surrender Ken," Touya said looking at Ken who is unaware of a S.W.A.T officer on a near by tree ready to shoot.

"I guess I might, if Shuuichi would do me a favor." Ken said looking at Touya then to Shuuichi.

"I'll do anything if you'll let Botan go." Shuuichi said walking out behind the cop and in front of him.

"Good, then I'll let her go." Ken said looking at Shuuichi, "If you'll let me shoot you." Ken added watching Shuuichi carefully.

"I'm fine with that, just make sure you'll let her go." Shuuichi said standing to a place where Ken had a clean shot of him.

"Shuuichi, No!" Touya ordered but without warning two gunshot were fired.

**Chapter Fourty-One: At Least 3 Different Cases**

After two gunshot were fired time seems to stop for a while. No one move, everyone is trying to feel the situation until finally. Botan felt the hand that was restraining her loosens and Ken fell to the ground followed by Shuuichi himself.

"Shuuichi!" Botan shouted running toward Shuuichi and craddled his head on her lap, pain forgotten.

"I need a medic." Touya shouted walking pass Shuuichi and Ken. "Who gave you the order?" Touya added grabbing the colar of the S.W.A.T guy who had climed down from his position on the tree.

"Sir, I'm a S.W.A.T, I'm trained to save the hostage Sir." The S.W.A.T guy answered Touya.

"Yes, but you are also trained to follow the lead commander, as I remember the lead commander is Lt. Garson and he didn't give any orders." Touya said still holding the S.W.A.T guy in the colar.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I have no choice, the suspect was about to pull the triger and the gun was pointed directly on Mr. Minamino's chest. It was a now or never decision Sir." The S.W.A.T guy answered explaining to Touya about the measure of his action.

"I got it but next time, give a signal before you shoot." Touya said releasing the guy then walk to where Ken was being arrested.

"Don't I get to go to the hospital?" Ken aqsked Touya as he stop in front of him.

"It's just a shot on the shoulder no biggy." Touya said looking at Ken. "Take him." Touya ordered to the arresting officer standing beside Ken.

**SHUUICHI AND BOTAN PART...**

"Shuuichi." Botan said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Botan, I'm sorry." Shuuichi said reaching to wipe away her tear stained face. "Ken was right, I married you to avenge my father's death for my foolishment on thinking that he had killed my father, but I didn't plan on falling in love with you, which I did, because believe me or not, I love you Botan." Shuuichi added as he tried to put more pressure on the wound.

"Shuuichi, please, stop talking and save your strength." Botan said as she still held his head.

"Mrs. Minamino, we need to bring you and your husband to the hospital." One of the paramedic who had arrive said.

"I understand." Botan said as the medic help both her and Shuuichi to the ambulance.

After the first ambulance the second ambulance left with Sean and two cops as escort. Botan had told Touya about Sean when Touya had asked her how she was doing. Touya who understand had given his word to Botan that he'll help Sean so he would have a lesser sentence. So now Sean had been given a deal, a lesser sentence in exchange for standing up on court against Ken.

"I'm heading back to the P.D." Touya said to Jamie after the two ambulance had left. "Got to book Ken." Touya added motioning to the squad car that was leaving with Ken sitting at the back sit both hand are handcuff on his back.

"Okay, don't worry about me, I got this, beside I have back-up coming." Jamie said getting out her kit from the officer's car. "Can you drop this off to the lab and tell Mike to process it." Jamie added handing Touya an evidence bag with the 9 mm with a rush on the tag.

"Sure thing." Touya said before leaving with the squad car following behind his car.

**HOSPITAL...**

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we need to get your husband to the operating room." A nurse said as she stop Botan from going further. "Also, we need to check you up." the nurse added seeing the bloodn on Botan's legs.

Before Botan could argue she was already being pulled by another nurse towards another direction. As Botan followed the nurse, she finally felt the pain again.

"Mrs. Minamino, are you okay?" The nurse asked when she had notice Botan stop and clutch her stomach in pain.

"My stomach, it hurts." Botan said and finally the realization that the baby might be in danger, now that the fear of Ken is gone. "I'm pregnant, my baby..." Botan added incoherently and before she could say something more, she fainted.

The nurse caught her on time and called for help. As help came, they wheeled Botan to the emergency room to save the baby that the nurse found is in grave danger.

**OPERATING ROOM...**

"I got flat line!" The doctor shouted as the heart monitor went flat.

**TOKYO POLICE DEPARTMENT...**

Touya went in his desk to see if the report of the said accident on Shuuichi's company had been left on his desk. As he saw it, he read the report and as he goes on a smile slowly formed in his lips. The smile stayed on his lips as he walk towards the interogation room where Ken is being held while a paramedic fix his bleeding arm.

**INTEROGATION ROOM...**

"Ken." Touya said as he entered the room.

Ken grunted, more from Touya's nerve of greeting him than the pain the paramedic is causing him in stiching him up.

"Hey, you don't have to talk to me, I already got you in many charges." Touya said after waiting for the paramedic to leave which is fater 15 minutes later.

"Really, then why am I still here? Shouldn't I be in jail by now?" Ken said taunting Touya but Touya knew better.

"Very funny Ken but don't worry, you'll be in jail soon. I just want you to know that we're trialing you at least with more than 3 diffrent cases which will send you to jail without parole, and if we're lucky maybe we can make it into death penalty, that would be even better." Touya said before leaving Ken to the two officer who escort Ken back to his cell.

As Touya walk back to his office, his cellphone rang and it was Jake, calling him about the SUV that was used for the drive by. According to Jake, the car was owned by the suspect Ken Ikusawa and the reason why it took him so long to track it down was because Ken was smart enough to cover his tracks but not that smart that he slip.

Touya smiled again after Jake phone call. He'd been smilling so much in just one day. Touya flip his phone on and dialed Jamie's number.

**PHONE CONVERSATION...**

"Caine." Jamie said as she answered her phone.

"Jamie, it's me Touya, did you saw an SUV in there?" Touya asked as he went to his desk and look at Jake's report about the SUV.

"Yeah, and I've done a preliminary check and found one shell casing, who ever cleaned it didn't clean it well, anyway we're towing it to the garage right now to strip the car and as for the bullet shell casing it's the same shell casing founbd on the drive by an AK-14." Jamie said as she watch a CSI Truck pulling the SUV towards one of their empty garage to be strip and search thoroughly.

"Good, I'll ask someone to drop Jake's report about the SUV to you." Touya said before saying goodbye to Jamie after she had thank him.

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION**

**HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Shuuichi woke up feeling very weak but his weakness was replaced by worry when he realized he was in the hospital room and he didn't know what happened to Botan. Shuuichi sat right up but then clutch his chest in pain.

"Where's Botan?" Shuuichi cough out in pain to Sam who was sitting on a chair beside his bed while at the same time trying to ignore the pain as much as he could.

"She's in the other room, she'll be having an ultra sound this morning." Sam said pushing Shuuichi to lay down while Shuuichi reluctantly did.

Sam had been checking up on both Shuuichi and Botan, he even went to Sean's room who according to Botan was a nice man. He was in Sean's room when Touya questioned him and Sean gave his sentence. He even found out that the doctor's almost lost Sean when he had flat lined, good thing they could save him.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Shuuichi asked quickly as he struggle to get out of the bed but failed because of the pain making him groaned instead.

"Botan is fine, but as for the baby, the doctor don't know yet, that's why they are doing the ultra sound to find out." Sam said and then added. "Also, Botan ordered me to stop you from doing anything stupid."

"But..."

"Don't worry after the ultra sound, Botan would visit you and tell you everything, but for now, you need to rest." Sam said finally convincing Shuuichi who relax on the bed and slowly close his eyes from exhaustion and to think he didn't do anything but tried his best to get out of the bed and go to Botan.

**ULTRA SOUND ROOM (A FEW MINUTES AFTER SHUUICHI HAD WOKE UP)...**

"Are you ready for the ultra sound?" The doctor asked Botan when he had entered the room.

"I'm a little scared actually." Botan answered truthfully even though te pain was gone, there is still no guarantee that the baby is okay.

"According to your check up last night, the baby is still there, we just need to be sure that his okay." The doctor said. "There's a difference between knowing the baby is still there and the baby is okay." The doctor added to further explain.

"I guess we need to get it over with." Botan simply said.

**Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Don't forget to review!!!**


	42. DA's Pressure And Something

**Author's Note: Oh, thank you, thank you for those who had reviewed my story. And as promise here's chapter Fourty-two.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu.**

**RECAP:**

**ULTRA SOUND ROOM (A FEW MINUTES AFTER SHUUICHI HAD WOKE UP)...**

"Are you ready for the ultra sound?" The doctor asked Botan when he had entered the room.

"I'm a little scared actually." Botan answered truthfully even though te pain was gone, there is still no guarantee that the baby is okay.

"According to your check up last night, the baby is still there, we just need to be sure that his okay." The doctor said. "There's a difference between knowing the baby is still there and the baby is okay." The doctor added to further explain.

"I guess we need to get it over with." Botan simply said.

**Chapter Fourty-Two: D.A.'s Pressure And Something Evil**

**C.S.I. LAB... (3 DAYS LATER)**

"Aren't you going home yet?" Mike asked as he pop into the layout room.

"I can't, I got a call from the D.A., they want to have the preliminary hearing two days from now, which is 48 hours away, and there are still a lot of evidence to be process." Jamie said as she took one folder from the pile that was sitting on a small desk and started reading the report.

"I see, here's the other report you ask me to get you and these four folders on top is from Touya, they are the witness statements, one of them is Sean's statement that you have to read, according to Touya." Mike said indicating the folders he's carrying.

"Thanks, just leave it there." Jamie said pointing at the other end side of the layout table. "Has all my evidence in this case been put to the evidence vault already?"

"Yup, every bit of them. Oh, yeah before I forgot, Touya called, he asked me to tell you that he had reserved a table for dinner at 8 tonight at your favorite place, since you're incommunicado." Mike said as he place the folders to where Jamie pointed while Jamie looks at her watch which read 7:45 already.

"7:45!... Damn!" Jamie cursed under her breath as she close the folder she was reading and took a paper and pen, writing in bold letters the word 'Do Not Enter' before sticking it to the door with a sticky tape. "Thanks Mike!" Jamie added as she run to the locker room to refreshen while Mike smiled at her back before closing the layout room door behind him.

**HOSPITAL... (SAME NIGHT WITH TOUYA'S DIINER INVITATION)**

"How are you feeling?" Botan said as she entered Shuuichi's room and saw him prop up on his bed reading a magazine.

"Great!" Shuuichi said looking up from the magazine.

"How about you?" Shuuichi asked looking at Botan who put the basket of fruits she was carrying on the side table near his bed.

"I'm fine." Botan said sitting onn the chair beside Shuuichi's bed.

"Botan, we really need to talk." Shuuichi putting the magazine down and covered Botan's left hand with his.

"There's nothing to talk about. We lost one of the twin but the other is still there." Botan said as a flashback about three days ago in the ultrasound room.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Okay, you're done." The doctor said as he replace the aparatus back. "There's a good news and a bad news. Are you ready?" The doctor added looking at Botan who sat up from the bed.

"Yes." Botan said or rather whispered as she calmed herself down.

"The good news is, you have twins. The bad news is you'll loose one of them." The doctor stated and looks at Botan carefully for any sign of fainting.

After hearing the docotr, Botan didn't know how to react, she was suppose to have twins but she lost one of them. She felt happy with the knowledge of having twins, devastated at the same time from learning that she lost one of the twins and she's also thankful for still having one of them. It's just so confusing.

"Mrs. Minamino." The doctor said putting his hand on Botan's shoulder.

"I'm okay doctor, thanks." Botan answered as a nurse help her back to her room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I know it's hard for you, but it's not your fault." Shuuichi said squeezing Botan's hand.

"I know and it's also hard for you." Botan said putting her right hand on Shuuichi's left hand that was holding her left hand.

"We can go through this together. You and me, if you could forgive me from everything that I've done." Shuuichi said and for once after his father died, tears started to fall from his eyes. So many bottled up emotion bursting out from him, from the fear of loosing Botan when she was kidnap and when Ken told her about his stupid REVENGE, the knowledge that he lost one of his child and last but not the least is the thought of never being forgiven by Botan and never getting a second chance to spent his entire life with the only woman he love and the child he had fathered and had grown to him even it was still inside of Botan.

"I aready had forgiven you, ever since you walk out behind the cops and allow Ken to shoot you just so he would let me go." Botan said as she entwine her left hand with his left hand. "You've proven to me how much you love me by sacrificing your own life, and I can't be more thankful enough, to have you as my husband."

"Let us make this a new start." Shuuichi said raising his left handwhich is still entwined with Botan's hand and both their wedding ring shined, reflecting the ray of light coming from the sun on Shuuichi's window. Signaling the start of a new beginning. "You, me and our baby and future baby." Shuuichi added kissing the wedding band on Botan's finger before pulling Botan off the chair to the bed where he kiss her full on the lips.

**ITALIAN RESTAURANT...**

"Sorry, I'm late." Jamie said as she sat opposite Touya.

"It's fine. I already ordered your favorite." Touya said looking at Jamie who's a little breathless.

"How long have you wait?" Jamie asked after drinking the water in front of her.

"About 30 minutes, but just as I say, it's okay." Touya said and signal the waiter to serve their foods.

"How are you holding up?" Jamie asked when the waiter had finally served their order.

"Well, I finish all the necessary paper works needed on the preliminary hearing and I even have a new case that I had close a few hours ago." Touya said as he started to eat. "How about you?"

"The D.A. won't stop reminding me about the preliminary hearing. Kept calling me every half an hour." Jamie said rubbing her forehead to show that she's getting a headache.

"So that's why your incommunicado." Touya said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny. The lab is lack of staff, the DNA lab is processing a lot of evidence for both day and night shifts. There is just no way to rush all those things and the D.A. wouldn't stop calling every half an hour just to remind as about the preliminary hearing which would be three days earlier." Jamie said as she chew her steak and realize how hungry she was since she had skip lunch.

"So does that mean you'll be going back to the lab?" Touya asked looking at her girlfriend and can't help to be proud of her. She was shot and still, she's working like nothing had happen.

"I had too, I only have 51 hours left before the hearing." Jamie said looking back at Touya.

"I see, just don't forget to rest if you get tired and also don't skip any meal." Touya said giving her a smile of encouragement.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Finally, I'm out of here." Shuuichi said after packing up his remaining cloths.

"I don't get it though, they're treating you like a king here." Botan said as she help Shuuichi fold his cloths.

"They do but I miss sleeping beside you, making love to you and just waking up with you in my arms." Shuuichi said suddenly grabbing Botan on the waist and crushing her to him, making him release a small groan of pain that is.

"I told you, you're still in pain and you shouldn't keep on moving yet our you'll only stretch the stitches, reopening your wound." Botan said trying to step away from Shuuichi's hug without hurting him.

"Does that mean I can't make love with you too?" Shuuichi asked with a cute pout. making him look like a kid whose mother won't give him a candy.

"Shuuichi, I'm pregnant and you're still healing." Botan said slapping his right arm when she saw that pout but then laugh making Shuuichi laugh at his own anticts, both had only stop when Shuuichi decided to kiss her full in the lips.

**CSI LAB...**

Jamie was haunch on the layout table when the door of the layout room opened and Mike went in holding a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Here!" Mike said handing Jamie the cup of coffee.

"Thanks Mike, how thoughtful of you." Jamie said as she sip her coffee and savored the taste.

"Don't thank me, thank Touya. He called me when he still can't reach you, then he drop by and gave those to me so I can bring it to you. Isn't he sweet." Mike said rather than asked, teasing Jamie who just smiled, "By the way, I'll have your evidence processed by three in the afternoon." Mike added before completely leaving the layout room, so that Jamie could continue her work.

Jamie smiled after Mike before flipping her phone open to call Touya and thank him for the coffee and the sandwich.

**JAPAN PRISON...**

"Mr. Ikusawa, are you sure you don't want me to represent you?" A man voice asked as he look at Ken who is sitted in front of him with his head down.

Ken look up from where he was looking and up to the man who is in front of him. "I don't need your service." Ken hissed at him before adding, "I can handle myself."

**Okay there you have chapter fourty-two and I must warn you that updates for this story and all my others would take a while for I had so much stuff from school that I needed to do. Hope you guys understand!!!**


	43. Interrogation Part I

**Author's Note: I know it took me a while to update all my stories, but I'm just really busy, I have three semester a year and exams and projects move like bullet in my college so I'm really busy. Anyway here's another chapter!!! Enjoy!!!**

**RECAP:**

**JAPAN PRISON...**

"Mr. Ikusawa, are you sure you don't want me to represent you?" A man voice asked as he look at Ken who is sitted in front of him with his head down.

Ken look up from where he was looking and up to the man who is in front of him. "I don't need your service." Ken hissed at him before adding, "I can handle myself."

**Chapter Fourty-Three: Interrogation Part I**

**CSI LAB (DAY BEFORE THE HEARING)...**

Jamie was in the layout room finishing a last minute detail for the hearing tomorrow when a small explosion rack the whole lab. Jamie, after the explosion, went out of the layout room and saw fire inside the DNA lab which is one door across the layout room. Everything around her became like a scene on a movie, some male staff of the lab use fire estinguisher to try to put out some of the fire before it get big, fire sprinkler started to soak the DNA lab while the sound of sirens can be heard. After a few minutes, fireman appear on the scene releaving the CSI staff from what they were doing. Thankfully no one was hurt bad though there were minor cuts and bruises.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER...**

Touya entered the CSI LAB in long quick stride looking for Jamie and he spotted her inside the burned DNA lab crouching like she was looking for something.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Touya asked approaching her.

"I'm fine, but we got a bigger problem. I'm sure that the defense attorney will argue that our DNA evidence had been contaminated by the explosion, and those evidence are our key evidence. I don't think we can make a case against him with these evidence if he argued its contaminated, and the jury might rule the evidence out." Jamie said straightening up from her previous position.

"Damn!" Touya cursed just the thought that they had Ken, but because something like this had happen, there's a chance that the charges against Ken would be drop because of insuficient evidence. "I got the feeling Ken had something to do with this." Touya said looking around him.

"How can you say that? There's a lot of possible cause for an explosion especially in the DNA lab." Jamie said but at the same time she was looking at the only evidence that would tell the whole story for the explosion, the security camera on the hallway that was facing the DNA lab the time of the explosion.

"For the fact, that he declined the defense attorney given to him by the government, and get this, according to the lawyer, Ken said he can manage on his own. Meaning his representing himself or he knows something like this would happen." Touya said following Jamie's line of vision.

"You're right." Jamie said then motioned for Touya to follow her. "Are you ready to catch the bad guy Detective?" Jamie added as she open the door to the security camera room.

"Sure, what do you got for me?" Touya asked rubbing his hands together.

"A picture of our bomber and a data base that could run faces and give us his current address." Jamie said as she played the right tape and stop when she saw instead of a man (since most bombers are man), was a woman with a purse entering the DNA lab, a fake personel I.D. hanging on her neck (A/N: Just in case your wondering how Jamie know she's a fake well, first because she hadn't seen her artound the lab and second, no purse or anything allowed inside the DNA lab, don't want to contaminate the evidence). "Bingo!" Jamie added enhancing the image before running it on the lab's data base stopping to a working license.

Name: Asukara, Ayame

Age: 25

Job: Personal Secretary, Ikusawa's Law Firm

Address: 19 Drive, Tokyo, Japan.

Driver's License: 3157602

Touya copied down all the information about Ayame while Jamie run the driver's license in the DMV data base.

"She's driving a latest black BMW siries, license number DPA168" Jamie said as Touya took note.

"I'll put up an alert on her car and I'll call you when I got her." Touya said and left to make an arrest while Jamie process the tape and the scene.

As they both went to work, only one thing runs in their heads, Ken Ikusawa is the one who planned the bombing of the DNA lab and Asukara Ayame is a victim as well like Sean.

**JAPAN'S POLICE DEPARTMENT OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM (HALF AN HOUR LATER)...**

"How did you find her?" Jamie asked stopping outside the door to look at Touya.

"Well, I put up an alert on her car on every police department like I said while at the same time, I tried the law office where she works." Touya said his hand on the door handle.

"And how did you get her?"

"With a little car chase with the police and a block highway." Touya answered as they both smiled to each other knowingly before entering the interrogation room.

**INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"Are you sure you want this lawyer?" Touya asked eyeing the woman in question. "You see, you already broke the law when you sped away from the patrol car when it was flagging you down, that's five years in prison and then there's this also resisting an arrest which is another five years in prison and of course, let's not forget about the bomb charge, assaulting law officers, Accessory to create bodily harm (A/N: Accessory after the fact meaning a person who knowingly conceals or assists another who has committed a felony) and evidence contamination, how long do you think those sentence would last." Touya added when Ayame tried to answer back her lawyer cut her out by telling her to keep quiet.

"Your fishing detective." the lawyer said in return to Touya.

"Oh, am I, she really doesn't have to say anything because we got evidence that could put her on the scene and evidence to connect her to the bomb." Touya said intimidating Ayame and her lawyer.

"I didn't assault any law officer..." Ayame said but she was cut again by her lawyer.

"Yes, you did, you blow up the DNA lab which is a federal building, hurting some of the workers there so it's considered a felony. Now, you better tell your lawyer to let you talk to us or I'll hand the case to the FBI." Touya said and watch as Ayame and her lawyer talk for a while.

"Okay." Ayame said finally, after five minutes. "I'll answer everything you'll ask." Ayame added looking at her lawyer and saw him looking at Touya.

"That is a good decision." Touya said pulling a chair beside Jamie who was sitting and watching the whole exchange.

"Now, before we start, my client is about to tell you information that could convict your suspect so, it's only fair to have a deal." Ayame's attorney said before anyone can say something.

"I'll drop the charges from her running away from the law which is a five years prison time, resisting an arrest which is also a five years prison time, as well as assaulting an officer, accessory after the fact is fifteen to sixteen years in prison, and the same goes with contaminating the evidence fifteen to sixteen years. So that's what 45-47 years in prison." Touya said looking at Ayame's lawyer, "Now, it's either you take it or leave it." Touya added.

"We'll take it." Ayame's lawyer answered and nodded to both Touya and Jamie for them to continue.

"How long have you been working for Mr. Ikusawa as a personal secretary?" Touya asked crossing his arms as Jamie listens.

"For almost 6 years now." Ayame answered without hesitation.

"What do you do for himexsactly?" Touya asked.

"I do basically everything for him." Ayame said looking at Touya and Jamie. "I do his laundry sometimes, cook for him in my apartment while he stays there for the night because of a case we need to prepare with for court the next day or so." Ayame added when Touya was about to ask her to specify.

"Are you involve with Ken Ikusawa?" Jamie asked before Touya could asked the same question he had in mind.

"If what you mean by involve is having a relationship, I would say no, what Ken and I have is not a relationship but and understanding." Ayame said as she entwine both her hands together. "An understanding, that we both have sex together every now and then but strictly no string attach." Ayame added to further explain.

"And let me guess, you broke the understanding, you fell in love with him." Jamie asked without even moving an inch from her position.

"How can you tell wether I broke the understanding or not?" Ayame asked a little shock that someone saw through her facade.

"I guess that's a yes." Jamie said looking at Ayame. "Did you ever told him how you feel?" Jamie added as Touya and Ayame's Attorney tried to follow Jamie's line of thinking.

"Of course not!" Ayame answered with a little hint of unsureness present in her voice.

"You sure? I mean in the heat of passion, hot jungle sex, maybe you're so cope up with it that you had uttered those three words without realizing it until it was said." Jamie said trying to see if her suspicion is correct especially after seeing Ayame's medical record.

"Fine, yes, I had slip and told him I love him and no, he didn't take it well." Ayame said as she instinctively reach for her left shoulder.

"And that's when you got your left shoulder dislocated and two sets of ribs broken." Jamie said getting the medical records out from the folder she was holding and showing it to everyone.

"Look, I don't see what my clients relationship and medical records had anything to do with the bombing." Ayame's attorney said eyeing both Touya and Jamie.

"It's important in presenting it to the jury, jury likes story telling." Jamie simply answered.

"And what did the jury learned from that?"

"The jury would learn that you're client had broke the understanding making Ken angry, angry enough to dislocate your clients left shoulder and broke two sets of her ribs, His angry because he was only using your client for past time while he make his move to another girl." Touya explained looking at Ayame's lawyer then to Ayame before adding. "Now, according from the phone record, I had pulled, you got a call from Ken in one of the phones in the prison, in that call did he asked you to bomb the DNA lab for him so he can file for evidence contamination?"

"Yes." Ayame simply answered.

"I want to know exsactly how your conversation went from the start till the end." Touya simply said.

"I have a copy of our conversation on the tape." Ayame said then added, "My phone records all of my conversation, so if clients called with threats I can easily get a T.R.O." when she saw Touya and Jamie's expression.

"I see, I'll be needing that tape." Jamie said, "Why did you do what he told you to do after what he did to you?" Jamie added asking the question that's been bugging her, what had push Ayame to bomb a Federal building for a man who had hurt her.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, is it long enough? I think it is anyway please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	44. The Trial

**Author's Note: I know it had been a while since I updated this story, so I must say I'm really sorry for the long wait. My excuse is that I had lost interest on this but still I won't give up on this story. So here is the next chapter. I hope you would enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-FOUR: THE TRIAL**

**INTERROGATION ROOM…**

"He told me that if I do it he'll be free and we would start a life together. You know, the white picket fence and all. I love him, so I agreed." Ayame said as tears from in her eyes.

"So, how did you manage to get CSI I.D. and a bomb, I doubt you made them." Touya asked wanting to cover all bases before he end the interrogation.

"He told me to go to a friend of his in a secret place and asked him to make me a fake CSI employee I.D. and then he asked me to open his safety box where a small pipe bomb is located, he thought me how to activate it and where to place the bomb." Ayame answered before she burst int. tears.

"What safety box? Touya asked not remember seeing box on Kens house.

"Ken asked me to keep the safety box for him."

"So, you were hiding a bomb for him and you know about it." Jamie said incredolously.

"No, he didn't told me what's inside it and I never ask." Ayame explained stopping her tears.

"Okey, before we end this, I want you to give me the adress of the secret place, then I'll process your senience and talk to the D.A. personally to lower your sentence."Touya said handing a paper and pen to Ayame as she wrote the adress and hand it back to Touya. "Thanks, and by the way, you need to attend the hearing tomorrow." Touya added.

"Am I free to go? Ayame asked as she watch Touya stand up from his sit while Jamie gathered the folder in front of him.

"You need to go back to your cell for a while but I'll have your release paper later today, then you can go home." Touya answered with a smile.

"Thank you!" Ayame said looking at Touya.

"Ms. Asukara, where are your parents? Jamie asked after she had gathered all the folders on the desk including Ayame's medical record.

"They're currently staying in my place, why?" Ayame asked a little alarmed.

"While I was asking for your medical record to confirm my theory, the doctor sent it to me has also sent me your recent test result you had asked him and it's atated there that your two months pregnant." Jamie simple said and left without another word while Ayame 

process the reality that she was pregnant with Ken's child as a uniform officer entered the interrogation room to put handcuffs on Ayame and escort her back to her cell temporarily.

Touya grab Jamie's arm before she could live the building. He had been calling her name and asking her to stop but even she walk even faster.

"Are you mad at me?" Touya asked finally when Jamie was turned and looking right back at him.

"No, I'm not." Jamie answered stiffly.

"Jamie don't even lie to me, I know you better than that so spill it out." Touya said as he treid to think the reason why Jamie is mad at him.

"Fine, you want me to spill it out… the truth is I don't know, part of me is mad at you for making a deal with her, she deserved to go to prison, because of her a lot of cases will be thrown out to court of contaminated evidence and the same time part of me understand why you did it." Jamie said finally all the thinking, starvness,confussion,sleeplessness and the pain on her arm and the headache forming had taken its toll and Touya didn't miss it." I just don't know, I'm so confuse." Jamie added.

Touya didn't say anything for a while, he simply reached for Jamie and hug her, they stayed like that for a while when he felt Jamie's pigure going lime, she had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, Touya sign before lifting Jamie up bridal style and carried her to his car and drove towards his house, and there he called Mike to ask him to handle everything back at CSI while Jamie rest then he called detective Sanada and gave him the address Ayame gave him and ask him to arrest the perp and to handle the release paper for Ayame, Touya also asked him to drop Ken Ikusawa's case file in his house.

Tokyo maximum prison… Ken Ikusawa was laying on his bed inside the cell when he heard two prisoner's talking…

"Did you hear the about the bomb explosion in the DNA LAB?" a deed voice asked.

"No, why?" another voice with lighter tone asked back.

"My lawyer told me about it and his going to motion for a mistrial, anyway my lawyer said that they had caught the bomber and you wont believe it, I mean, I called my old man and told him about it and he didn't believe me at the first but when he saw it on T.V. theres no doubt about it." The deep voice said while Ken listened intently." Can you believe it, the bomber is a woman and they had arrested her a couple of hours ago."the deep voice added and laugh heartily when he saw his friend's reaction.

Ken sat bolt upright and cursed Ayame for ruening his well think plan.

'Dam her.' Ken thought aware that the cops are on his tail again.

**Minamino Resident…**

"Tomorrow is the day of the trial." Shuuichi whispered behind botan as he hug her from the back.

Botan was standing on the hotel balcony that they are currently staying at because of the trial. It would have been a romantic site to see, if only they were there for something else and not trial. Not only that, they got a call from Touya about the lab, Although,Touya told them not to worry, Botan can't help but too. She'd seen it on T.V. case being thrown out to court due to contaminated evidence, but then again, part of her believe Touya.

"Yeah!" Botan simply said as she lean on Shuuichi's chest.

"Touya called again." Shuuichi said after a few minute of silence past.

"How's Jamie?" Botan asked breaking from Shuuichi's hold and look at his face.

"She's okay, just a little tired, but that's not why he called." Touya said touching Botan's cheek still marvelling how lucky he was for not loosing her after everything that had happen.

"Why did he called then?" Botan asked holding Shuuichi's hand that was touching her cheek breaking Shuuichi from his thoughts.

"Oh, he said the D.A. called and they motioned for trial and the judge accepted so, tomorrow instead of prileminary trial,it would be the trial itself, no more preliminary." Shuuichi simply said looking down at Botan.

"Did he tell you why the judge accepted the D.A.'s motion?" Botan asked stiffling a yawn.

"No, he didn't , anyway you're tired and we need to go to trial tomorrow so we better go sleep now." Shuuichi said as he guide Botan to their bedroom.

**TRIAL COURT (THE NEXT DAY)…**

"This is a lot charges filed against you Mr. Ikusawa." The judge said after the case filed was read.

"Yes, you're honor." Ken said still standing together with the D.A. lawyer. "before we begin your honor, I want to file evidence contamination." Ken added before the judge could begin the trial.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ikusawa but but you must be aware that you can't file for evidence contamination." The judge said looking at Ken.

"I could file for evidence contamination your honor, according to the information I gathered the DNA LAB was blown up, contaminating all the evidence inside." Ken said looking at the judge.

"First of all, you are charge for bombing the lab and secondly all evidence pertaining to this case are all inside the evidence vault at the time of the bombing so there's no evidence 

contamination." The judge answered then asked Ken to sit down so Raiko the prosecutor could begin the case.

"Thank you your honor, shall we start with the resent charges." Raiko said the jury.


	45. AN

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to apologize to you all, I'm sorry, I know that a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of this story but sadly I can't produce one. The reason for that is that I had lost interest in it. Not the story itself but mainly the pairing in the story. I'm currently addicted to SasuNaru and they're the only thing I could think about. I don't know when I would next update my non-SasuNaru story, but maybe someday I'll get interested again and continue. So all I'm saying is my entire non-SasuNaru story are temporarily in Hiatus. Sorry again! Hope you guys understand, believe me when I say I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**Author,  
Mrs. Hatake Itachi**


End file.
